Hot Luhannie
by Odult Maniac
Summary: " KYAAAA… SEHUN - AHHH ".. "Dan kau tahu? Luhan tak pernah memakai bra". " MWOO".. HUNHAN. GS for Uke. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Luhan

Cast : Luhan (GS) 17 th

Sehun 16 Th

Kyungsoo (GS) 17 Th

Kai 16 Th

Semua cast milik Tuhan YME. Sedangkan Sehun sah milik saya #dibekep

Let's read #maksa

Pagi yang tenang di SM High School.

" KYAAAA… SEHUN - AHHH~ "

" SEHUN – AHH NEOMU SARANGHAEEE…."

" SEHUN - AH~ MILIKI AKUU…"

" OMOO SEHUNNAAHH ~ KYAA .. KYAA .. "

Ck, tenang bukan ? Bagaimana tidak ? Ketika pangeran sekolah muncul, es sekalipun akan mencair. Apa aku berlebihan? Tidak. Sehun adalah Pangeran Es SM High School. Semua penghuni (?) sekolah sangat setuju akan status itu.

Sehun sendiri, hanya berdecak sebal. Apa harinya akan terus seperti ini?

" Sudahlah, Hunnah ~ Abaikan saja" suara bass disampingnya menyela. Ia memamerkan senyum aneh yang membuat Sehun mual.

" Hentikan, Kkamjong. Menjijikkan! "

" _MWORAGO_ ? Menjijikkan katamu? Kau ini ….." dan dimulailah lagi hari Sehun yang lebih dari berisik. Sehun me_rolling eyes_ jengah dengan Kkamjong aka Kai, yang mengoceh tak terima padanya. Sahabatnya sama sekali tak membantu.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki tenang menghipnotis pendengaran Sehun. Seorang yeoja tengah berjalan tenang seolah tanpa gangguan. Mata elang Sehun menatap intens yeoja itu.

Tubuhnya ramping. Rambutnya tersisir melambai lembut oleh udara pagi. Lambaian surai hitam kelam yeoja itu menghantarkan aroma wangi natural ketika melewati Sehun.

" Cantik.." gumam Sehun pelan.

Kai masih dengan dumelannya. Hingga ia menyadari, Sehun tak mendengarkannya.

" _Eoh?_ Sehun kau tak mendengarku? " Kai menatap bingung Sehun. Lalu, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. Menatap yeoja bertubuh langsing yang tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya.

" Ooh, Xi Luhan .."

" Kau mengenalnya? "

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan kea rah Kai dengan 'sedikit' berharap. Kai menyeringai. Sepertinya ia menemukan hal menarik disini.

" Eum, bagaimana ya? " Kai memasang wajah seolah berfikir. Sehun mendengus.

" Lupakan. _Kajja _.."

" Ya! Tunggu aku.."

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Kai disertai pekikan fangirl Sehun disekitarnya.

'Odult Maniac'

" Lu ~ Kenapa lama sekali? " seorang yeoja menyapa Luhan. Saat ini Luhan tengah berada dikelasnya. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis kepada temannya. Dan memposisikan bokong kenyalnya dikursi disamping Kyungsoo.

" Mianhe, Kyungie ~ tadi ada masalah sedikit."

" Sehun lagi? " Kyungie atau DO Kyungsoo, teman sekaligus sahabat dekat Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan sering mengeluhkan sakit ditelinganya akibat teriakan fangirl Sehun.

" Ne.. Dan kau tahu? Pekikan mereka naik beribu oktaf hari ini. _Aigoo_, kurasa Byunnie memiliki saingan kali ini," pikir Luhan mengingat Byun Baekhyun, teman mungilnya yang pandai bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. 'Senyaring itukah?' pikirnya.

" Aku mengerti. Nanti kita kabarkan kepada Baekhyun." Dan merekapun tertawa bersama. Tawa mereka terhenti saat saemnim yang mengajar mereka masuk.

'Odult Maniac'

Saat istirahat.

" Luhan – ah ~ Kajja kita ke kantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

" Ne, Kyungie. Sebentar .." Luhan menyahut sambil membereskan bukunya.

" Selesai. Kajja.."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Luhan langsung menduduki kursi yang mengarah ke taman sekolah. Tempat favorit Luhan. Karena, ia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sepasang mata memandang Luhan dari kejauhan. Mata elang nan tajam itu tak lepas sedetikpun memandang Luhan sebagai objek. Ia mengabsen tiap lekuk pada diri Luhan.

' Mata rusa yang manis. Dan, hey! Kenapa ada hidung bangir yang mungil seperti itu? Bibir kecil dan tipis. Maniskah? Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya'

Sehun masih terus memandang tak menyadari Kai telah berdiri sambil membawa nampan makan siang mereka. Kai mendudukkan diri dihadapan Sehun. Yang otomatis menghalangi pandangannya melihat Luhan.

" Kau mengganggu, Kkamjongie,"

" Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" sahut Kai dengan geli.

Sehun tak menggubris. Ia langsung melahap makan siangnya. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kearah Luhan.

" Kau tahu? Banyak namja yang mengincarnya" Kai memancing Sehun.

Sehun mendongak sebentar. Lalu kembali focus dengan makanannya. Hah, Kai menghela napas. Terbiasa dengan Sehun yang terkadang mengacuhkannya.

" Dan satu hal lagi. Luhan tak pernah memakai bra"

UHUK UHUK

" MWOO?! "

Sehun sangat kaget. Haha, Kai menyeringai puas dengan reaksi Sehun. Menyadari imagenya, Sehun kembali memasang raut datar.

" Kena kau Oh Sehun.."

Sehun memandang Kai seolah menuntut penjelasan. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu Sehun tertarik dengan Luhan. Oh ayolah.. Siapa tak tahu Luhan ? Gadis yang baru – baru ini sangat popular.

" Kyungie, _gomawo_.."

Luhan meraih nampan yang disodorkan Kyungsoo.

" Ne.."

Seisi kantin beberapa menatap lapar Luhan. Oh, bahkan setiap pergerakannya dirasa menggiurkan. Luhan terkenal dengan keseksiannya. Tubuhnya sangat sintal. Lekukan 'S' sempurna memahat tubuh Luhan. Kulit putihnya kekuningan berseri. Khas gadis asia.

Luhan merasa tatapan disekelilingnya. Mata rusanya berpendar ke setiap sudut kantin sekolah. Ia heran dengan mayoritas namja yang terdiam sambil mengangakan mulutnya. Aneh..

" Kyungie, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? " Luhan akhirnya bertanya.

" _Aniyo_, Luhan Chagi. Chaa lanjutnya makanmu. Tak usah perdulikan mereka," jawab Kyungsoo. Setelah Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyungsoo memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kepada mereka.

Namja – namja itu langsung mengkeret takut. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan makannya. Mereka hanya segan kepada Kyungsoo.

Sehun melihat kejadian itu. Entah kenapa sebagian egonya ingin mengklaim Luhan untuknya sendiri. Tatapan tak rela terlihat dalam manic kecokelatannya.

'Odult Maniac'

ZZRRRRRAAASSSSHHHHH

Hujan deras tepat saat Luhan sampai di halte bus tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Ia tak menyangka akan terjebak hujan disini. Luhan merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri berharap hawa dingin beranjak darinya.

TIIN TIINN

Luhan mendongak. Sebuah mebil berhenti dihadapannya. Kaca mobil terbuka, menampakkan Sehun yang mengisyaratkannya agar masuk.

Tanpa menunggu 2x, Luhan masuk. Entahlah, ia merasa tak ingin menolak tawaran Sehun.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya. Ia menyalakan penghangat. Melihat Luhan yang menggigil kedinginan. Sedang hujan semakin deras, membuat Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

" Apa sudah hangat? Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke apartemenku dulu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

" Ggg-gomawo. Maaf, kk-kalau aaa-aku membuat mobilmu bb-basah, Sehun – sii,"

Sehun tersenyum manis. Senyum langka yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

" Ne,,"

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sehun menuntun Luhan masuk menuju kamar tamu. Mendudukkan Luhan diranjang _queen size_ itu. Ia sibuk mencarikan piyama untuk Luhan.

" Hanya ada piyama ini. Pakailah."

Luhan meraih piyama itu. Ia hendak mengganti pakaiannya namun sejenak ia memandangi Sehun.

Sehun yang mengerti, beranjak keluar. Sebelum ia meraih kenop pintu, Sehun membalikkan badan.

" Akan kubuatkan coklat panas"

Terdengar debamam halus. Luhan menatap pintu yang ditutup. Ia bergegas mengganti bajunya.

Sehun tengah membuat coklat panas yang disiapkannya untuk Luhan. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan Luhan. Sedetik ia mengingat perkataan Kai, sahabatnya.

Jemarinya tanpa sengaja menuang cairan dalam sebuah botol kecil ke dalam mug kecil berisi coklat panas untuk Luhan.

" Sehun – _sii_.." suara merdu Luhan mengagetkan Sehun. Refleks ia melempar botol kecil tadi ke dalam tong sampah didekatnya. Matanya beralih memandang Luhan yang memakai piyama yang dipakai Luhan. Piyama itu sedikit kebesaran hingga mempertontonkan bahu mulus Luhan.

" Ah mian.. Ini coklat panas untukmu,,"

" Terima kasih.." Luhan tersenyum manis. Oh astaga.. Jantung Sehun menggila.

DEG DEG DEG

Sehun merasa berdebar. " Nn-ne.." entah kemana raut datarnya.

Sedang Luhan mulai menyesap pelan coklat panasnya. Raut puas tergambar dari wajah Luhan. Namun tidak untuk beberapa saat..

" SShhh.. ahh.." desis Luhan. Ia merasa aneh disekujur tubuhnya. Terasa panas.

Merasa aneh dengan suara Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan.

" Kau baik – baik saja? "

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna. Mata rusanya mengerjap – ngerjap. Tubuh Luhan tersentak kaget saat Sehun menyentuh bahunya. Ia merasa sesuatu ingin keluar dari perutnya.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit limbung. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan.

" Ahh, Sssehunnhh. Aa-kkuu.." Luhan mendesah sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berputar.

GULP

Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Telapak tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada sintal nan padat Luhan.

' Tuhan.. kuatkan aku"

'Te Be Ce'

#lap idung pake tisu

Astaga otak polosku # lebe

pertama kali coba FF rate M. Ahahaha..

baiklah Silahkan revieww

Gomawo yang mau baca


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Luhannie

Pair : HUNHAN

Genre : Romance (mungkin)

Rate : eM ini eM #duagh XD

Disclaimer : Luhan milik Mr. and Mrs. Xi.

Sedangkan Sehun sah milik saya #plakk

Mian karena Chappie ini bakal mengecewakan :((

Semalat Memcaba

" Sehun – sii.." suara merdu Luhan mengagetkan Sehun. Refleks ia melempar botol kecil tadi ke dalam tong sampah didekatnya. Matanya beralih memandang Luhan yang memakai piyama yang dipakai Luhan. Piyama itu sedikit kebesaran hingga mempertontonkan bahu mulus Luhan.

" Ah mian.. Ini coklat panas untukmu,,"

" Terima kasih.." Luhan tersenyum manis. Oh astaga.. Jantung Sehun menggila.

DEG DEG DEG

Sehun merasa berdebar. " Nn-ne.." entah kemana raut datarnya.

Sedang Luhan mulai menyesap pelan coklat panasnya. Raut puas tergambar dari wajah Luhan. Namun tidak untuk beberapa saat..

" SShhh.. ahh.." desis Luhan. Ia merasa aneh disekujur tubuhnya. Terasa panas.

Merasa aneh dengan suara Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan.

" Kau baik – baik saja? "

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna. Mata rusanya mengerjap – ngerjap. Tubuh Luhan tersentak kaget saat Sehun menyentuh bahunya. Ia merasa sesuatu ingin keluar dari perutnya.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit limbung. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan.

" Ahh, Sssehunnhh. Aa-kkuu.." Luhan mendesah sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berputar.

GULP

Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Telapak tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada sintal nan padat Luhan.

' Tuhan.. kuatkan aku"

ZZZRRRRAAAASSSHHHH

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Hah.. hahh .. hahh .." deru nafas yang memburu terdengar. Sehun mencoba mengendalikan nafsu kelelakiannya. Ia menatap tubuh tak berdaya yang ada ditangannya. Tubuh lemah Luhan, yang masih menggeliat dengan desah halus menggeram dari bibirnya.

"Sshhh .. nghh .. Ssss .. hunhh .. "

Sehun memejamkan mata. Menghirup udara sedalam – dalamnya, menahan sebentar, dan menghembuskan pelan. Namun, pergerakan pelan ditengkuknya menyadarkan Sehun.

Sepasang mata rusa mengerjap pelan dan menatap intens Sehun. Bibir pink alami itu bergerak gelisah. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. Tubuhnya seolah memerintahkan dirinya untuk semakin dan SEMAKIN mendempetkan (?) dengan tubuh Sehun.

Luhan menumpukan dagunya dibahu Sehun. Posisi mereka masih setengah berdiri -dengan Sehun yang masih menjaga keseimbangan- membuat Luhan sedikit terbantu. Hidung bangir Luhan menghirup aroma manly yang menguar alami dari tubuh Sehun.

Lagi, Luhan menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya. Tak menyadari nafas Sehun yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Sss-shhehuuunnnhhh.. Aa-kkuuhh kk-kennhhaphhaahh .."

GUBRAK

Sehun sedikit tertegun namun tak juga menjawab pertanyaan itu. Gadis itu sukses menyadarkan Sehun dari hasrat kelelakiannya. Sepertinya Luhan masih polos. Bahkan tak menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Seulas senyum Sehun kembangkan. Tak tega melihat Luhan berlama – lama seperti itu, ia menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Ia abaikan rasa geli diperpotongan lehernya akibat Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan menghisap pelan lehernya.

Sehun merebahkan Luhan diranjang Queensize di kamar tamu di apartemennya. Sedikit membungkuk agar tak sulit melepaskan kungkungan tangan Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun. Luhan semakin mempererat dekapan tubuh Sehun meski namja itu tak membalas.

Luhan masih setia menggerak – gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu. Tak perduli fakta bahwa piyamanya tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan sedikit gundukan payudara polos miliknya.

GULP

Sehun meneguk saliva kasar. OH MY SEHUN (?)! Demi KKamjong yang SEMAKIN SEKSI. Mata elang Sehun menyaksikan sendiri payudara polos itu #dikitt. Wajah Sehun merah padam menyaksikan (?) piyama Luhan yang tersingkap. Dan gundukan itu mengundang lidah Sehun untuk bermain. Nipple mungil yang mencuat jelas tercetak dibalik piyama itu. Hadiah untukmu, Tuan OH..

"Nghh .. ashh .. " bibir plum Luhan menyanyikan desahan halus nan erotis. Kakinya bergerak tak beraturan.

Dan GOTCHA

Lutut kanan Luhan sukses menyentuh bagian privat Sehun. Luhan menaik – turunkan lututnya. Entahlah, nalurinya seakan menuntun untuk melakukan itu. Sehun kaget bukan main #mainstream bang? XD

" Arggh .. Sial .." mata elang Sehun tenggelam. Sehun menggeram lirih. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Geraman Sehun tepat ditelinganya menaikkan libido Luhan. Ia menggigit telinga Sehun, menarik wajah Sehun.

"Nghh .. Ssehhunnhh .. chuu~ " daannn bibir Luhan sukses mendarat dibibir Sehun #YEAYYYY #duagh ditendang ke EXOPLANET (?)

Luhan melumat bibir Sehun ganas. Menghisap bergantian bibir atas Sehun, menggigit pelan dan menyapukan lidahnya dibibir bawah Sehun. Tak perduli nafasnya terengah. Luhan merasakan sensasi manis lembut bibir yang dilumatnya.

'Sudah CUKUP!' Sehun kalut. Dan dengan sama beringasnya (?) Sehun membalas lumatan Luhan. Bibirnya ia gerakkan mengemut bibir Luhan bergantian. Lidahnya bergerak memaksa Luhan meminta celah diruang mulutnya.

Mengerti itu, Luhan membuka bibirnya. Lidah Sehun meraih lidah Luhan. Menghisapnya sambil bibirnya bekerja memanjakan bibir Luhan yang merengek untuk dimanja. Terlihat rahang tegas Sehun bergerak mendominasi ciuman.

"Mphh .. nnhh .. eumph ..unghh .." Luhan terbuai. Mata rusa miliknya terpejam menikmati buaian bibir tipis Sehun. Tangannya bergelayut di leher Sehun.

"Eumph.. emmhh .. umph .." Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan membuat ciuman basah itu semakin dalam. Luhan memajukan wajahnya menyambut penuh bibir Sehun dan bertukar saliva. Tubuhnya bergerak – gerak meminta lebih.

Sehun hanya mengelus bahu kanan Luhan. Tangan kirinya sibuk menopang sekaligus menahan tengkuk Luhan. Mata elang miliknya terpejam karena Luhan dengan lihai menggoyang lidahnya. (Oow.. obat itu bekerja dengan baik, kekekeke..#yeunketawanista)

Menit – menit berlalu. Sehun beberapa kali menarik nafas ditengah ciumannya. Sama halnya Luhan. Sama sekali tak menginginkan bibir Sehun menjauh barang sesentipun! Ooh, apa itu bisa disebut Good Kisser ? Nan mollayo ..

"Ernghh (?) .. enghh .. umhh .."

Luhan semakin mendesah. Sehun belum juga melepas ciumannya.

"Umphh .. hmmphh .." desah pendek bukti nafsu menguasai Sehun. Lelehan saliva mengalir diantara pautan mereka.

Hampir 10 MENIT! Sehun akhirnya melepas pagutannya. Benang saliva tipis tercipta antara jarak bibir mereka. Sehun membuka matanya memandang Luhan. Mata rusa itu terpejam. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan terbuka. Wajah Luhan merah padam dengan nafas terengah. Ciuman itu membuatnya sedikit kelelahan ternyata.

Sehun tersenyum manis. Jemari nya membelai pipi Luhan lembut.

"Mianhee.." Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan. Dahi Luhan refleks mengerut merasa sesuatu kenyal lembut menyapa bibirnya. Matanya masih terpejam, lelah. Meski nafasnya sudah teratur.

CHUP

Sehun mencium dahi Luhan. AJAIB! Kerutannya ilang! #plakk

Kerutan didahi Luhan memudar. Raut tenang tergambar diwajah Luhan. Sehun membenahi piyama Luhan yang tersingkap. Ia menarik selimut hingga batas dada Luhan. Lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

TING TONG TING TONG

Tepat Sehun menutup pintu, bel berbunyi. #iya gak sih ?

Tanpa melihat intercom #benerlagigak? Sehun membuka pintu. Dan muncullah sosok hitam berdiri manis didepan pintu apartemennya.

" Hihi.. Hai Sehun.." cengir Kai berlalu masuk tak memperdulikan Sehun yang masih diam.

"HUUWAAA ADA BIDADARI TERSESAT"

Teriakan Kai menyadarkan Sehun. Ia bergegas mencari Kai yang sepertinya memasuki kamar tamu.

"ASTAGA SEHUN DEMI TUHAN! Kau menculiknya eoh?!" tuduh Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun dan menatap horror tubuh tergeletak(?) diatas ranjang itu.

Sehun menatap datar Kai. Tak menanggapi apapun. Kai mendekati Sehun.

NDUS NDUS(?)

Hidung mancung tanggung milik Kai mengendus bau tubuh Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun merasa risih. Ia menatao tajam Kai.

"Oke, kau bersih. Kajja kita keluar"

Tatapan mengintimidasi Kai berikan kepada Sehun. Sedang si objek hanya menatap datar Kai.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Sehun menatap Kai seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'. Hahh, Kai menghela nafas. Ia tak begitu sulit menerjemahkan bahasa mata ala Sehun.

"Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa ada disini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Tubuhnya berkeringat dan seperti lelah, mungkin?" pertanyaan beruntun Kai layangkan kepada Sehun. Meski ia tak yakin Sehun mau menjawabnya.

"Ia terjebak hujan."

Hanya itu. Kai menahan nafas geram. Astaga, apa didepannya benar Oh Sehun sahabatnya? Sehun masih menatap datar Kai. Ia heran apa gerangan yang membuat Kai datang ke apartementnya. Bahkan hujan deras masih mengguyur Seoul sore itu.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku kesini mau mengambil sesuatu"

Kai berjalan memasuki dapur. Membuka lemari satu persatu. Seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Aish, dimana aku meletakkannya kemarin?"

Jemari serta mata Kai bergerak sambil terus membuka atau menggeser apapun yang ada didalam lemari itu. Tapi matanya berhenti bergerak mencari ketika 'sesuatu' yang dicarinya telah tergeletak tak berdaya didalam tong sampah!

Kai meraih 'sesuatu' itu. 'Sesuatu' yang adalah botol kecil dalam keadaan kosong tak tersisa. Pikirnya melayang pada Sehun. 'Jangan-jangan' matanya membulat.

BRAK

"Ya! Sehun, kau memberikannya obat perangsang eoh?!"

Sehun yang saat itu tengah berbaring, langsung tersadar dari dunianya. Matanya beralih menatap Kai yang menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Lihat! Aku menemukan botol ini telah kosong. Pasti kau memberikannya ini 'kan?!"

Sehun langsung menatap tajam Kai. Sekarang ia mengerti hal aneh yang terjadi pada Luhan.

"Salahmu" ujar Sehun lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"MWO? Kau menyalahkan aku? Ya! Oh Sehun, jawab aku.."

BUGH BUGH

Terjadilah keributan antara Kai yang menarik – narik sambil memukul Sehun dibalik selimutnya.

Luhan Pov

Aku baru selesai memakai piyama yang diberikan Sehun. Yah, biarpun sedikit kebesaran. Sedikit berkaca memandang puas penampilanku. Setidaknya aku tak terlihat aneh karena aku tak suka memakai bra. Untung saja puting manisku sedang tidur. Hehehe.. Ehh, kenapa aku berpikir begitu? Aishh sudahlah!

Cklek

Mataku mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Mungkin ia didapur"

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Kulihat Sehun sedang mengaduk sesuatu didalam mug kecil.

" Sehun – sii.."

Sepertinya ia sedikit kaget ketika kupanggil. Ternyata Sehun tak sedingin yang kupikirkan.

" Ah mian.. Ini coklat panas untukmu,,"

Sehun menyodorkan mug kecil itu padaku. " Terima kasih.." harum cokelat yang manis. Tanpa ragu aku menyesap cokelat panas buatan Sehun. Rasanya sangat pas dan aku sangat menyukai cokelat panas buatannya. Rasa manis yang tidak terlalu menyapa indera pengecapku.

Ahh, aku sudah cukup hangat. Tapi kenapa aku merasa panas ya? Oh tidak ada apa denganku.

" SShhh.. ahh.." ash kenapa suaraku malah mendesis. Kudengar Sehun bertanya padaku," Kau baik – baik saja? "

Mataku mengerjap. Aku merasa sesuatu aneh bergerak menggelitik perutku ketika Sehun menyentuh bahuku. Astaga aku kenapa.. aku mau bertanya kepada Sehun tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah..

" Ahh, Sssehunnhh. Aa-kkuu.."

Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit berputar – putar. Tubuhku hampir saja terjatuh. Kakiku lemas sekali. Tubuhku aneh. Aku ingin sesuatu.

Melihat perpotongan leher jenjang Sehun, 'sesuatu' didalam diriku bergejolak. Tak kusadari tanganku telah bergelayut manja dilehernya. Kudekatkan wajahku keperpotongan leher Sehun yang kuinginkan. Aku mengendusnya tanpa menghentikan desahanku. Jujur aku tak menyadari ini.

Naluriku seolah menuntunku untuk menghirup aroma manly dari tubuh Sehun. Humh.. sial harumnya semakin membuatku aneh. Kenapa denganku?

Tak banyak yang kulakukan hingga aku meraih bibirnya dan kami berciuman panas. Astaga bernahkah itu diriku? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tapi aku membalasnya. Ciuman ini terlalu memabukkanku. Sehun memainkan lidahnya dengan baik. Kuabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun sukses meraih first kiss ku. Aku ingin ini, tubuhku dan semuanya.

Hingga semua gelap dan yang kuingat adalah Sehun yang menyelimutiku. Aku sempat merasakan bibirku disentuh oleh sesuatu.

Luhan Pov end

'Odult Maniac'

"Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun!" Kai masih betah mengusik Sehun. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Sehun yang akhirnya jengah, bangkit dari tidurnya dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kai.

"Berisik!"

"Ya! Kau harus jelaskan dulu padaku. Aish jinjja"

Kai sangat yakin terjadi sesuatu. Karena botol kecil itu obat perangsang dosis (?) medium. Apalagi ia menemukan dalam keadaan KOSONG! Oh God. Apakah Sehun menggunakan itu untuk menahan Luhan di apartementnya? Ini gila!

Akhirnya Kai berhenti mengusik Sehun setelah Sehun membentaknya.

"Tapi tak mungkin juga Sehun menggunakan itu. Yeoja manapun pasti rela memberikan tanpa dipinta. Hm.." monolog Kai.

'Odult Maniac'

Di kamar Luhan

Diatas ranjang queen size itu Luhan masih terlelap. Hingga sebuah pergerakan kecil menandakan Luhan akan terbangun. Ooh.. lihatlah wajah tak berdosa Luhan. Mata rusa yang senantiasa mengerjap imut itu mulai bergerak – gerak. Kelopak itu mulai membuka perlahan.

"Eungh.."

Luhan mengucek matanya pelan meraih kesadarannya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Luhan bangkit (?) dari tidur cantiknya. Memandang ruang asing tempatnya berada saat ini. Sejenak ia sadar. Ini apartemen Sehun.

"Eumh.. jam berapa ini?" Luhan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak disamping nakas.

Jemari mungilnya meraih smartphone miliknya. Membuka lockscreen yang menampilkan berpuluh panggilan tak terjawab serta pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan," Kyungie pasti mencariku."

Mata rusa itu membuka lebar ketika beralih melihat jam yang tertera dilayar screen. Jam 10 malam.

"Kyaa.. aku harus pulang," tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan meraih tas dan baju miliknya keluar kamar.

CKLEK

Kai yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar Sehun kaget.

"Eh.. Aa-annyeong" Kai melambai kea rah Luhan.

"Mianhee.. Aa-kku harus pulang"

Luhan bermaksud menuju pintu. Namun diurungkannya ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kuantar" suara baritone Sehun terdengar. Kai melotot heboh dibelakang Sehun.

'Sejak kapan si es disini?' batinnya keki. Oh ayolahh.. Kata – kata itu miliknya. Harusnya ia yang mengantar Luhan pulang. Bagus bukan?

"Aa.. tt-ttiddak usah. Aaa-akku bbisa pulang sen-"

Tanpa mendengar Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun menarik Luhan keluar apartemen. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih melotot ke arahnya.

"Haish anak itu!"

'Odult Maniac'

Diperjalanan, tak ada sama sekali percakapan. Luhan hanya diam saja. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Emm.. Sehun – sii"

"Sehun"

"Ah, iya. Sehun – ah.. Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Maaf merepotkanmu"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kea rah Luhan.

"Hm.."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia alihkan pandangannya keluar. Memandang pepohonan basah dan jalanan yang sedikit sepi. Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin menanyakan perihal kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ia takut Luhan salah sangka padanya.

"Mian"

Luhan yang tengah asyik menatap keluar, balik memandang Sehun. Dahinya mengernyit atas perkataan Sehun yang absurd –menurutnya-.

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun berinisiatif menepikan mobilnya dijalanan yang lengang. Luhan semakin bertambah bingung. Matanya mengerjap – ngerjap sedang bibirnya sedikit manyun. Hal mutlak ketika Xi Luhan dilanda kebingungan.

Mata elang Sehun menatap penuh kearah bibir Luhan. Astaga, ia menahan nafas melihat bibir itu sedikit manyun. Kenapa pula mata itu mengerjap eoh? 'Luhan hentikan' geram Sehun dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sehun – ah.. Gwaenchana? Kau berkeringat"

Luhan memandang Sehun heran. Ia melihat Sehun menarik nafas, lalu menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Namamu?"

Astaga, Luhan tak ingat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Sehun adalah hobae Luhan disekolah.

"Xi Luhan. Senang mengenalmu, Sehun – ah. Aku setingkat diatasmu"

"Noona, kau tak mengingatnya?"

Kernyitan samar di dahi Luhan semakin kentara. Bingung dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Merasa Sehun sedikit sulit mengucapkan maksudnya, Luhan tersenyum.

"Katakan saja, Hunn - ah~ " jawab Luhan penuh kelembutan. Jemari mungil Luhan refleks mengelus rahang tegas Sehun. Memang jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh. Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa berbicara kepada Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian jemari halus Luhan sesaat. Lalu menangkap jemari Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Mata tajam Sehun membuka tepat ke dalam mata rusa yang berpendar tenang didalam kelopak mata Luhan.

Sedikit perlahan Sehun mengikis jarak antara ia dan Luhan yang juga terdiam. Keheningan malam serta cahaya remang sangat mendukung saat ini.

"Noona, aku-" suara baritone Sehun menggetarkan jantung Luhan. Oh, so damn sexy!

Sehun sudah memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Bibirnya siap menyapa 'kembali' bibir milik Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Nalurinya sungguh tak terbaca. Dan entah kenapa, ia menantikan hal ini..

Chuu~

ZZRRRAASSSHHHHHH

'Te Be Ceh'

Ohohohoo.. ada yang merindukanku ?

Reader : #geleng – geleng

Sebelumnya, jangan panggil saya 'Author'. Cukup 'Yeun' saja. Aku 92L. Jangan panggil Eonni, karena aku lebih suka 'Noona' #plakk

Dan aaf yang sebesar - besarnya karena NC ny bukan chppie ini :((

Hehe balas review

RZHH 261220 : ini udah apdet. Gomawo sudah baca. Mian Luhan lagi g mau NC sekarang #duagh

Terus review ne ?

meidi96 : Luhannya gak diapa - apain kok. Cuma 'dipanasin' aja #plak XD

ohristi95 : AH BENARKAH TBC NY MENGGANGGU ? MANA MANA BIAR YEUN HAJARR #duagh XD

soojaetyas : ini udah lanjut. makasih udah baca FF abalku :D

younlaycious88 : Luhan ny g kenapa - napah kokh kekekee

LuXiaoLu : Jreng jreng jreng apa hayo kkkkkk. ini udah lanjut. gomawo

EXOBARBIE : wah sepertinya mengecewakan. mianhee :((

AlmiraAzhari : Nee annyeong #lambai2 hihi Luhan 'kan seksoih

fangirl-shipper : makasih udah nunggu. ini chp 2 ny XD

Huaa seneng deh pada nungguin. HUNHAN ship pada Yadong Mode On _ne_? XD XD

Mianhee karena chap ini belum NC. KAsian Luhan dong #pukpuk Luhan

Mungkin chap depan bakal NC hehe #evillaugh

Yeun usahain sebisa Yeun buat yang mendidih (?). Secara, Yeun anak polos #kerjapkerjap

Pengalaman nulis NC baru coba2. Mungkin penulisanny agak sedikit beda dengan NC khas FFN

Terakhir, ASTAJIM Silent readerrr... tobat dong demi HUNHAN nih :((

REVIEW again ?


	3. Chapter 3

"Katakan saja, Hunn - ah~ " jawab Luhan penuh kelembutan. Jemari mungil Luhan refleks mengelus rahang tegas Sehun. Memang jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh. Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa berbicara kepada Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian jemari halus Luhan sesaat. Lalu menangkap jemari Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Mata tajam Sehun membuka tepat ke dalam mata rusa yang berpendar tenang didalam kelopak mata Luhan.

Sedikit perlahan Sehun mengikis jarak antara ia dan Luhan yang juga terdiam. Keheningan malam serta cahaya remang sangat mendukung saat ini.

"Noona, aku-" suara baritone Sehun menggetarkan jantung Luhan. Oh, so damn sexy!

Sehun sudah memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Bibirnya siap menyapa 'kembali' bibir milik Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Nalurinya sungguh tak terbaca. Dan entah kenapa, ia menantikan hal ini..

Chuu~

ZZRRRAASSSHHHHHH

.^.^.

._.

.^.^.

Bibir tipis yang menjadi hasrat terbesar yeoja SM High School itu meraup bibir mungil milik Luhan. Sehun membiarkan bibirnya tetap disana, meresapi manis alami dari bibir Luhan. Mata elang Sehun menatap kedua bola mata Luhan yang menutup. Sehun dapat merasakan bibir kenyal Luhan mengemut pelan bibirnya.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun semakin memajukan kepalanya. Menyesap penuh kelembutan bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Luhan member perlawanan lembut dengan menggigiti bibir tipis Sehun. Menyapu daging kenyal tak bertulang miliknya dibibir memabukkan Sehun.

Lengan Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan. Memperdalam intensitas kecupan mereka. Rain sound yang kembali mengguyur Seoul membuat Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Waktu yang tepat, Oh ?

Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar diantara tautan mereka. Luhan telah mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Menarik Sehun agar lebih mendalami ciuman mereka.

"Ngh.." lenguhan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Yang tentu tak disia-siakan Sehun dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Luhan menangkap lidah Sehun dan mengemutnya kuat – kuat. Hawa dingin telah enyah dari tubuh Luhan yang masih memakai piyama tipis.

Hanya sebentar, Sehun melepaskan lidahnya dengan menggigit bibir Luhan.

"Akh.."

Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan, Sehun balik menyesapi lidah lembut lawan mainnya. Mengusap tiap susunan gigi kecil Luhan dan menggelitik langit – langit mulut Luhan. Rahang tegas Sehun bergoyang naik – turun ketika lidahnya makin gencar mengerjai bibir itu.

Luhan menarik nafas sedikit karena Sehun memajukan bibirnya lebih lagi ke dalam mulut Luhan. Seolah ingin menelan apapun rasa manis yang jelas tak mau ditinggalkan Sehun. Saliva mereka tertukar. Luhan menelan saliva manis yang cukup banyak itu hingga meleleh disudut bibir Luhan.

Tentu saja Luhan tak merasa jijik. Malah menikmati hal itu.

PLOP

Sehun melepas tautan mereka. Mata elangnya menatap Luhan yang masih terpejam. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat lelehan saliva disudut bibir Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah meski nafasnya sedikit terengah. Bibir itu membengkak dan sangat basah.

Sehun meraih tisu yang ada di dashboard mobilnya. Lalu membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan.

Sontak Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Mata rusa yang tenggelam didalam kelopak itu membulat. Bibir Luhan sedikit membuka. Terkejut Sehun melakukan ini padanya. Apalagi wajah Sehun terlampau dekat.

Mata rusa itu menelisik tiap lekuk wajah Sehun yang masih serius menghapus jejak saliva dibibirnya.

'Tampan,' batin Luhan.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Tatapan datar Sehun memudar ketika melihat raut manis Luhan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya.

CUP

Sehun mengecup kilat hidung Luhan.

"Ehh.." Luhan kaget diperlakukan seperti itu. Matanya yang sedikit besar itu membola. Ahaha.. nanti matamu copot, Hannie~

Setelahnya, Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Lalu memandang lekat – lekat wajah Luhan yang saat ini menurutnya sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ingin sekali ia meremas pipi gembung Luhan namun ia urungkan niatnya. Luhan masih diam dengan ikut memandangi wajah tampan Sehun –menurutnya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Smartphone milik Luhan bergetar. Menyadarkan Luhan dari acara tatap – menatap dengan Sehun. Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan merogoh ponsel di tas nya.

"Kyungie Calling"

'Astaga, aku lupa menelponnya' Luhan menepuk dahi pelan. Melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun belum melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan.

Dengan segera, Luhan menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Yeob-"

"XI LUHAN! KAU KEMANA SAJA EOH? KENAPA TAK MENJAWAB TELPONKU HAHH?

NGIINGG

Telinga Luhan berdenging akibat teriakan Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia lupa untuk mengantisipasi Kyungsoo akan berteriak. Bahkan belum selesai ia berbicara sudah dijawab lengkingan Kyungsoo. Sungguh sahabat ajaib..

Sehun terkekeh. Jujur saja ia sempat kaget dengan teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo. Ia sangat paham bagaimana menderitanya Luhan akibat teriakan itu. Luhan bahkan mengusap – ngusap telinganya. Sambil meniup satu tangannya yang sedikit mengepal seperti mengumpulkan udara, lalu menghantarkan udara tersebut ketelinganya.

"Aigoo Kyungie~ Kau mau membuatku tuli eoh? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu" bibir Luhan mengerucut. Sebal karena diteriaki sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" meski pelan, namun tetap saja intonasi bicara Kyungsoo sedikit nyaring. Luhan mendengus kesal.

Sehun kembali terkekeh. Fokusnya ia alihkan dan mulai melajukan mobil. Sangat tahu sahabat Luhan pasti telah mencemskannya.

"Tadi aku terjebak hujan, Kyungie. Dan kau tahu? Sehun menolongkuu" Luhan bercerita dengan antusias. Yah meski terkadang ia kesal karena Sehun, ia mengesampingkan pikirannya bahwa yang menyebalkan bukanlah Sehun. Melainkan fangirls-nya.

"Eoh? Kau tidak diapa – apakan olehnya 'kan , chagi?"

Nada khawatir jelas tedengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Luhan tak heran karena Kyungsoo memang terkadang terlihat seperti eommanya.

"Aniya.. dia hanya-"

DEG

Sekelebat kejadian saat dimana ia meminum coklat panas buatan Sehun muncul. Mata Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap. Memproses apa yang terngiang dikepalanya.

"Halo? Halo? Luhan .. Luhannie chagi? Kau masih disana?"

Sehun yang mendengar langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah terdiam.

'Apa ia sudah mengingatnya?' batin Sehun.

"LUHAN!"

Bentakan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan. Dengan gelagapan, Luhan menjawab.

"Aahh .. nn-nee, Kyungie. Aa-aakuu bb-baik – bbaik saja. Ehehe.."

Luhan tak perduli Kyungsoo percaya atau tidak padanya. Sehun hanya diam tetap fokus kedepan.

"Hum arraseo. Sekarang cepat PULANG!"

PIP

"Ya! Kyungie ~ ah sudah diputus." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kembali. Kyungie sangat marah padanya. Kembali diam sambil menatap luar dibalik kaca mobil. Sehun melirik Luhan yang hanya diam.

"Noona, dimana rumahmu?"

Malam semakin larut bahkan hujan semakin deras. Sehun tak mau terlambat mengantar Luhan pulang. Sangat sadar bahwa Kyungsoo, sahabatnya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun. Iris hangat itu melihat – lihat ke depan baru menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ah di apartemen sesudah perempatan itu, Hunnah~"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Memajukan mobilnya semakin cepat. Menembus serbuan rintik air ditengah gelap malam yang semakin larut dan dingin.

.^.^.

'Odult Maniac'

._.

TING TONG

"Yaa.. sebentar" teriakan dari dalam menghentikan Luhan memencet bel. Sehun sengaja mengantarkan Luhan hingga sampai ke apartemennya. Luhan menunggu sambil berdiri dekat disamping Sehun.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka memunculkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"Luhaann – ah ~ Aigoo ~ kenapa tidak menelponku tadi hmm? Aku bisa menjemputmu, chagi ~" Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

"Aku sudah besar. Tentu saja aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kyungie~"

Sehun masih diam didepan pintu. Ia memang bersikeras mengantar Luhan sampai kedalam apartemennya. Tentu yaa dengan menyeret Luhan. Saat ini Kyungsoo masih sibuk menanyakan ini dan itu kepada Luhan.

"Ehemm"

Suara baritone Sehun menyadarkan acara lovey dovey ala Kyungsoo-Luhan.

"Ah, mianhe. Mari silahkan masuk dulu" ujar Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolong Luhan.

"Lain kali saja, noona. Aku harus pulang" balas Sehun. Benaknya mengingat Kai yang masih di apartementnya. Tentu Sehun khawatir jika saja teman hitamnya itu berbuat hal aneh di apartement nya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hun - ah. Hanya sebentar saja. Kajja.." Luhan langsung meraih lengan kekar Sehun. Menggandengnya ke dapur. Dimana hidangan makan malam sudah tersaji dan masih dalam keadaan hangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Tapi noona ~"

"Gwenchana, Sehun – sii. Kajja kita makan bersama"

Buru – buru Kyungsoo menyahuti. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Luhan memilih duduk disamping Sehun.

SKIP

"Gomawo, noona"

"Jangan sungkan, Sehun – sii"

"Sehun, noona"

"Ah ne, Sehun – ah. Sekali lagi gomawo ne. Maaf jika Luhan sangat merepotkanmu." jelas Kyungsoo membuat mata rusa Luhan berbinar bingung. 'Memang aku kenapa?' batinnya.

Sehun tersenyum samar. "Gwenchana, noona. Aku permisi dulu. Annyeong"

"Ne annyeong"

Kyungsoo masih menatap punggung Sehun hingga memasuki lift. Luhan turut memandangi Sehun.

Disana, Sehun berbalik ke arah berlawanan. Melambai tangannya pelan ke arah Luhan dengan senyum yang sangat tipis. Lalu menghilang karena pintu lift menutup.

"Xiao Lu~"

GLEK

Aura suram Kyungsoo menggelitik tengkuk Luhan. Tubuh Luhan bergidik merasa tatapan tajam bola bundar dimata Kyungsoo.

"Nee Kyungie ~ Waeyo?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai kejam. Mata bundar Kyungsoo memandang intens Luhan beserta sesuatu ganjil ditubuh yeoja didepannya.

"Apa ada yang mau kau sampaikan padaku, Xiao Lu ~?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Kyungie?" sahut Luhan sambil mengerjap – ngerjap polos.

"Jinjja?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada sedikit tak percaya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Sambil tetap mengintimidasi Luhan.

"Nee ~ Kyungie – ya ~"

"Ooowh.. lalu bisa jelaskan padaku, piyama siapa yang kau kenakan, hmm?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan dengan intonasi 'manis'nya.

"Ee-ee.. ii-ini ppunya Ss-sehun, Kyungie ~ "

"Lalu?"

Luhan menunduk malu. Pipinya memerah. Jemari bulat Luhan meremas ujung piyama. Sedikit gugup. Wae Luhannie?

"Hanya itu, Kyungie ~"

Sungguh Kyungsoo masih merasa hal berbeda dari tubuh Luhan. Tapi ah sudahlah..

"Baiklah. Ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah, Lu ~"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak mencurigainya lagi. Kekekeke…

.

Ditempat Parkir

Sehun masih diam didepan kemudi. Pikirnya menerawang saat kejadian ia mencium Luhan disini. Mobilnya.

"Aish aku lupa menjelaskannya"

Mengacak rambut platina itu frustasi. Disandarkan tubuhnya sejenak. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Takut jika Luhan salah paham atau bisa saja menjauhinya.

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. Hanya dengan memikirkan Luhan saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah dirasakan Sehun, kini menjalar ke seisi ruang hatinya. Sehun tersenyum samar dengan telapak tangan memegangi jantungnya.

"Lu ~"

Drrt drrt

Sehun meraih ponsel dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

From : Kkam Jong

To : Ohdeult Mi Ja

Aku lapar. Belikan aku makanan ne, saengi :D

Sehun menatap datar pesan itu. Hei, Kai hanya tua 3 bulan darinya. Humh.. Sehun menaruh ponsel ke jok samping. Ia menyalakan mobil lalu keluar dari area parkir apartemen.

.^.^.

.^.^.

'Odult Maniac'

._.

._.

Luhan tampak masih berguling – guling diatas bed besarnya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut, dahi mengkerut serta alis yang hampir menyatu. Sungguh kesal karena ia tidak jua mengantuk.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur ya"

Bangkit dari tidurnya. Mata rusa mungil itu menelisik setiap isi kamarnya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengusir bosan.

"huft.. bosan" keluh Luhan sambil meniup – niup poni rambutnya.

Luhan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Seketika ia teringat akan piyama yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Jemari bulat Luhan meraba piyama halus ditubuhnya. Menyesap aroma maskulin Sehun yang melekat.

"Umh, citrus dan vegetal" dengung Luhan. Aroma itu sangat menenangkannya. Ingatan Luhan mem-flashback dimana Sehun merenggut ciuman pertama Luhan.

Wajah Luhan kembali bersemu. Jemari bulat Luhan memegangi bibirnya. Kecupan itu masih meninggalkan manis dibibirnya.

"Sehunn. Tampan.."

Hmh.. Luhan menenggelamkan bola matanya. Perasaan hangat menyapa hatinya ketika mengingat Sehun, namja yang terkadang menyebalkan itu. Anii, maksudnya fangirl-nya. Dan dirinya hanya korban efek samping (?) atas teriakan para yeoja yang meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Luhan memasang earphone yang tersambung dengan smartphonenya. Menyetel lagu favoritnya sebelum kembali mencoba untuk terlelap. Masih dengan membayangkan wajah Sehun dalam fikirnya.

"Jalja Hun-ah"

Selang beberapa menit, Luhan sudah terlelap.

.^.^.

._.

KRRIIINNGGG

Bunyi berisik weker Luhan berdering nyaring. Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming dari bed-nya. Ia malah semakin meringkuk dalam di selimutnya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Kyungsoo muncul dibalik pintu. Mata bulatnya menoleh ke weker milik Luhan yang masih berbunyi. Menggeleng – geleng maklum. Ia lalu mematikan jam itu.

Kyungsoo duduk dipinggiran bed. Jemarinya membelai rambut halus Luhan. Wajah Luhan tertutup selimut hingga hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lu ~ irreonaa"

Luhan hanya diam. Yah, Luhan hanya sedikit sulit untuk dibangunkan. Tak mau membuat Luhan terlambat, Kyungsoo menepuk pipi bulat Luhan pelan. Membangunkan Luhan sama halnya dengan membangunkan mayat (?)

"Lu~ bangunlah. Nanti kita terlambat"

Hening

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa saat berharap Luhan bergeming.

"Ya! XI LUHAN. CEPAT BANGUN" teriak Kyungsoo. Namun ..

Hening

TWITCH

Seketika perempatan samar muncul di dahi Kyungsoo. Dengan penuh hasrat (?), Kyungsoo membuka paksa selimut Luhan. Dan mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna setelahnya.

Sebuah benda nista menyumpal telinga Luhan. Hihihi..

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH

Perempatan di dahi Kyungsoo muncul semakin banyak (?). Urat kekesalannya muncul ke permukaan.

Dengan paksa, Kyungsoo membuka earphone itu dari telinga Luhan. Menarik nafas bersiap untuk..

"XIII LLUUHHAAANNNN" teriak double oktaf Kyungsoo menggema.

"YA! Hannie masih ngantuk tauuukkk" Luhan langsung terduduk bangun dari tidur dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Ehemm.. bagaimana tidurmu, Xiao Lu?"

GLEK

"Eehh, Kyungie~"

"Ya! Cepat mandi. Kita terlambat bodoh"

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung beranjak cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Menyambar handuk dan melesat langsung kekamar mandi.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Terkadang Luhan memang menyebalkan.

"Ahh, sebaiknya aku bersiap"

.^.^.

'Odult Maniac'

._.

Hari ini sangat cerah. Aroma basah selalu menjadi favorite Luhan dimusim panas. Kemeja putihnya membentuk lekuk tubuh Luhan. Dua kancing teratas sengaja tidak Luhan kancingkan. Gundukan kenyal sedikit menyembul dibalik benda nista (read: kemeja) itu. Dasi terpasang longgar. Mahkota surai bergelombangnya sengaja dibiarkan tergerai lepas.

Luhan tengah berjalan kaki dengan Kyungsoo sambil berbincang ringan menuju sekolah mereka. Udara pagi membelai surai hitam kelam Luhan. Sinar matahari pagi memantul diwajah bening kekuningan Luhan. Membuat sisi kecantikan seorang Xi Luhan semakin bersinar.

Kyungsoo sengaja membangunkan Luhan lebih awal. Ingin menikmati udara pagi musim panas. Luhan sempat menggerutu namun, tentu saja ia tak bisa menolak keinginan sahabatnya. Toh jarak sekolah dan apartementnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kyungie ~ hari ini eomma ulang tahun. Menurutmu, aku beri kado apa ya?"

Kyungsoo melihat mimik wajah bingung Luhan sungguh menggemaskan. Kepala yang meneleng ke kanan sambil memasang pose berfikir yang imut.

"Aigoo Luhannie ~ jangan seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu"

Luhan cemberut mendengar respon Kyungsoo yang tidak tepat sasaran.

"Aku bertanya, Kyungie ~" rengek Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha,, ne ~ buatkan saja cake, Hannie – ah."

Raut Luhan mengeruh seketika. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Wae?"

Deer eyes Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap imut penuh harap kepada Kyungsoo. Oh, sepertinya Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Hahh.. arra. Aku akan membantumu" keputusan final Kyungsoo.

"Yeayyy gomawo Kyungie ~" teriak Luhan riang sambil sedikit melompat – lompat. Hingga payudara Luhan menyembul dibalik seragam Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos. Tercetak cukup jelas bagian dalam tubuh Luhan yang polos tanpa terhalang benda apapun yang melekat disana.

Rok lipat yang menutupi hanya setengah paha itu sedikit terangkat. Bokong bulat Luhan yang sangat menonjol membuat rok itu semakin pendek terangkat ke atas.

"Hentikan Lu ~ " ujar Kyungsoo saat orang – orang memandang aneh ke arah Luhan.

Luhan nyengir. Yah, ia hanya terlalu senang.

._.

.^.^.

Sehun baru tiba disekolah. Ia masih di area parkir khusus siswa. Sambil menunggu Kai memarkirkan mobilnya, Sehun mengotak – atik ponselnya. Tak lama, Kai berlari menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya ke kelas.

Saat Sehun sampai dikoridor dekat kelasnya, ia melihat segerombolan namja yang tampak mengikuti dua orang sunbae yeoja dibelakang mereka. Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Kai turut mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Whoaa, Luhan sunbae segar sekali pagi ini"

Luhan terlihat santai bercanda – canda bersama Kyungsoo. Rok lipat separuh paha itu memamerkan kulit bening kekuningan nan mulus Luhan. Saat berjalan, bokong sintal itu bergoyang kekanan kekiri bergantian. Segerombolan namja itu ikut menggerakkan kepala mereka seiring dengan langkah Luhan.

Astaga.

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar suara berisik dibelakang mereka. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap tajam namja – namja lapar dibelakang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Mereka berhambur lari melihat Kyungsoo menatap tajam mereka. Yah, Kyungsoo cukup disegani disana. Karena ia sepupu pemilik sekolah.

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Wae Kyungie ~"

"Aniyaa :)"

Mereka kembali menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil berbincang. Tak jauh disana, Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter.

"Sehun, lihat 5 namja dibelakang Luhan. Mereka membawa papan tipis cukup besar. Sepertinya-"

Kai tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya melihat Sehun telah melesat cepat ke arah Luhan. Dengan cepat menyusul Sehun saat 5 namja yang merupakan hoobae mereka telah bersiap mengayun papan tipis itu ke arah belakang Luhan.

WUUSSHHH

Angin buatan dari papan tipis itu berhembus kencang. Membuat rok lipat Luhan tersibak ke atas. Kelima namja itu bersiap dengan mata mereka untuk melihat 'sesuatu' dibalik rok lipat itu.

"Ahhh…." Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat merasa angin berhembus tepat dibelakang mereka. Rok lipat mereka hampir saja tersingkap.

Namun..

SRREETT

Sehun dan Kai dengan cepat memposisikan tubuh mereka dibelakang Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Menutupi objek 'pribadi' dibalik rok lipat itu.

GLEK

Kelima namja itu hanya terdiam karena dihadiahi tatapan dingin Sehun dan seringaian Kai.

"Pergi"

Suara baritone Sehun terdengar dingin menghantam mereka.

"Mm-mmianhe ss-sunbaee. Lari" salah satu namja mengkomandoi temannya untuk bergegas dari hadapan sunbae mereka yang dingin.

"Kyaaa SEHUN OPPAAA KAI OPPAAA KERENN"

"SEHUNN-AHH KYAA KYAA"

"KAI OPPAAA"

Fansgirl Sehun yang bahkan ikut menyerukan nama Kai bergema setelahnya.

"Mereka keterlaluan" rutuk Kai. Matanya melirik Sehun yang juga balas menatapnya. Mengabaikan teriakan yeoja – yeoja disekitar mereka.

"Gomawo, Sehun – ah"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap mereka. Kali ini Luhan sangat berterima kasih karena lagi – lagi Sehun membantunya.

"Hm" Sehun hanya menjawab pelan yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Luhan memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Sehun.

"Ne ~ gomawo emm-" perkataan Kyungsoo terputus sambil melirik name tag Kai."Ah, gomawo Jong In – sii" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar. Bibir seksih Kyungsoo melengkung tersenyum berbentuk hati. Sedangkan Kai sempat terpaku sejenak memandang Kyungsoo. Ia menyeringai pervert..

"Sama – sama, baby ~"

PLETAK

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya!" hilang sudah raut wajah ramah milik Kyungsoo dan bertransformasi menjadi galak.

"Appo baby – ya ~" rengek manja Kai sambil memanyunkan bibir sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dengan kesal ia mengamit lengan Luhan beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun dikoridor.

Selepas mereka pergi, Kai kembali menyeringai. "Hehe.. gadis menarik"

Sehun hanya menatap Kai datar. Sudah paham apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabat pervertnya itu.

.^.^.

._.

"Kyungie ~ ayo cepaatt"

Besok adalah akhir pekan. Luhan bermaksud memberi kejutan kepada eommanya sore ini. Dan berencana untuk menginap bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ne ~" teriak Kyungsoo dari kamar.

Luhan kembali mengecek cake yang dibuat kilat olehnya. Tentu dengan dibantu Kyungsoo. Ia tak begitu pandai membuat cake. Saat ini Luhan hanya mengenakan dress simple berwarna peach yang menutupi sebagian pahanya. Dengan sepatu flat senada.

"Kajja Lu ~

Eomma Luhan tinggal dikawasan Gangnam. Yah, Luhan memilih tinggal diapartemen. Ia ingin hidup mandiri. Meski itu berarti Luhan harus meninggalkan eommanya sendirian. Appa Luhan sudah meninggal ketika Luhan tingkat pertama.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Luhan tak menemui sang eomma. Kesibukan di sekolah membuatnya tak punya waktu luang untuk bertemu bahkan hanya sekedar menelpon.

"Kyungie ~ apa kau membawa sesuatu?"

Luhan memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka di basement tempat Kyungsoo menaruh mobilnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado yang terbalut pita merah muda.

"ini kadoku. Kau tak membawa apa – apa Lu ~?"

"Aniyaa.. Cake ini sudah cukup hehe ~"

Mereka memasuki mobil dan langsung melesat ke kediaman eomma Luhan.

._.

._.

TING TONG

Luhan memencet bel pelan. Sedikit melihat kue ditangannya. Siap memberi kejutan untuk eomma tercintanya.

CKLEK

"Nona Luhan, Nona Kyungsoo. Silahkan masuk" seorang maid berseragam hitam putih dengan renda menyambut mereka. Apartemen Xi Qian -eomma Luhan- sangat besar.

"Dimana eomma?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Luhan. Dirinya sudah beberapa kali ke sini. Bahkan maid disini mengingat dirinya.

"Sebentar biar saya panggilkan, nona"

"Aniya, Jung Ahjumma. Luhan mau memberi eomma kejutan"

"Ah, baiklah nona. Mari ikut saya"

Luhan mengikuti Jung Ahjumma ke lantai dua.

'Kuharap eomma benar – benar berubah~' batin Luhan.

Sesampainya disana, sebuah pemandangan tak diinginkan terpampang dihadapan Luhan. Dua insan yang saling berpautan panas.

PLUK

Kotak cake ulang tahun ditangan Luhan jatuh. Bersamaan dengan airmata Luhan yang menetes. Rasa kekecewaan mendalam menyeruak didalam hati Luhan. Masih sama. Eommanya belum berubah sama sekali.

Sosok disana yang tengah bertukar ciuman terkejut mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat Luhan memergoki mereka..

"Lll-luhannie ~"

'Odult Maniac'

SAH TE BE CE

..

..

Yeun : Ehm Mm-mianhee readerdul. NC nya gagal #lagi

Reader : #buang muka

Yeun : Aaa mianheee nee #puppy eyes Sehun

Reader : #melotot kejam

Yeun : Hiks #pundung

Sehun : Annyeong readerdeul. Thehun dithini. Jangan marah ne thama Yeun noona. Thehun belum thiap buat grepe – grepe Luhannie thekarang. Chap depan, Thehun bakal paktha Yeun Noona buat NC-nya. Dan thebagai permintaan maaf, Thehun yang baleth reviewnya ne..

mirarose86 : ini thudah dilanjut noona. themoga ff abal Yeun noona tidak mengecewakan ne? gomawo chuup #bonuth kekeke

RZHH 261220 : KEKEKE tenang thaja. bethok Lu noona Tehun thekap di apartemen Thehun. #smirk

ohristi95 : noona pervert #plak hihihi

Dazelle Saputri : kalo numpang thebenernya noona mw review ff thiapa? hehe.. ini thudah dilanjut noona

meidi96 : Thehun ngk thengaja, noona. waktu itu, Thehun pan lagi ngelamun #manyun. lagian kalo thama Lu noona tuh gak perlu pake perangthang thegala, noona. kekekeke

wumth : Panggil thaja 'Yeun'. noona yeun memang aneh #lirik yeun. umm kaithoo nya nanti Thehun minta munculin deh noona. ditunggu ne

LuXiaoLu : #dikasihkompor Uwaaa panath - panath noonaa...

.9 : ini thudah dilanjut noona

Choi Rai Sa : mian kalo kurang hot. Yeun noona pan thedikit pabbo "duagh ditendang yeun appoo noona :(

younlaycious88 : kekeke Yeun noona belum thanggup bikin en thce

edogawa ruffy : Huwaa annyeong anakku (?) Eh tapi ngomong - ngomong kapan ya thehun bikin anak thama Lu noona?

apink : Thththttt noona jangan kerath - kerath. Hah, noona tau? Lu noona itu thekthii

AlmiraAzhari : Thetuju dengan noona #cipok basah

HyunRa : Lu noona bukan bad girl kok. cuma thedikit poloth kekekeke

Wu Zi Rae KTS : chap depan noona. Thehun udah thiap thama golok kalo yeun noona gak buatin NC buat thehun #smirk jg

zae konstantin : kekeke waeyo? #hug

BuingThehun : ini udah dilanjuut. themoga memuathkan ne?

fangirl-shipper : ne noona. ini thudah lanjut

IkaIkaHun11 : apa yang dipanjangin (?) noona #senyum pervert #dijewer Luhan

lee sunri hyun : ne ini chapter 3 ny

lisnana1 : kekeke tunggu di chap depan ne noona. jangan lupa bw handycam #smirk

lin lin : eum noona, mungkin bakal ada kejadian tak terduga di chap depan. tggu nee

PUuPpyyto : Thehun kagak nyothor. tapi Lu noona yang maktha Thehun #cembetut

Yehetempatnoltuju : kekeke thudah dilanjut noona

Oke Thehun mewakili Yeun noona mengucapkan (?) terima kasthih kepada reader yang thudah review #tebarkisseu

Mianhee kalo chap ini mengecewakan dan ceritanya themakin abthurd #ribet. Yeun noona pabbo #yeun melotot

Kekeke.. pai pai readerdul

Yeun : #bangkit dari pundungan. Nah, readerdul. mianhe ne kalo feel ceritanya makin g kerasa dan terkesan kemana2 alurnya. NC lagi Yeun buat sekarang. Akan Yeun usahakan siap secepatnya.

Saannngggkkkyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	4. Chapter 4a

Luhan mengikuti Jung Ahjumma ke lantai dua.

'Kuharap eomma benar – benar berubah~' batin Luhan.

Sesampainya disana, sebuah pemandangan tak diinginkan terpampang dihadapan Luhan. Dua insan yang saling berpautan panas.

PLUK

Kotak cake ulang tahun ditangan Luhan jatuh. Bersamaan dengan airmata Luhan yang menetes. Rasa kekecewaan mendalam menyeruak didalam hati Luhan. Masih sama. Eommanya belum berubah sama sekali.

Sosok disana yang tengah bertukar ciuman terkejut mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat Luhan memergoki mereka..

"Lll-luhannie ~"

._.

._.

"Hiks.." isakan lirih Luhan terdengar.

Eomma Xi dengan buru – buru melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pasangannya. Sosok itu diam sambil melepas rengkuhan dari pinggang eomma Xi. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Luhaann.." eomma Luhan bermaksud mendekati anaknya.

"Berhenti" sahut Luhan dingin dengan sedikit bergetar. Bibir kecil itu digigit kuat. Meredakan kekecewaannya saat ini. Kyungsoo yang saat itu disampingnya, hanya diam. Dirinya tak berhak ikut campur disini.

"Luhan, eomma-"

"Bukankah eomma sudah berjanji padaku?"

Eomma Xi memandang sendu putrinya. Kembali menyakiti Luhan. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal memenuhi hati eomma Xi. Tapi ia ingin Luhan mengerti dirinya kali ini. Katakanlah ia egois.

"Chagi, eomma bisa jelaskan, nak" ujar sang eomma dengan sedikit parau.

"Wae eomma? Hiks.. Kenapa? Eomma sudah berjanji padaku, hiks hiks.."

Luhan menangis. Matanya tak sedikitpun memandang eommanya. Satu tangannya meremas dada kirinya yang berdetak sakit, meyesakkan nafas Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Chagi, eomma .. eomma mencintainya, hiks mianhee" eomma Xi turut menangis. Sosok disampingnya mengelus punggung eomma Xi, menenangkan. Melakukan hal sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan sama saja dengan memperburuk keadaan.

"Mwo? Eomma memilihnya? Eomma memilih yeoja itu dibandingkan Luhan, anakmu sendiri?" nada rendah suara Luhan sungguh membuat eommanya membeku.

DEG

"Andwae! Luhan, eomma mohon mengertilah, hiks" egois. Eomma Xi menggeleng. Pikirnya kalut bagaimana lagi cara membuat Luhan memahaminya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. "Aakku mmembencimu, eomma" Suara Luhan terdengar dingin. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah.

"Lulu ~"

"AKU BENCI MEMPUNYAI EOMMA PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS"

DEG

Sebuah hantaman telak mendera ulu hati eomma Luhan. Sosok eomma yang telah melahirkan Luhan itu terpaku ditempatnya. Sedangkan Luhan, setelah meneriakkan kekesalannya beranjak pergi meninggalkan eommanya yang terpaku.

"LUHAN ~ Tungguu!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Luhan mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo menyusul Luhan yang hampir mencapai pintu apartemen. Dengan sebelumnya sedikit membungkuk kepada eomma Xi.

BRAK

Pintu apartement terdengar dibanting cukup keras.

"Hiks mianhee Luhannie ~" isak tangis nyonya Xi semakin keras.

"Sudahlah. Kita temui Luhan setelah semua membaik. Jangan memaksanya, Miele" suara lembut namun tegas membisiki telinga eomma Xi.

"Tapi, Sooyoungie ~"

"Ssstt.. dia butuh waktu. Mengertilah, Miele. Ini tak mudah untuknya" sahut yeoja yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari eomma Xi itu menenangkan.

Ya.. Xi Qian, eomma Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Sooyoung, yang adalah seorang yeoja. Hubungan sesama jenis antar perempuan jelas sangat tabu di Seoul. Dan Luhan sangat tidak menyukai kelainan yang dialami eommanya.

Sooyoung masih memeluk Qian, kekasih sesama jenisnya.

"Tenanglah, Miele. Aku bersamamu." Seraya merengkuh tubuh ramping Qian, yeoja itu sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Menenangkan yeoja yang dikasihinya.

"Hiks.. Gomawo, Youngie ~" Qian semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam rengkuhan Sooyoung. Mengurangi beban yang menghimpit hatinya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melegakan dadanya yang sesak.

"Ne, Miele ~"

.

._.

.

"Luhannn – ahh" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Luhan yang cukup jauh darinya. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil mobilnya.

BRUMM CKKIIITTT

Kyungsoo menginjak kuat pedal gas mobilnya. Decitan ban mobil Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring. Ia tak mau sampai kehilangan jejak Luhan.

Disisi lain, Luhan masih berlari kecil dengan airmata yang masih menetes. Sebelah tangannya meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Ini sangat menyakitinya. Luhan sangat kecewa dengan eomma.

"Eomma ~" suara serak Luhan menggumamkan nama sang eomma. Demi apapun didunia ini, Luhan tak benar – benar membenci eommanya. Luhan hanya tak ingin sang eomma dipergunjingkan masyarakat nantinya. Hubungan sesame jenis semacam itu sangat tabu di Seoul.

Luhan bahkan sempat merasa atas perasaan eommanya kepada appa. Benarkah mereka saling mencintai dahulu? Lalu ada apa dengan ini? Luhan memang tak banyak tahu masa lalu eommanya.

"Hiks .. hiks .." Luhan masih terus berlari pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak perduli siapapun yang ia tabrak. Hatinya kalut saat ini..

BRRMM

Sebuah Ferrari putih berhenti di dekat trotoar tempat Luhan berlari. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang turun dari mobil itu dan menghampirinya.

"Hiks.. Kyungie – ya ~"

Langsung saja Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh bergetar Luhan. Saat itu juga tangis Luhan pecah sudah dalam rangkulan tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Dirinya terkejut menemukan sisi rapuh seorang Luhan.

"Ssstt.. Lu ~ sebaiknya kita masuk ke mobilku"

Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan masuk ke mobilnya. Meski ia butuh penjelasan, Kyungsoo paham cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti akan menceritakan kepadanya.

Didalam mobil, Luhan diam saja. Hanya terdengar cegukan sisa – sisa tangis Luhan tadi. Kyungsoo masih focus menyetir. Sesekali ia juga melirik khawatir kepada Luhan. Benaknya memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Luhan saat ini.

"Lulu ~ Kau mau es krim? Aku akan mentraktirmu"

Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya yakin atas perkataannya. Tapi setidaknya ia mencoba memancing reaksi Luhan. Benda dingin yang meleleh ketika memakannya, adalah hal ampuh yang sering Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menjinakkan Luhan ketika merajuk.

Yah, sangat berbeda untuk kasus yang satu ini.

"Heungh?" Luhan terdengar berdengung. Alisnya bertaut dengan pipi yang menggembung sedikit lucu. Sepertinya Luhan tengah menahan isakannya. Deer eyes Luhan memancarkan binary penuh kebingungan.

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat. Luhan polosnya sudah berubah mood. Yang perlu dicatat, untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku anggap jawaban itu iya"

Senyum manis Kyungsoo mengembang. Ia tahu Luhan paham ucapannya. Pikirannya masih sedikit kacau. Kyungsoo memutar jalan menuju café es krim langganan mereka berdua yang tak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

.^.^.

.^.^.

Luhan tengah menatap muram es krim dihadapannya. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyentuh partikel dingin manis berwarna cokelat itu.

"Lu ~ kau tak suka es krimnya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendongak. Deer eyes mungil itu menemukan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berbinar sedih dan raut wajah menyedihkan dibuat – buat.

"Aniya. Aku akan memakannya, Kyungie ~ hehe" balas Luhan dengan cengirannya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Luhan kembali menjadi Luhannya yang polos. Biarkanlah untuk sekarang ini sebagai sahabat, Kyungsoo ingin menghilangkan sejenak beban di hati Luhan.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Luhannie ~' batin Kyungsoo menjerit sedih. Ia tak perduli Luhan yang tersenyum manis seperti itu. Mata Luhan sungguh memancarkan hal berbeda dengan senyumannya. Hanya do'a yang Kyungsoo panjatkan agar semua baik – baik saja.

"Waeyo Kyungie ~ ?"

Suara lembut Luhan menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo. Dialihkannya mata bulat itu memandang Luhan sedikit miris. Namun cepat disembunyikannya senyuman itu. Kyungsoo tak mau membuat Luhan kembali sedih karena menganggap ia mengasihani Luhan.

Hal yang sangat dibencinya.

"Gwaenchana, chagiya ~" sahut Kyungsoo penuh sayang. Luhan mengangguk kemudian. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghabiskan es krim cokelat bercup sedang.

'Semoga Tuhan memberi jalan terbaik untuk masalahmu, Lu ~'

._.

._.

Esoknya..

"Nananana.."

Rambut sedikit ikal Luhan berkibaran tertiup angin. Rok lipat Luhan bergoyang kencang akibat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit hiperaktif pagi ini. Entah kemana raut sedihnya kemarin. Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruang BK. Luhan mendapat sedikit teguran yang berhubungan dengan seragamnya.

"Ck ck Luhannie ~"

Luhan menghentikan senandungnya dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap lucu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Waeyo Kyungie ~?"

Menghela nafas pelan. Ia heran apakah Luhan tak mengerti juga? Ia nyaris saja di skorsing hanya karena tidak memakai seragamnya lengkap.

Yeah, Luhan mengabaikan sweater pelengkap seragam sekolahnya.

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, Lulu ~"

Luhan mengerjap. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aniyaa.. ini musim panas dan juga benda itu merepotkan, Kyungie ~"

Alasan yang sama. Sweater yang merupakan pelengkap seragamnya dianggap angin lalu oleh Luhan. Hanya itukah alasan Luhan? Jawabannya adalah iya.

Kyungsoo memutar mata bosan. Sangat tidak logis menurutnya. Tidak memakai sweater hanya karena merepotkan. Dan Kyungsoo tak mau membantah lagi sekarang.

"Hh, baiklah. Tidak ke gym hari ini, Lu ~?"

"Aku akan pergi, Kyungie ~ Dan aku akan membawamu turut serta. Tidak ada penolakan"

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menyela, Luhan sudah mendahuluinya. Lagi – lagi Luhan berbuat seenaknya.

"Kyungie ~ Kau tak ingin sepertiku? Lihat dadaku bahkan tanpa memakai bra terlihat sama dengan milikmu yang memakai bra. Hihihi"

"Ck.. Ya! Jangan meledekku, Lu ~?" bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut kesal ketika Luhan mengatainya. Oh ayolah, ia tak biasa dengan benda berat yang ada di gym. Belum lagi instruktur yang melatih Luhan sedikit mesum. Hiuwwh..Kyungsoo bahkan bergidik ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Luhan selalu menganggap benda seperti bra adalah benda merepotkan untuknya. Lagipula dari sudut kesehatan, kawat kecil yang terbungkus pada bagian bawah cup bra memicu penyakit berbahaya. Luhan sendiri menemukan fakta itu sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat itu, Luhan menemukan artikel penyebab penyakit itu. Kanker Payudara. Salah satu pemicu dini adalah seringnya menggunakan bra yang memiliki kawat dibagian penahan bawah cup bra.

Luhan tak mau hal itu terjadi padanya. Rumor yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang yang terkena penyakit itu, harus menghilangkan bagian dada yang terinfeksi. Yang artinya kehilangan sebelah dadanya?

BIG NO. Luhan bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan sebelah dadanya raib akibat penyakit mengerikan semacam itu. Bagaimana nanti jika ia menyusui anaknya kelak? Pikir Luhan polos saat itu. Oleh karena itulah, Luhan aktif melatih otot dadanya dengan rutin melakukan gym.

"Hihi.. Kajja kita masuk, Kyungie ~" Luhan menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit melamun untuk memasuki kelas mereka.

Cklek

"Annyeong, seonsaengnim. Mianhe sedikit terlambat"

Luhan tersenyum manis setelah membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo hanya memandang jengah pemandangan didepannya. Ia tahu, Lee seonsaengnim menatap tak berkedip area bawah dagu Luhan yang sedikit tersingkap.

Belum lagi teman sekelas yang mayoritas namja memandang lapar Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang tak mengerti apapun hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan bibir sedikit maju. Ia bingung kelas yang mendadak hening ketika ia masuk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ekhemm" Kyungsoo berdehem setelahnya.

Lee seonsaengnim tergagap. Seketika ia berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan suasana.

"Ah, ehm baiklah. Kalian boleh duduk"

Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan ke bangku mereka berdua dekat jendela. Yeoja teman sekelas Luhan tak ada yang membenci mereka. Sebagian dari mereka hanya terkikik jika terjadi hal seperti tadi.

Tak ada namja yang tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikiran mesum jika berhadapan dengan seorang Gadis berkulit emas seperti Xi Luhan..

._.

._.

DUK DUK DUK

Suara dribble bola terdengar menggema ditengah lapangan. Tampak dua kubu tengah memperebutkan bola orange bergaris hitam. Tak ketinggalan sorak yeoja ababil yang berteriak kencang dipinggir lapangan.

"KKKYYAAAA SEHUN – AH SARANGHAEE"

"SEHUUNNN - AHHH"

"ANIYAAA SEHUN TAMPAANNN"

"PPALLII PPALLIIII SEHUN - AHH KYAAA KAU KEREENNN"

"SEHUUNN AHH FIGHTING"

Teriakan demi teriakan itu sama seklai tak mengganggu para pemain dilapangan. Hanya beberapa dari mereka mendengus kesal karena tak satupun yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Hei bukankah mereka juga namja keren karena bisa bermain basket? Kau salah, bung!

Duk duk duk

Disana, diantara namja – namja yang turut men-dribble bola, ada Sehun si Pangeran Es. Saat ini, Sehun berhasil merebut bola dari pemain lawan yang nyaris saja memasukkan bola ke ring timnya.

"SEHUNN!"

Dengan gesit, Sehun menghindar ketika ada yang mencoba meraih bola dari tangannya. Lalu melemparkannya kepada Kai yang tak jauh darinya.

HUP

"KYAAAA KAIII KAIII KKAAAIIII"

"KYAA KAII OPPAAAA"

Kali ini teriakan itu beralih ditujukan kepada Kai yang menangkap bola dari Sehun. Ring lawan sudah didepan mata membuat Kai semakin ketat dihalangi oleh tim lawan.

Kai melemparkan bola yang diperkirakan akan ditujukan Kai ke dalam ring. Namun..

HUP

SRAAKK

Bola itu ditangkap oleh Sehun dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam ring dengan sempurna.

"YEAYYY SEHUNAAAH MENANGG"

"KYAA CHUKKAEE SEHUNAHHH"

Si pangeran es mendapat acungan jempol dari Kai, sahabatnya. Sehun menatap Kai sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang yang disediakan.

"Ini minuman untukmu"

Seorang yeoja menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin didepan wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan yeoja yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ia memandang dingin gadis itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya meraih botol minum miliknya sendiri yang tergeletak diatas bangku panjang.

"Untukku saja ne.. GLUP GLUP GLUP.. ahhh.. gomawo ~"

Kai tiba – tiba menyela diantara mereka dan langsung mengambil botol minum yang diabaikan Sehun. Sudut bibir Kai terangkat memandang yeoja tadi. Ia melihat yeoja itu tengah tertunduk lesu karena diabaikan Sehun.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Mianhee minumannya kuhabiskan"

Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia memberikan senyum manis kepada Kai.

"Ne gwaenchana. Aku pergi dulu"

Tak lama yeoja itu pergi, Kai memandang Sehun. Tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun selalu dingin kepada gadis itu. Kai tahu Sehun mengenal yeoja tadi. Yeoja asal jepang yang sempat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun.

Yang sangat jelas Sehun tolak begitu saja.

"Kau harus hati – hati pada gadis itu, Sehun – ah. Kudengar appanya adalah yakuza."

Sehun yang tengah mengguyur air dari botol minum ke kepalanya langsung terdiam. Pernyataan Kai tadi menarik perhatiannya. Mata elang Sehun memandang penuh tuntutan kepada Kai.

"Lee Chae Rin. Nama koreanya. Aku tak tahu banyak tentangnya. Namun yang sangat kuingat. Ayahnya sangat memanjakannya."

Sehun masih memandang Kai dan kali ini sedikit tidak mengerti. Seolah apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Pabboya. Bisa saja kau dibunuh oleh suruhan ayahnya, Sehun – ah"

Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya masa bodoh. Ia memilih menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

"Aku baik – baik saja"

Sehun membuka suara. Ia bermaksud membuat Kai untuk tidak mencemaskannya. Kai hanya menghela nafas lelah. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam pikiran Kai.

"Kau mau ikut berlatih pedang bersamaku, hunahh?" entah kenapa Kai ingin sekali mengajak Sehun kali ini. Berlatih pedang sudah cukup lama digeluti oleh Kai. Mengingat appanya yang juga berasal dari Jepang.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Kalau dipikir – pikir toh tak ada salahnya mencoba. Terkadang Sehun suka mencoba hal baru seperti yang Kai tawarkan padanya kali ini.

"Ne.."

"Baiklah. Besok kita mulai. Kajja.." Kai dan Sehun bergegas meninggalkan lapangan disana untuk mengganti baju. Tubuh mereka terasa lengket oleh keringat. Sehun bermaksud untuk mandi di kamar mandi club dance.

._.

._.

TEETT TEET TETT

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Helaan nafas lega terdengar hampir disetiap ruang kelas. Seolah mereka terlepas dari penjara mengerikan. Padahal jam pelajaran masih panjang.

"Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga." Sama halnya dengan yang lain. Luhan tampak menghela nafas lega. Bel istirahat adalah nyanyian surge untuknya lepas dari pelajaran Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Kau ingin ke kantin, Lu ~?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut kepada Luhan.

"Ne Kyungie ~ aku sangat lapar" sahut Luhan sambil mengelus perut rampingnya.

"Kajja"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar dari kelas mereka. Diperjalanan menuju kantin, selalu ada saja namja yang menyapa genit kepada Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat sekaligus bodyguard Luhan, jelas siap sedia untuk memelototi namja pervert itu.

"KYUNGSOO – AHH" seseorang berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang yeoja manis mungil menuju ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun – ahh" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. Luhan yang mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, langsung memutar tubuhnya. Mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo melihat yeoja mungil yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kyaaa Byunnie – ya" teriak Luhan heboh melihat teman mereka kembali.

GREEPP

Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu langsung memeluk erat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang juga dibalas sama eratnya.

Mereka tampak tersenyum senang satu sama lain. Murid lain yang melihat adegan teletubies ala KyungHanHyun hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Aigooo Byunnie ~ kenapa lama sekali eoh? Kami sangat merindukannmu, tahu"

Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu sudut meja kantin. Kyungsoo tengah mengantri makanan untuk mereka. Ck ck, sabar ne Kyungsoo – ah..

"Mianhee.. hihihi" gadis mungil itu hanya member cengiran kepada Luhan.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana liburanmu. Menyenangkan, hem?"

Luhan yang tak sabar langsung menanyakan banyak hal kepada Baekhyun. Meski sedikit kelabakan, Baekhyun tetap berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Luhan. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa jika menemukan sesuatu yang lucu.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan antriannya. Ia tak tahu seorang namja tan tengah ikut mengantri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Fyuhhh.."

Kyungsoo bergidik geli saat merasakan terpaan angin di leher jenjangnya yang terekspos. Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Ia malas untuk meladeni siapapun yang bias saja merusak moodnya.

"Fuuhhhh.." kali ini Kyungsoo masih bertahan karena ia hampir sampai pada gilirannya. Sudah cukup lelah Kyungsoo berdiri untuk mengantri di sini. Bias saja orang jahil yang mengganggunya ini hendak merebut antrian.

"Ffiiuuhhhhhhh.."

"Ya!" Kyungsoo sudah sangat jengkel langsng membentak siapapun yang berani mengganggu. Ia sudah bersiap dengan kepalan tangan mungil di tangan kanan.

Dan cengiran namja bodoh berkulit tan dihadapannya sukses membuat perempatan di dahi Kyungsoo muncul.

TWITCH

"Grrrr… apa maumu, Jongin – sii" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menahan kesal. Tak ia perdulikan para murid yang mulai memusatkan perhatian kepada mereka.

"Annyeong baby – ya" sosok si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Kai, tersenyum polos kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aghassi, giliranmu" panggilan si penjual menyadarkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak meladeni Jongin. Kyungsoo beralih dari si perusak suasana seperti Jongin.

..

..

Lanjuuutttt


	5. Chapter 4b

Selesai dengan pesanannya yang cukup banyak, Kyungsoo mulai meraih satu persatu makanan itu. Jelas saja tak muat seluruhnya di tangan mungil yeoja itu. Kai hanya terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit kepayahan.

"Perlu bantuanku, chagi?" tawa Kai pecah seketika mendapat pelototan tajam dari yeoja bermata bulat itu. Namun terlihat menggemaskan dimata Kai tentunya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bias sendi-ahhh minumannya.."

Salah satu minuman yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo terlepas. Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit oleng karena seseorang tak sengaja menyenggolnya.

HUP

Kai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo beserta minuman itu dengan tangannya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo berdetak cepat saat merasakan dada bidang Kai dibahunya. Hembusan angin pelan menghantarkan aroma manly dari tubuh Kai.

"Hati – hati. Hampir saja"

Suara rendah Kai membuat Kyungsoo bersemu. Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan benar, lalu meraih beberapa makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Kajja"

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil tertunduk. Debaran aneh itu membuatnya hanya diam ketika Kai menggandengnya.

"Kyungie ~ gwaenchana?"

Luhan menatap khawatir wajah memerah Kyungsoo. Semenjak Kai ikut membantu Kyungsoo tadi, gadis bermata bulat itu hanya diam saja. Bahkan saat Kai berpamitan, Kyungsoo masih bungkam.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya saling pandang karena sahabat mereka tetap diam saja tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya.

._.

._.

"Huh, instruktur menyebalkan."

Dumelan kesal meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Luhan. Yeoja bermata rusa itu sesekali memukul kecil kemudi mobil. Ia bermaksud menjemput Kyungsoo disekolah.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Mobil Ferrari putih milik Kyungsoo sengaja Luhan bawa. Kyungsoo tidak jadi ikut dengannya karena urusan klub vocal. Sebagai gantinya, Luhan menjemput Kyungsoo setelah pulang dari gym.

Sekolah saat ini tidak terlalu sepi. Kyungsoo tadi menghubunginya kalau ia baru siap pukul 9 malam. Luhan sengaja memilih menunggu Kyungsoo saja. Firasatnya sangat bagus saat ini.

Kaki mungil Luhan berjalan pelan menuju ruang klub dance. Ruangan itu sudah sepi. Sepertinya sudah selesai digunakan. Ruangan ini baru akan dikunci tepat jam 9 malam.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh sintalnya diatas sofa. Merebahkan diri sejenak. Setelahnya, Luhan memasang headset ke telinganya yang tersambung dari ponsel. Ia mulai berdiri setelah menyetel lagu yang diinginkan.

Perlahan Luhan mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu yang diputar. Meski hanya Luhan sendiri yang mendengarnya.

Sambil menutup mata, Luhan asyik dengan dunia menarinya.

._.

._.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Padahal ini sudah jam 6 sore menjelang malam. Sepintas ia memikirkan Luhan yang hari ini tidak ditemuinya. Sebersit perasaan rindu membelenggunya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun malam – malam seperti ini?

Yah, barangnya ada yang tertinggal di kamar mandi klub dance sekolah. Sepertinya barang itu terlupa saat Sehun mandi sehabis bermain basket.

Krriieett

Sehun mendorong santai pintu klub dance yang sedikit terbuka. Sejenak ia terpana melihat seorang yeoja yang tampak sedang menari. Gerakannya begitu luwes dan tegas disaat bersamaan.

Gadis itu adalah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang memejamkan matanya seolah menghayati.

GREP

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakannya. Aroma vegetal bercampur citrus menyapa penciuman Luhan. Wangi manly khas seseorang yang ia sukai.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdetak tak karuan sama seperti Sehun –namja yang memeluknya-. Luhan dapat merasakan jantung Sehun yang berdebar kencang dipunggungnya.

"Bogoshippoo, noona" ucap Sehun pelan disamping telinga Luhan. Nafas hangat Sehun menggelitik permukaan kulit leher jenjangnya.

Suara baritone Sehun memunculkan semburat kemerahan dipipinya. Tautan tangan kekar Sehun diperutnya membuat rona kemerahan itu memenuhi wajah bening kekuningan Luhan.

Sehun tak tahu kenapa, gejolak perasaannya semakin membuncah ketika merasakan Luhan didalam pelukannya. Ia sangat menyukai saat Luhan terasa pas bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Nado bogoshippoo, Sehun – ah"

Luhan turut mengeratkan tautan tangan kekar Sehun. Sembari mengelusnya, Luhan memejamkan kembali matanya. Menikmati saat – saat seperti ini. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, dirinya sangat merindukan namja ini. Sehun tampak menumpukan dagunya di bahu mulus Luhan yang terekspos.

Mata elang Sehun menatap tajam ceruk leher jenjang Luhan. Dan entah sejak kapan bibir tipis Sehun sudah mendarat di perpotongan leher Luhan.

Sehun mengecup lembut bagian polos itu. Luhan mendesah tertahan ketika sesuatu kenyal dan lembut terasa di lehernya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan.

Bibir Sehun semakin berani kali ini. Ia mulai menggigit lalu menghisap sedikit daging leher Luhan seperti vampire. Ketika Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, sebuah corak merah keunguan membekas di leher polos Luhan.

Merasa kurang, Sehun menjelajahi tiap bagian bahu kanan Luhan dengan lidahnya. Mengecupnya mesra dan penuh kelembutan. Ia dapat merasakan badan Luhan sedikit menegang dan cengkeraman Luhan yang semakin erat.

Luhan merasakan kakinya sedikit lemas akibat buaian Sehun. Namun dengan tanggap, Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan agar tetap berdiri. Ia masih sibuk bermain dengan ceruk leher mulus Luhan. Melukiskan karya seni dari mulut miliknya dengan media leher Luhan.

"Sshh.. anhhh.. Ssshhsehhuunnhh.."

Lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. Mata elang Sehun memejam merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika mengerjai bahu Luhan. Satu tangannya terlepas dan meraih dagu Luhan agar menghadapnya.

Chuu~

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir mungil Luhan . Membiarkannya sesaat mendarat disana.

Mata elang Sehun bertemu pandang dengan deer eyes bening milik Luhan. Dan tatapan mematikan Sehun menghanyutkan Luhan untuk ikut masuk kedalam dunia si Pangeran Es. Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir atas Luhan dan Luhan ikut balas melumat bibir bagian bawah Sehun.

Sehun mengganti pegangan tangannya yang satu menahan samping kiri tengkuk Luhan. Rahang tegas Sehun tampak mendominasi ciuman basah itu. Luhan sedikit kewalahan, tetap mencoba membalas lumatan Sehun sebisanya.

Naluri sungguh hebat mampu menuntun Luhan yang polos ketika berciuman. Ck ck ..

Lidah Sehun memaksa bibir Luhan untuk member sedikit celah. Tangan kekar Sehun sedikit menggelitik perut Luhan.

"Ahh.."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun mendorong lidah Luhan untuk memancingnya bermain. Luhan merasa sedikit kegelian ketika lidah Sehun beralih menggesek giginya dilidah nya.

Lama Sehun menikmati bibir manis Luhan yang sudah pernah dikecupnya. Saliva mereka saling tertukar. Sebahagian tertelan oleh Luhan bahkan menetes disudut bibirnya. Sehun sangat memanja bibir mungil Luhan dengan kecupan mesranya.

Luhan ganti mengemut lidah lembut nan manis Sehun. Pemuda itu diam sambil menggerakkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan.

PLOP

Ciuman panas itu terlepas kemudian. Beberapa tetes saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun menyeruput saliva itu dengan bibirnya. Mata elang Sehun menatap mata rusa bening gadis didepannya.

Kali ini, Sehun mencumbui bagian kiri tengkuk Luhan. Telinga mungil itu dikulum dan digigiti Sehun. Telinga Luhan basah oleh saliva Sehun.

"Sshhh,, ahh.. Sshhunhh..emphh.."

Luhan mendesis ketika Sehun kembali membuat jejak dititik sensitifnya. Lidah tangkas Sehun mencumbui bawah telinga Luhan dan perlahan turun hingga menemukan kembali ceruk leher bagian kiri.

"Nghh.. Sehunnhh.." Luhan meremas rambut belakang Sehun sebagai pelampiasan fraksi nikmat yang diterimanya. Sungguh pandai lidah lembut dan bibir tipis Sehun mainkan.

Sambil tetap membenamkan kepalanya, Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan perlahan. Menuju sofa besar disana. Nafas mereka saling memburu. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil berjalan pelan dalam tuntunan Sehun.

BRUK

Sehun menendang tas milik Luhan yang mengganggu –menurutnya- dengan kakinya dari atas sofa. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang langsung terduduk dipangkuannya.

Mata Luhan sontak membulat seketika. Bokong sintalnya merasakan gundukan keras dibalik jeans yang dikenakan Sehun.

GLEK

Ketika Luhan menggerakkan sedikit bokongnya, Luhan dapat merasakan betapa besarnya sesuatu itu. Namun Luhan tidak menyadari perlakuannya membuat Sehun mendesis samar.

"sshhh.. Lu ~"

Sehun tak lagi menyebut Luhan dengan sebutan 'noona'. Oh ayolah, Sehun mencintai gadis dalam pangkuannya ini. Bahkan si es sendiri mengakuinya sekarang.

Refleks Sehun meremas perut Luhan pelan. Bokong Luhan seolah menggodanya.

"Ahh, Sehunhhah.. eunghh.." jemari Sehun merangkak naik hingga menemukan gundukan kembar polos Luhan. Dan Sehun bersumpah dengan satu tangan kekarnya sendiri, gundukan milik Luhan sangat kenyal. Sehun meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Nnghhh.. Sehunhh.. ahh"

Luhan tak mampu menahan desahannya. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari Sehun. Ia bermaksud membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Sabarh Lu ~" satu tangan Sehun mengelus paha Luhan yang hanya mengenakan hot pants berwarna cokelat. Sangat menyatu dengan kulit bening kekuningan Luhan.

"Ahh.. anhh.. Sehunhhah.." Luhan memegangi telapak tangan Sehun yang menangkup sebelah dada sintalnya. Ia mengeratkan tangannya seolah meminta Sehun meremasnya lebih kencang.

Sehun menurutinya. Luhan semakin kelinjangan. Sesuatu bagian selatannya terasa basah. Bibir Sehun mengecupi pipi Luhan dari samping. Sesekali ia membasahi wajah Luhan dengan salivanya. Sedang Luhan tengah sibuk meraba paha Sehun melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Anghh.. hunhhh.." kali ini, Sehun memilin nipple Luhan bergantian. Tangan lainnya sudah mulai merambat dibagian selangkangan Luhan. Mengelusnya tepat ditengah – tengah sedikit atas. Bagian klitoris Luhan.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Lu ~" ujar Sehun di sela kegiatannya.

Luhan tak mampu menjawab. Ia fokus pada dua titik yang saat ini tengah dikerjai oleh tangan kekar pemuda dibelakangnya. Sehun menyesap aroma basah pinus dari tubuh Luhan.

"Anghh.. Sehunhh kumohonhh" Luhan menginginkan bibir Sehun memanjanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Masih di pangkuan Sehun tentunya. Bibir kecil Luhan menyambar bibir tipis Sehun kembali. Bibir yang kali ini menjadi candu untuk Luhan.

"Eumphh.. emmpphh.. hmph" memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Sehun turut membalas lumatan Luhan yang kali ini sedikit ganas. Satu tangannya menelusup dibagian punggung Luhan dan membuat pola abstrak disana.

Sedang tangan satunya kembali meremas bergantian gundukan kenyal polos itu. Luhan menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tepat bertemu dengan sesuatu keras milik Sehun.

"Ennghh.." Sehun melenguh akibat tindakan Luhan yang berani. Ia sudah tak dapat lagi menahannya.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari punggung dan dada Luhan. Ia meraih ujung kaos Luhan dan menariknya ke atas.

GULP

Penerangan yang cukup terang jelas memantulkan tubuh mulus milik Luhan. Kulit bening kekuningan itu terlihat bersinar. Sehun bersiul melihat pemandangan indah didepannya.

Luhan yang sempat kaget tertunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya melingkar ditengkuk Sehun.

"Jangan memandanginya saja, Tuan Oh"

WOW. Luhan memancingnya. Sehun bersumpah kalimat itu benar – benar keluar dari mulut Luhan sendiri. Sebuah smirk mengerikan tercetak dibibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun kembali mengecup pipi Luhan dan sudut bibinya. Turun menjalar dagu dan rahang bagian bawah Luhan. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya mempermudah Sehun untuk semakin leluasa menjelajahi leher jenjang itu. Sehun semakin bersemangat ketika Luhan meremas rambutnya.

"Ahh.. nghh sshh.."

Jejak merah keunguan menghiasi tiap jengkal yang Sehun tinggalkan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun kini berhadapan gundukan yang sangat kenyal dan padat Luhan. Sejenak pemuda itu mendongak kepada Luhan. Meminta persetujuan..

Merasa Sehun menjauh dari lehernya, Luhan merunduk. Mata rusanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan elang Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun memelintir kuat nipple merah mudanya yang sudah tegak menantang.

Melihat Luhan yang belum menjawab, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Sehun seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Luhan.

"Anghhh.. nneehh..akhh" setelah menjawab, Sehun memelintir lagi nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras. Satu tangan Sehun mengelus bagian atas payudara Luhan yang sukses membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"Ouhh.. Ssshh.." Sehun memilih untuk mengecup bagian atas dekat nipple Luhan. Sedikit menggoda Luhan yang sudah blingsatan. Daging payudara kebanggaan Luhan digigit kecil oleh Sehun.

Dan lagi – lagi Sehun melukis ungu abstrak dibagian dada Luhan. Kanan dan kiri bergantian. Luhan mendesah sedikit frustasi melihat Sehun yang tak juga mengulum nipple's nya.

"Nghh.. nghhh Ssehunh pleaseehhhh" sebuah smirk terangkat di sudut bibir Sehun ketika Luhan memohon padanya.

Namun smirk Sehun lenyap ketika bokong sintal Luhan bergerak maju mundur dibawah sana.

"Ssshh kau menggodaku Lu ~"

Luhan tak perduli. Ia menyukai sensasi menggelitik ketika miliknya bergesekan dengan gundukan milik Sehun. Tanpa aba – aba, Sehun meraup ganas putting merah muda Luhan. Menghisapnya seolah ingin menelan habis payudara itu.

"Ouhh.. ahhmhh.. "

Desahan Luhan mengalun diruang klub dance itu. Luhan masih berada di pangkuan Sehun. Jemari mungil Luhan meraih ujung kaos Sehun. Mencoba sedikit menariknya ke atas.

Kuluman Sehun terlepas ketika Luhan membuka kaosnya. Kedua mata rusa Luhan terpana ketika melihat otot dada kekar nan bidang Sehun. Jemari mungilnya memegang dada bidang Sehun, merasakan otot berbentuk serta sixpack samar di bagian perut.

Tatapan Sehun masih dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Diraihnya tubuh Luhan. Dan dibaringkannya secepat kilat diatas sofa.

"Aahh..Ohhh.. SSssehunhh ahh.." Sehun langsung menindih tubuh ramping Luhan. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda sebelumnya. Satu tangan Sehun membuka kaitan jeans dirinya. Sedangkan Luhan, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah ketika Sehun mendorong bagian selatannya dengan sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik jeans Sehun.

Kaki Luhan mengangkang. Bagian bawah tubuhnya telah berhadapan langsung dengan milik Sehun. Meski celana mereka masih sama – sama terbungkus.

"Humph.." Sehun sangat menyukai kegiatannya mengulum bergantian nipple Luhan dan memelintirnya.

"Ohh .. Sssehunhh.. morehh" antara miss v Luhan dan mr dick Sehun saling bergesekan. Satu tangan Sehun turun dan membuka habis celana Luhan. Menyisakan underwear putih transparan yang Luhan kenakan.

Luhan merasakan angin menghembus pahanya. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika ia hanya memakai underwear saja.

"Akhh sshhh.. ohh.." bagian pusar Luhan dimainkan oleh lidah Sehun. Semakin turun kebawah hingga Sehun menemukan miss v tembam dengan klitoris yang menegang.

Lidah Sehun terjulur, menjilati miss v Luhan dari luar underwear. Refleks Luhan menekuk dan mengapit kepala Sehun diantara selangkangannya. Sambil menurunkan celana dalam Luhan, dirinya menurunkan habis jeans beserta undewearnya.

Ohh.. mata rusa itu kembali membulat untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak? Junior Sehun mengacung tegak dengan ukuran yang WAW. Luhan tak yakin benda itu muat di mulutnya.

Ehh wait..

Luhan berpikir begitu?

Gadis itu menggeleng atas apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Waeyo Lu ~"

"Aa-aniya, Sehunnie ~ ii-iituu" sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Percayalah. Aku akan melakukan dengan pelan."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun membasahi satu jarinya ke dalam miss v Luhan.

CLEB

"Akkhhh,, hiks .." isakan kecil Luhan lolos.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Sehun mengecup berkali – kali dahi Luhan. Ia masih membiarkan satu jarinya diremas kuat oleh vagina ketat Luhan. Ohh, ini baru satu. Bagaimana jika itu miliknya?

"Sshh.. tenanglah Lu ~ atau kita hentikan saja"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng keras. Ia bertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sshh Lu ~ gigit saja lenganku"

"Anniya, lanjutkan"

Sehun mengangguk. Perlahan, ia mulai memaju – mundurkan satu jarinya. Sambil sedikit melebarkan lubang vagina Luhan. Tak mau membuat Luhan sakit nantinya.

"ahh.. ahh Ssehunn ahh amhh.."

Gotcha

Ujung jari Sehun menemukan sesuatu kenyal didalam sana. Melihat itu, Sehun berkali – kali menumbuk titik itu. Luhan semakin bergerak gelisah ketika Sehun mempermainkan bagian dalamnya.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. ouhh fashhteerrhh hunnhh.."

Luhan mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya kali ini. Bahkan Luhan turut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menerima sodokan jari Sehun. Ia ingin lebih dan lebih dalam lagi jari Sehun memasuki vaginanya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun memposisikan juniornya yang mengacung tegak. Junior besar itu menampar pipi vagina Luhan. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sehun menempatkan juniornya di lubang hangat Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Ahh.. oohhh.. AAAARRRGGGHHHHH"

"Oohhhh.. ssshhhhh kau seemmpiithhh Lu ~"

Dengan sekali sentakan, Sehun mendorong juniornya masuk bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan jarinya. Setelah membiarkannya sesaat, Sehun langsung melumat bibir Luhan.

"ERRMMPPPHHHH.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Rasa anyir menyeruak di indera pengecap Sehun dan Luhan. Itu adalah darahnya. Ia juga merasa juniornya merobek sesuatu dalam vagina Luhan.

Yah, itu adalah selaput dara Luhan.

Dalam hati, Sehun tersenyum. Ia orang pertama yang mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan tautannya.

"Ssaakiiitthhh hunhh"

"Sshhh.. gwaenchana Lu ~ atau kau mau kuhentikan?"

Tapi Luhan hanya menggeleng. Ia hanya diam sambil membiasakan benda asing yang masuk ke lubang hangatnya. Sehun sendiri menahan kuat hasratnya untuk menggenjot lubang ketat Luhan.

Miliknya bahkan sempat sedikit kesulitan saat penetrasi. Namun dengan bantuan precum Luhan yang cukup banyak, miliknya sukses merobek selaput dara Luhan.

"bergeraklah"

"Akan kulakukan dengan lembut Lu ~"

"AKu percaya padamu, Sehunnie ~"

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Pemuda itu berusaha mencapai titik terdalam Luhan. Bagian dalam itu tepat merangsang penuh kenikmatan dalam bercinta hingga ke ubun – ubun.

Sedangkan Luhan yang awalnya sesekali mengernyit sakit, kini sudah mulai menikmati genjotan lembut dari Sehun. Merasa Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa, Sehun menaikkan sedikit demi sedikit tempo genjotannya.

"ahhh.. ngghh.. ahhh.. oohhh…" Luhan mendesah gila. Kakinya ia lingkarkan dipinggang Sehun.

"Ahh.. ahhh Lu ~"

Sungguh nikmat. Junior Sehun seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang ketat Luhan. Namun Sehun tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"ohh.. Ssehunn fasshhteerrhhhh.."

Mendengar lenguhan Luhan yang memintanya, Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan tepat menumbuk titik terdalam Luhan.

"AAKKHH.. oohh.. ohh Sehunhh morehhh.. morehh Sehunahhh ~"

Sehun semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Ohh miliknya sungguh diperas habis oleh Luhan.

"Shit! Lubangmu sangat sempith Lu ~"

"Neehh ahh.. ahhh Sehunnhh.. i wanna cumhhh nnggghhhhhh"

Vagina Luhan berkedut kuat ketika mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Sehun mendiamkan sejenak juniornya. Membiarkan Luhan menikmati saat – saat klimaksnya. Mata pemuda itu memejam erat setengah menggeram ketika kembali merasakan sensasi pijatan dan sedotan kuat dari vagina Luhan yang sedang klimaks.

Luhan tampak terengah – engah setelah mendapat orgasmenya yang pertama. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Ini belum selesai Lulu~"

"MWORAGO?" smirk setan Sehun mengembang dan kembali menggenjot bagian bawah Luhan dengan sekali sentakan.

"AAHHH ANDWAEEHH"

._.

._.

Kai memukul kemudi mobil Sehun sesekali. Telinganya tersumpal headset yang tersambung dengan ponsel. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 9 malam.

"Geezzzz.. kemana bocah itu"

Yah, Kai menemani Sehun ke sekolah. Untuk mengambil sesuatu yang kata bocah itu penting. Tapi apa? Ini sudah hampir 3 jam menunggu Sehun belum juga muncul. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Kai keluar dari mobil bermaksud menyusul Sehun.

Kai hampir saja memasuki ruang klub dance sebelum mendengar teriakan yeoja dari dalam. Penasaran, Kai mengintip ke dalam dan sesudahnya mata Kai jelas membelalak lebar,

"Ggrrrrhhh.. bocah sialan. Pantas saja dia lama" bisik Kai kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Sehun hebat juga. Bias langsung melakukan itu" monolog Kai yang masih berdiri di depan pintu klub dance yag sedikit terbuka.

Seketika Kai mengedarkan pandangannya memastikan tak ada yang melewati klub ini. Baru saja Kai akan memastikan aman terkendali, sileut tubuh mungil montok terlihat sedang berlenggang sambil satu tangannya mengutak – atik ponsel.

Mata sipit Kai memicing. Ia yakin mengenal sosok itu. Ketika sosok itu melewati lampu koridor, terlihat jelas itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kai sontak menepuk dahinya kuat. Bias gawat kalau Kyungsoo tahu Luhan sedang dikerjai Sehun.

TRING

Sebuah bohlam menyala terang di atas kepala Kai. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memasangkan headset ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tengah mendumel, kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menyumpal telinganya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata sipit Kai yang tengah nyengir gaje disampingnya.

"Ehehehe.. annyeong noona ~"

Terdengar dengusan dari Kyungsoo. "Mau apa kau, Jongin – sii?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan intonasi suara sedikit lembut. Tidak, ia hanya lelah saat ini. Melatih hampir seharian anggota inti grup vocal.

"Whoaa kau bias juga bersikap lembut, noona ~"

Kai mencoba membuat Kyungsoo sibuk dengannya. Ia yakin Sehun tak mungkin cepat menuntaskan permainannya. Meski ia tak yakin seberapa lama Sehun mengiya – iyakan Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun menyentuh yeoja.

Dulu bahkan ia sempat takut saat Sehun menolak semua yeoja yang meminta untuk menjadikan Sehun kekasih. Pikiran negatifnya menganalisa, Sehun mengidap penyakit menyukai sesama. WTF, apalagi mereka dekat semenjak taman kanak – kanak!

Tapi kekhawatiran itu musnah semenjak Luhan berhasil mengalihkan dunia Sehun #tsahhh

"..ngin..Jongin? Ya! Kim Jongin!"

"Eh, ahaha.. nnee noona ~ waeyo?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo sedikit menyipit. Ia merasakan gelagat aneh dari Jongin. Tapi sudahlah..

"Aku mau pulang"

"Eee.. tttunggu dulu nnoonaa"

"Waegure, Jongin – sii?"

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit bingung bagaimana caranya menghalau Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Cepatlah aku mau pulang"

"Aaa ttttaddiii aaku bbberrtemmu ddengan Luhan nnoona" selesai mengatakannya, Kai membalikkan badan membelakangi Kyungsoo. 'Mati aku,' batin Kai. Ia sungguh mengutuk Sehun yang saat ini sedang this and that.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak percaya"

Kai semakin bingung kali ini. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan pelan. Beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai didepan ruang klub dance. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"AKHHH"

"Eh.. suara apa itu?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Kai semakin berdebar – debar. Bibir tebalnya yang seksi –menurutnya- berkomat – kamit merapalkan do'a agar mereka luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo.

KRIETT

"Haloo. Ada orang di dalam?"

Gadis mungil itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak sepi dan senyap.

"Hng? Tak ada siapa –siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"

Kyungsoo lalu pergi berlalu dari sana. Mengabaikan Kai yang bernafas lega. Ia lalu memasukkan kepalanya dibalik pintu klub dance. Lalu pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo kemana kau Luhannie ~" monolog Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya. Luhan sedari tadi tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Seketika ia merasa cemas kepada Luhan. Bias saja ada ahjussi mesum yang menculiknya?

"Aniya.." gadis itu menggeleng lalu berjalan kea rah gerbang sekolah.

"Sebaiknya aku naik taksi"

GREP

Pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo digenggam oleh Kai.

"Noona pulang saja bersamaku. Tak baik gadis sepertimu naik taksi sendirian malam – malam"

Kyungsoo yang lelah hanya mengikuti Kai yang menyeretnya ke tempat dimana Kai menaruh mobil Sehun. Urusan Luhan bisa ia hubungi nanti.

'Biarkan saja ia pulang jalan kaki. Kekekeke..'

._.

._.

..

#Lap keringat

ASTAGAAA Yeun akhirnya UPDATE #YEAYYY XD

Karena terlalu semangat, chap 4 ini habisin 6K WORDS dan chap-nya Yeun bagi 2 hehe

Dan juga NC yang SANGAT KURANG HOT

Readers : #EMANG!

Yeun : #pundung

Mianhee Yeun g balas reviewnya. Hehehee..

Gomawo buat readers setia ff HL ini

Juga gomawo untuk 10,6K Siders sudah baca

Pleasee review ne? Setidaknya komentlah tulisan abalku ini :'))

Terakhir

Review lagi ?


	6. Chapter 5

Kai semakin bingung kali ini. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan pelan. Beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai didepan ruang klub dance. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"AKHHH"

"Eh.. suara apa itu?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Kai semakin berdebar – debar. Bibir tebalnya yang seksi –menurutnya- berkomat – kamit merapalkan do'a agar mereka luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo.

KRIETT

"Haloo. Ada orang di dalam?"

Gadis mungil itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak sepi dan senyap.

"Hng? Tak ada siapa –siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"

Kyungsoo lalu pergi berlalu dari sana. Mengabaikan Kai yang bernafas lega. Ia lalu memasukkan kepalanya dibalik pintu klub dance. Lalu pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo kemana kau Luhannie ~" monolog Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya. Luhan sedari tadi tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Seketika ia merasa cemas kepada Luhan. Bisa saja ada ahjussi mesum yang menculiknya?

"Aniya.." gadis itu menggeleng lalu berjalan kea rah gerbang sekolah.

"Sebaiknya aku naik taksi"

GREP

Pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo digenggam oleh Kai.

"Noona pulang saja bersamaku. Tak baik gadis sepertimu naik taksi sendirian malam – malam"

Kyungsoo yang lelah hanya mengikuti Kai yang menyeretnya ke tempat dimana Kai menaruh mobil Sehun. Urusan Luhan bisa ia hubungi nanti.

'Biarkan saja ia pulang jalan kaki. Kekekeke..'

..

Hot Luhannie

HUNHAN

Rate M

Happy Reading

..

Kai membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang tentu diterima dengan sedikit malas oleh gadis bermata bulat itu. Ia menyamankan diri setelah Kai menutup pelan pintu mobil.

Pemuda berkulit tan bergegas menuju bagian kemudi dan memasang seatbelt. Sepintas melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menikmati music dari ponsel dirinya.

Mata bulat yang terpejam. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Bisa cahaya remang menerpa wajah putih mulus Kyungsoo. Namja tan disamping Kyungsoo terpana melihat pemandangan 'yeppeona' yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

"Neomu kyeopta ~" gumam Kai pelan. Gadis itu tak menyadari karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya. Lagu-lagu dari ponsel Kai sangat menenangkan.

Kai belum kembali dari keterpesonaannya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Kyungsoo yang menyadari Kai tak juga menjalankan mobilnya, sontak membuka matanya.

"Jongin – sii, kenapa belum jalan juga eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"…"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung ketika dilihatnya namja tan itu hanya diam. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan bola mata kelam Kai yang seperti kosong.

"Jongin – sii, gwaenchana?" tangan mungil itu melambai didepan wajah Kai. Memastikan namja itu baik – baik saja.

"…"

"Jongin – sii, hei.. Jongin!" nada suara Kyungsoo sedikit naik sekarang. Tak juga membuat sadar seorang Kim Jongin. Oh ayolah! Dirinya sangat lelah sekarang.

PLETAK

"Appoo ~"

Kai meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Yah my baby chagiya ~ ini sakit sekali ~" keluh Kai sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya memutar malas kedua matanya.

"Aku pulang sendiri sa-"

"ANDWAEE"

GREP

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras.

"Waeee?" ujar ketus Kyungsoo sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya. Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona saat menyadari jemari Kai melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Namun tersamar oleh bisa cahaya remang.

"Ne .. ne, kita akan pulang sekarang chagi~"

Kai langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Tak menyadari senyum tipis dari Kyungsoo yang memalingkan wajahnya.

..

..

"AAKKHH.. oohh.. ohh Sehunhh morehhh.. morehh Sehunahhh ~"

Sehun semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Ohh bahkan ia dapat merasakan pijatan vagina ketat Luhan.

"Oh..Shit! Lubangmu sangat sempith Lu ~"

"Neehh ahh.. ahhh Sehunnhh.. i wanna cumhhh nnggghhhhhh"

Vagina Luhan berkedut kuat ketika mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Sehun membenamkan semakin dalam penisnya ke vagina Luhan. Sembari membiarkan Luhan menikmati saat – saat klimaksnya. Mata pemuda itu memejam erat setengah menggeram ketika kembali merasakan sensasi pijatan dan sedotan kuat dari vagina Luhan yang sedang klimaks.

Luhan tampak terengah – engah setelah mendapat orgasmenya yang pertama. Tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Ini belum selesai Lulu~" suara serak Sehun membuat Luhan diam membeku.

"MWORAGO?" smirk setan Sehun mengembang dan kembali menyentak bagian bawah Luhan dengan sekali sentakan.

"AAHHH ANDWAEEHH"

Terlambat Xi Luhan. Dewa Eagle tak semudah itu melepaskan little deer dalam cengkeramannya.

Sehun menggerakkan miliknya dengan intensitas genjotan sedikit lambat. Menggoda gadis tawanannya setelah berhasil membangunkan kembali gairah Luhan.

"Enghh.. Sehhhunhh .. ahh.. ahh"

Luhan bergerak gelisah merasakan sesuatu tertahan dibawah sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenikmatan ini tertahan. Sehun menyeringai setan ketika Luhan meremas bahunya. Tangan besarnya meremas kuat dada kenyal Luhan yang kembali mengeras.

"AKHHH"

Luhan mengerang setengah memekik sedikit keras. Remasan yang menyalurkan kenikmatan pada urat syaraf bagian dadanya. Deer eyes Luhan membulat kesal kepada Sehun.

"Ashh.. Sehunh pabb-"

"Haloo. Ada orang di dalam?"

"-ohmphh"

Sehun langsung menutup mulut Luhan. Meletakkan telunjuk didepan bibir untuk memberi isyarat agar tetap diam. Yeoja itu mengangguk.

Hening

Mereka bahkan dapat mendengar suara degup jantung masing – masing. Luhan tahu itu suara Kyungsoo. Luhan sedikit melotot takut jika Kyungsoo menemukannya. Bisa dipastikan ia habis diamuk gadis mungil itu.

Lama menunggu, Kyungsoo belum juga terdengar pergi dari sana. Sehun memandangi wajah berpeluh Luhan. Iseng ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan. Namja evil itu terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Hng? Tak ada siapa –siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"

Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo dirasa sudah pergi, Sehun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dari himpitan tubuh Luhan. Beruntung sofa sempit itu sukses menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Dia sudah pergi" sehabis berujar seperti itu, Sehun bermaksud melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali namun ..

KRIETT

"Hei bodoh! Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Kalian cepatlah selesaikan permainan kalian"

Suara Kai menggema di ruang klub dance. Pipi Luhan semakin merona parah hingga ke telinga. Keadaannya yang terangsang penuh menutupi rona malu diwajahnya. Dan untuk kali ini, Sehun sangat berterima kasih kepada Kai yang membantunya.

Kembali, setelah Kai pergi, smirk setan Sehun mengembang lebar. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan lapar Sehun. Tanpa sengaja Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke belakang. Pemilik sesuatu yang masih bersemayam didalam miss v-nya mendesah tanpa suara.

GLUP

Sehun menatap Luhan intens. "Ehehe.. Ssehun.. ahh .. ahh.. OMOOHH.."

Cengiran Luhan lenyap ketika Sehun menumbuk bagian terdalam Luhan. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Holenya diterjang oleh _dick big size_ Sehun.

"Nghh.. Lu ~ ohh ahhhshh.."

"Ndehhh hunhh ahh.. eunghh.."

Tubuh mungil dibawah Sehun turut terlonjak seiring genjotan Sehun yang menambahkan intensitas gerakan pinggulnya. Dada sintal Luhan ikut bergoyang.

"Arnghhh.. morehhh sehunhh.."

Sebelah dadanya diremas. Luhan membusungkan dadanya ke arah remasan kuat dari namja yang mengendarainya. Sentuhan itu membuat libidonya menaik.

"Ummphh.." bibir tipis milik Sehun mengulum nipple pink Luhan yang tegak menantang.

"Ahh.. ouhh sehunhh.." Luhan membenamkam kepala Sehun semakin dalam di dada kanannya. Lidah lembut Sehun yang membasahi nipple dadanya membuat Luhan menggelinjang.

"Ahh.. ahhh Sehunhhh..i wanna cum againhh eunghhh.." kepala Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri. Sesuatu seolah ingin keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sehun merasakan vagina Luhan yang semakin menyempit.

"Ahh.. bersamah chagihh.."

Pinggul Luhan turut bergerak saat detik dunia putihnya mendekati finish. Bersamaan dengan gerakan Sehun didalamnya yang semakin cepat.

"ahh akkuuhhh.. ohh SEHUNHHH NGHHH"

"ANGGHH LUHANNNHH"

Semburan lahar panas menyertai teriakan mereka. Sehun menggeram ketika sperma dari penisnya diperas habis oleh vagina Luhan yang berkedut kuat.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.."

Chuu~

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir dan dahi Luhan. Memberi penutup manis di permainan mereka. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas melihat Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh diwajah.

"Gomawo, Luhan – ah "

Luhan tak menjawab. Mata rusa itu telah tenggelam dibalik kelopak. Deru nafas teratur Luhan mengalun lembut. Lama Sehun memperhatikan angel yang berada dibawah kuasanya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum langka yang terlihat tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Mata elangnya berubah menjadi eyes smile. Dapat dipastikan siapapun tak akan tahan melihat Sehun ketika seperti ini.

Termasuk saya #duaghh Reader : Yeun! Lu ganggu!

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hnh?" raut tertegun tergambar di wajah Sehun. Ia seperti menyadari suara langkah seseorang.

Sehun bergegas bangun setelah memakai jeansnya. Menghampiri pintu yang terbuka cukup lebar. Diedarkan mata elangnya ke setiap sudut koridor kelas. Dan menemukan bayangan seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding ujung koridor.

Namja itu memicingkan matanya tanpa beranjak dari sana. Ia yakin seseorang memata – matainya. Mustahil Kai kembali lagi ke sekolah.

"Aku harus cepat pergi" gumam Sehun. Takut sesuatu tak diinginkan terjadi. Kembali masuk ke ruang klub tempat Luhan tergeletak lemah. Memakaikan seluruh pakaian Luhan dan merapikan rambut Luhan yang terikat berantakan.

Mata elang Sehun melirik sesuatu dibawah sofa. Ia meraih ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak dibawah sofa beserta headsetnya yang juga terlempar.

Sehun ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal. Nyaris saja ia melupakannya kembali.

"Kita pulang, Lu ~"

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Untung saja ia menemukan kunci mobil di tas Luhan. Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, Sehun menghampiri sebuah mobil Ferarri putih. Satu – satunya mobil yang tengah terparkir dihalaman sekolah.

Setelah memastikan mobil itu, Sehun lalu membuka pintu depan dan membaringkan Luhan. Sengaja menurunkan sedikit sandaran kursi. Menyamankan posisi Luhan.

BLAM  
CKIITT  
BRRMMM

Namja albino itu tak menyadari, sepasang mata yang memandang terluka ke arah mereka.

..

..

BRAKK

".."

Seorang yeoja berambut emas mendorong keras pintu mansion. Ia tak perduli para maid yang terkejut akibat ulah arogannya. Ketika melewati ruang santai dimana appa dan eommanya tengah bercengkerama, ia berhenti.

Kedua matanya memandang intens kedua orang tuanya. Yang tentu saja mengundang tanya untuk mereka.

"Chagi ~" setelah hening beberapa saat, sang eomma membuka suara.

"…" bibirnya mengatup rapat. Irisnya memandangi sang appa dengan baju kebesarannya tengah duduk angkuh di kursi santai.

"Katakan" tanpa basa – basi, lelaki separuh abad itu mengeluarkan pernyataan.

Yeoja itu menyeringai. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan mata memandang sinis sang appa. Sebuah pernyataan bangga atas ketanggapan orang tua angkuh didepannya.

"Putra tunggal keluarga Oh"

..

..

Sehun melajukan mobil yang tengah dikendarainya dengan cepat. Yah kemampuan megendarainya sangat baik. Meski dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata, pembawaannya begitu tenang dan santai.

Tinggal 2 persimpangan lagi, Sehun iba di apartemen Luhan. Ketika menemui traffic light, matanya beralih kepada Luhan. Gadisnya tengah tertidur cukup pulas. Bias cahaya lampu berpendar di wajah bening kekuningan Luhan. Raut lelah Luhan sangat jelas. Sehun mengusap setitik peluh di pelipis Luhan.

TIINN TINN

Sehun menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Menit berlalu menghipnotisnya pada detik singkat ketika dihadapkan dengan Luhan. Bahkan benaknya berfikir, apakah waktu begitu cepat? Hingga menit tak lagi terasa olehku'..

Senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Semua cepat berlalu jika ia mengkreditkan waktunya bersama Luhan.

Tak terasa, Sehun telah memasuki area parker basement. Sebelum melepaskan safety belt, Sehun menyempatkan untuk merapikan penampilan Luhan. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tshirt Luhan terlihat sangat kusut dibagian depan.

Sejenak Sehun dilanda kebingungan. Tshirt yang dikenakan Luhan mengekspos jelas karya seninya. Itu tak bertahan lama ketika Sehun melihat Kai yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya parkir. Sungguh kebetulan.

Ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kai. Sahabat sepermainannya itu cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei dude. Sudah selesai rupanya" ujar Kai sinis. Tak dipungkiri, sebersit rasa iri merayapi Kai. Dirinya jelas jauh berpengalaman tapi Si Es ini bahkan telah melampauinya JAUH!

Sehun hanya memberikannya tatapan datar. Ia merampas kunci mobil ditangan Kai. Tak sulit menemukan kendaraan kebanggaan Sehun.

"Ya! Kau ini seenaknya saja, Sehun" ucapan Kai tak diperdulikan Sehun.

CKLEK

Namja itu membuka pintu belakang mobil. Meraih hoodie cokelat yang tergeletak rapi di atas kursi. Untung saja ia meninggalkan satu hoodienya di mobil. Mendapatkan yang dicarinya, Sehun pergi sebelum berpesan kepada Kai.

"Tunggu aku"

"MWO? Ya! Kau mau kemana lagi hahh!"

Sehun berlalu. Mengabaikan sumpah serapah dari Kai. Ia harus cepat karena malam semakin larut. Kyungsoo sudah pasti kelabakan karena Luhan belum juga pulang. Namja itu mempercepat langkahnya.

CKELK

Sehun membenarkan hoodie di tangannya. Setelah melepas safety belt, perlahan ia memakaikan hoodie itu kepada Luhan. Membenahi sedikit bagian yang terlihat miring. Dan hasilnya? Hoodie berwarna cokelat Sehun kebesaran ditubuh ramping milik Luhan.

Tapi setidaknya mampu menutupi bagian leher Luhan dan sekitarnya (?) tertutup sempurna. Sehun mendesah lega. Tangannya beralih menepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

Namun ia menarik kembali tangannya. Melihat _Angel Face_ Luhan yang tengah tertidur membuat namja _milky skin_ itu tak tega membangunkan Luhan.

"Ah, sebaiknya ke gendong saja"

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu tempat kanan mobil. Sedikit sulit karena mobil yang terparkir disampingnya.

Berhasil mengeluarkan Luhan, namja itu kembali bingung. Ia melupakan tas Luhan dan bagaimana cara mengunci mobil.

PUK

Merasa tepukan dipundaknya, Sehun menolehkan kepalaya ke belakang. Menemukan Kai yang memasang raut kesal.

"Ya! Apalagi masalahnya, bocah"

Sehun hanya diam saja. Ia melirik ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya memandang Kai, lalu pada tubuh Luhan di gendongannya.

Kai menaikkan alis bingung. Mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun ke dalam mobil. Dan menemukan tas tergeletak di jok belakang. Kai masuk dari pintu yang masih terbuka. Tangannya meraih tas Luhan laly menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

"Kuncinya"

Tanpa komentar, Kai merogoh isi tas Luhan dan menemukan kunci mobil dengan gantungan boneka pororo mungil. Namja tan itu terkikik geli melihatnya.

Kai sudah mengunci mobil itu dan menyerahkan tas Luhan di tangan kanan Sehun. Ia membantu mengalungkan tangan Luhan di leher Sehun. Menyandarkan kepala Luhan didada bidang namja itu.

"Cepatlah! Aku lelah" namja milky itu mengangguk lalu berlalu dari sana menuju lift.

SKIP

Kyungsoo tengah mondar – mandir gelisah. Sejak sepulang dari klub, Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab teleponnya. Ia cemas terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Aigoo Luhannie ~ neo eoddiseo"

Raut khawatir jelas tercetak diwajahnya. Meremas ponsel tak berdosa ditangannya. Tak ada yang luput dari telepon Kyungsoo. Namun tak satupun yang tahu keberadaan Luhan.

Tuut tuut tuut

"Kumohon angkat teleponku, Luhannie ~"

Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Menunggu teleponnya mendapat respon dari Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Apa aku harus lapor polisi sa-"

TING TONG

"Ah pasti itu Luhan!" gadis mungil itu langsung melesat ke pintu depan. Ia sudah bersiap dengan seberondong pertanyaan untuk Luhan.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, kemana saj- eoh? Sehun?"

Kyungsoo terkejut menemukan Luhan di gendongan Sehun.

"Yah kenapa dengan Luhan, Sehun – ah?" nada lembut layaknya seorang eomma meluncur dibibir merah Kyungsoo. Raut khawatirnya kian membuncah.

"Noona"

"Arraseo. Ayo kita bawa ke kamarnya" Kyungsoo menuntun Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar. Setelah membaringkan Luhan diranjangnya, Sehun menyempatkan mencuri ciuman didahi dan bibir Luhan. Beruntung pandangan Kyungsoo luput dari itu.

"Tadi aku menemukannya tertidur di ruang Klub Dance, noona."

"Jinjja?" dahi Kyungsoo berkerut tak percaya. Ia sangat tahu Luhan tak mudah tertidur disembarang tempat.

"Ne noona"

Jawaban penuh keyakinan terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Kyungsoo memincingkan mata menyelidik. Ia merasa sesuatu terjadi disini.

"Baiklah. Gomawo ne Sehun-ah"

Sehun membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu pulang. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo memang sangat ingin bertanya. Namun sedikit enggan.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur." Lagipula ia bisa bertanya kepada Luhan bukan?

..

..

Pagi hari..

"Eunghh.."

Luhan menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa sesuatu seperti memenuhi badannya. Tangan mungil Luhan meraba badan bagian atasnya.

"Hng?" matanya terbuka dan melihat sebuah hoodie tebal berwarna cokelat yang terpasang dibadannya. Terakhir kali yang Luhan ingat saat ia sedang ber-

BLUSH

-cinta dengan Sehun.

"Sehun – ah"

Luhan meraba bibirnya yang membengkak. Terasa sangat berbeda. Padahal sudah berjam – jam yang lalu.

KRIINGG

"HUAAAAAA" Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar jam wekernya berdering tiba – tiba. Ia meraih jam itu dan mematiakannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Luu gwaenchanayo?" samar – samar teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar dari luar.

"Nee gwaenchana Kyungie~"

"Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya.

Nyuutt

"Appoo" sesuatu bagian bawahnya berdenyut sakit. Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan perih. Ia bertahan dengan posisi setengah terduduk.

"Sshh appooo" mata Luhan terpejam. Satu tangannya berinisiatif menekan bagian pribadinya. Menekannya untuk mengurangi denyutan perih miss v-nya.

"Lu~ cepat mandi. Nanti kita terlambat" lagi pekikan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan.

"Nee.."

Luhan membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan menanggalkan satu – persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

o.o

Mata kecil Luhan membulat. Menatap horror bercak keunguan yang nyaris memenuhi seluruh bahu, ceruk leher hingga payudaranya. ASTAGA!

"OMOO"

SKIP

Luhan memandang lesu kemejanya hari ini. Lihatlah! Kemeja yang dikenakannya sama sekali tak mampu menutupi jejak keunguan di leher jenjangnya.

"Eottokhae" gadis bermata rusa itu gelisah bukan main. Tak ada lagi pilihan. Luhan memakai sweather seragam sekolahnya. Pluss syal manis berwarna peach melingkar dilehernya. Kostum aneh untuk Xi Luhan di musim panas.

Luhan menghela nafas. Entahlah ia sedikit kurang semangat hari ini.

"Aigoo benda ini merepotkan sekali" ketusnya seraya menatap sengit syal yang menutupi lehernya. Toleransi penuh untuk sweather, namun tidak untuk syal. Poor syal!

Perjalanan menuju sekolah sungguh sangat terasa panjang bagi Luhan. Bahkan ketika memakan sarapannya, Luhan tetap memasang wajah tertekuk. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Hanya menjawab 'gwaenchana' ketika Kyungsoo bertanya dan serentetan pertanyaan lainnya. Membuat Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa Luhan sedang tidak enak badan.

"Lu~ kau yakin baik – baik saja? Wajahmu seperti tidak baik – baik saja, chagi~"

"Nan gwaenchana, Kyungsoo – ya" masih dengan aksen kesal yang kental. Ooh Kyungsoo tak tahan melihat pipi Luhan yang menggembung serta wajahnya yang tertekuk.

"Aigoo Luhannie. Kenapa denganmu? Sama sekali tak ada masalah bukan?" gadis itu terkikik. Ia mengerti setelah menyadari kostum 'musim panas' Luhan yang sedikit tak biasa. Bagus bukan jika Luhan menaati aturan sekolah?

Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut maksimal memandang Kyungsoo yang terkikik nyaris meledakkan tawa.

"Ya! Kyungie~ jangan menertawakanku"

"Ahahaha arraseo" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kelas. Semenjak turun dari mobil, Luhan berjalan sambil menghentak- hentakkan kakinya. Oh, perhatikan rok lipatmu Luhan..

Wushh..

"Kyaaa…." Luhan berteriak kecil ketika merasakan angin berhembus kencang disekitarnya. Roknya tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan hampir keseluruhan pahanya.

"Huaaa huaaa"

"Wawwawawaaaa"

"Hiaaaa hiaaaaaa" #-_-" itu apaan ya?

Para hoobae disana berteriak bak kera ditengah hutan. Astaga! Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada dewa angin yang telah menganugerahkan 'angin segar' kepada mereka pagi ini.

CROOT

CROOT

BRUK

Fenomena langka di pagi hari SM High School. Mimisan masal para namja.

Sehun yang baru tiba disana, memandang tajam Luhan dari kejauhan. Benaknya berteriak tak rela melihat kejadian barusan. Kai yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya memandang Sehun yang terdiam.

"Woah, kau berasap Sehun – ah"

"Diam" rahang Sehun mengeras. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Ya .. ya .. aku akan diam. Hei harusnya kau kesana memarahi mereka, bodoh. Kau 'kan kekasihnya"

DEG

Tubuh Sehun membeku. Perkataan Kai barusan seharusnya ia benarkan jika faktanya begitu. Ya, jika Luhan benar – benar kekasihnya. Keterdiaman Sehun membuat Kai menoleh.

Sedikit banyak ia tahu perubahan reaksi Sehun, menganalisa wajah datar sahabatnya yang membeku.

"Sehun. Jangan bilang kau.."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Merutuki kebodohannya yang seolah hanya memanfaatkan Luhan. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataan Kai barusan.

"Hah, jangan sampai kau melukainya, Hun. Kau tahu? Gadis berkulit emas seperti Luhan sangat sayang untuk disakiti" ujar Kai bijak seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Sehun memandang Kai sejenak.

"Aku tahu"

..

..

Sehun menjalankan jemarinya diantara deretan buku tebal disana. Menatap teliti pada judul buku yang tengah dicarinya. Tugas sejarah yang nyaris membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Mengharuskannya berkutat berjam – jam hanya untuk memahami masa kejayaan Kerajaan Joesoen di era Korea terdahulu (mian kalo salah penulisan nama kerajaannya).

Dimana Kai?

Sahabat baiknya itu tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya disudut meja yang sepi. Ia terlelap dengan headset yang menyumpal ditelinga.

GREP

Sehun merasakan lengannya direngkuh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan gadis yang pernah memberinya minuman tempo hari.

"Hai Oh Sehun" sapaan yang mungkin 'kaku' dengan senyum manis.

Gadis itu mengerling nakal kepada Sehun. Pemuda berkulit milky skin melepaskan rangkulan gadis itu dari lengannya. Risih juga dengan tatapan gadis itu yang sedikit menggoda.

Senyum sinis terlihat dari bibir gadis itu. Sangat kontras dengan wajah cantik dan terkesan anggun. CL yang saat itu sedang mengikuti Sehun ke perpustakaan sekolah, melihat Luhan sendirian yang juga tengah menuju ke perpustakaan.

Batin iblisnya menyeringai, jelas tak mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Luhan bisa dijadikannya alat untuk meregangkan hubungan mereka.

Salahkan dirinya yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun menyetubuhi Luhan di ruang klub dance malam itu. Dan sepengetahuannya, mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekasih. Atau belum?

Gadis itu menatap Sehun yang kembali fokus menarikan jarinya dideretan buku di rak. Ekor matanya melihat Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Sepertinya Luhan menyadari ia dan Sehun disana.

SRET

CHUU~

CL menarik kerah kemeja Sehun lalu menyambar bibir tipis namja itu. Melumatnya ganas dan memaksa. Sehun yang kaget terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum dengan kasar, ia mendorong CL keras.

BRUGH

"Akhh"

Sehun memandang tajam CL. Hampir saja wajah cantik itu membentur meja. Jika tangannya tak sigap menahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis kepada Sehun.

"Well, Oh Sehun. Kau ternyata kejam juga, heum?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Mata elangnya menatap dingin CL.

"Yah kuharap Luhan tak salah paham. Kekeke.. Annyeong Ice Prince Sehun" ujar CL sinis setelah melontarkan kalimat absurdnya. Sehun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bahkan gadis itu sempat mencuri ciuman dipipi kanannya.

"Bodoh" suara bass Kai menegurnya. Namja tan itu menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Kai memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Sehun memberi tatapan 'apa-maksudmu?'.

"Kau tak menyadarinya? Luhan melihat kalian, Odult."

DEG

"Apa?" namja itu berdengung tak percaya atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Kai.

"Dasar bodoh. Cepat kejar"

Sehun bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Matanya berpendar mengitari koridor sepi. Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat sileut tubuh ramping Luhan yang berlari tertunduk. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk mengejar Luhan yang berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

..

..

Luhan tampak berjalan sambil mengutak – atik ponselnya. Baru saja ia menerima telepon dari eomma. Jujur Luhan sangat merindukan eomma-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana eomma-nya bergumam merindukannya.

Hei, Luhan itu anak baik. Meski belum lama berlalu, Luhan hanya melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan sang eomma, orang tua tunggalnya.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Mengambil buku yang ditugaskan oleh Kim seonsaengnim.

Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, Luhan kembali tersenyum. Matanya menemukan Sehun disalah satu rak buku dan berniat untuk menghampirinya. Namun tak lama lengkungan bibir itu lenyap ketika seorang yeoja yang ternyata ada disamping Sehun mencium ganas Sehun.

Entah kenapa, jantung Luhan berdenyut sakit. Bahkan denyutan kali ini melebihi sakit yang Luhan rasakan ketika melihat eommanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hiks.. Sehun.."

Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia beranjak dari sana sambil memukul kecil dadanya yang sesak.

"Appo.. hiks.. appo.."

Kaki kecil Luhan menuntunnya ke taman belakang sekolah yang dirasa Luhan sepi. Disana, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada pohon besar dipinggir danau.

Danau buatan itu terlihat tenang. Sesekali terlihat riak kecil akibat tiupan angin. Luhan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya. Menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Sehun.. hiks..hiks.." Hatinya tersayat. Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Apa daya semua telah terjadi bukan?

GREP

Sebuah tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari samping. Luhan menghirup aroma vegetal citrus khas bau tubuh seorang Oh Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepala kasar. "Hiks.. pergi.."

"Lu~ dengarkan a-"

"Kubilang PERGI"

Sehun melonggarkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh Luhan. Menatap nanar gadis dihadapannya yang masih menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Mianhe~"

Te

Be

Ce

Eumm, makin gaje, absurd, trus alurnya juga berantakan. Hahh, Yeun yakin pada tertidur ditengah2 baca FF HL ini. Sangat membosankan ya kan?

Reader : #angguk2

Apalagi ceritanya terlalu mainstream. Dan apaan tu? Alasan kisseu – kisseunya terlalu klasik.

Reader : #angguk2 lagi

Tapi Sehundahlah.. Biarpun pada bosan baca FF ini, Yeun bakal tetap selesaiin ceritanya XD XD

FIGHTING!

Sehun : Teruth review ne thaengie, noona, hyung..

Luhan : Ne tetap dukung kami berdua yaaa #lambai2 kolor Sehun -_-"

Oia, buat chap kmaren maaf 'TBC'nya lupa Yeun buat. Hehe

Big Thanks to :

RZHH 261220, meidi96, ohristi95, soojaetyas, younlaycious88, LuXiaoLu,

EXOBARBIE, AlmiraAzhari, fangirl-shipper, mirarose86, Dazelle Saputri, wumth, .9,

Cho Rai Sa, edogawa ruffy, apink, HyunRa, Wu Zi Rae KTS, zee konstantin, BuingThehun,

IkaIkaHun11, lee sunri hyun, lisnana1, Iin Iin, PUuPpyyto, Yehetempatnoltuju, Riyoung17, rossadilla17,

WinterHeaven, Lulu Baby 1412, hunhan98, lulu-shi, mitahunhan, DiraLeeXiOh,

TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon, tarraa, zoldyk, Aihara Kotoko, Rly. , Yo Yong, babypanda, OyaF,

Momo Koda Mi, indi1004, Eun Jung, KaiSooLovers, Tatiana12, yeolpark88, ohsrh, kaicebong

Jujur aku terharu banget atas respon kalian huks T.T

HunHan Shipper emang terbaik :D

Dan aku sangat berharap 'koreksi' kalian

atas tulisan Yeun ini :D

Review again?


	7. Chapter 6

Kaki kecil Luhan menuntunnya ke taman belakang sekolah yang dirasa Luhan sepi. Disana, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada pohon besar dipinggir danau.

Danau buatan itu terlihat tenang. Sesekali terlihat riak kecil akibat tiupan angin. Luhan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya. Menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Sehun.. hiks..hiks.." Hatinya tersayat. Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Apa daya semua telah terjadi bukan?

GREP

Sebuah tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari samping. Luhan menghirup aroma vegetal citrus khas bau tubuh seorang Oh Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepala kasar. "Hiks.. pergi.."

"Lu~ dengarkan a-"

"Kubilang PERGI"

Sehun melonggarkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh Luhan. Menatap nanar gadis dihadapannya yang masih menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Mianhe~"

..

..

Sehun menunduk dalam. Isak Luhan mengalun disela keheningan. Pemuda milky skin itu belum melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan bergerak – gerak. Mengisyaratkan agar Sehun melepas rangkulannya dan itu berhasil. Dengan sedikit tak rela, Sehun melepas rangkulannya.

Terdengar deheman dari Luhan bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang sudah mereda. Luhan menghapus sisa jejak airmata dengan jemari pendeknya.

"Seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Sehun – ah,"ujar Luhan mulai buka suara. Tanpa memandang Sehun. Ia mendongak dan lebih memilih memandang danau didepannya beserta riak – riak kecil.

Angin semilir membelai pipi halus Luhan. Deer eyesnya menutup ketika angin itu berubah sedikit kencang. Sehun tak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari Luhan. Menikmati wajah gadisnya. Ah bisakah ia mengatakan begitu pada Luhan?

Sehun hanya diam. Menunggu Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya. Gadis itu mulai menunduk kembali. Senyum yang terlihat miris terpatri disudut bibirnya.

"Aku hanya orang lain, Sehun – ah. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu." Ujar Luhan dengan nada menurun dibagian akhir ucapannya. Benda berdetak di dalam tubuhnya seperti akan lepas dari sarang ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Sehun mengerti. Dan ini salahnya. Harusnya ia lebih cepat menyadari ketika CL menciumnya.

"Lupakan noona."

Dahi Luhan sontak berkerut kesal ketika mendengar kalimat singkat yang terlontar di bibir Sehun.

"Aku membencimu, Sehunnie~" ketus Luhan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal benaknya telah mengira Sehun akan mengoceh panjang x lebar untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat perubahan mood Luhan yang sungguh tak ia duga. Tanpa basa – basi, ia memeluk Luhan erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang milik Luhan yang tertutup syal berwarna peach.

Perlakuan Sehun membuat Luhan menahan nafas. Rasa kesal dan sakit di ulu hatinya menguap entah kemana. Luhan mengutuk tubuhnya yang hanya diam dan malah menikmati aroma manly Sehun yang menguar.

Lama Sehun membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Luhan. Hingga tanpa sengaja perlahan tangan kekarnya memegangi syal Luhan. Tangannya bekerja melonggarkan letak syal. Membuat ruang sempit yang cukup untuk mengekspos leher jenjang Luhan.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan telah melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Sehun. Matanya memejam erat sembari menumpukan dagunya di bahu tegap Sehun. Namun sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut yang terasa di lehernya sontak membuat Luhan terbelalak.

Smirk mengembang disudut bibir Sehun yang tentu tidak disadari Luhan. Ia menemukan jejak cintanya semalam disana. Sehun memajukan wajahnya lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Se- nghh.."

Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun menghisap bagian titik sensitifnya disana. Gadis itu meremas rambut platina Sehun hingga berantakan. Semburat kemerahan memenuhi kedua pipi Luhan.

"Mhh.." lenguhan samar Sehun diantara hisapannya. Matanya memejam menikmati rasa kulit Luhan yang sangat manis di indera pengecapnya.

"Hun.. Nghh hentihkhann.." Luhan sesekali menggigit bibirnya ketika Sehun menyapukan lidahnya.

Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan cumbuan itu. Menghapus salivanya yang tertinggal. Lalu membenahi letak syal Luhan seperti semula.

Kini wajah mereka tengah berhadapan. Deer eyes Luhan berubrukan dengan mata Dewa Eagle Sehun. Sedetik kemudian jarak antar wajah mereka terkikis.

Luhan bahkan mulai memejamkan matanya. Hangat nafas Sehun menerpa bibirnya.

"Hapus jejak itu dibibirku, Lu~"

Angin berhembus pelan ketika mereka berhasil menyatukan bibir mereka. Pagutan itu begitu manis. Sehun melumat pelan bibir mungil Luhan. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dengan pipi masing – masing.

Sehun memandang wajah indah Luhan disela kegiatannya. Ia mengaitkan rambut panjang Luhan ditelinga. Membelai pipi Luhan lembut. Jemarinya sedikit demi sedikit merayapi hingga ke tengkuk Luhan. Menahan tengkuk itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jari mungil Luhan menggenggam erat seragam Sehun. Ini begitu memabukkan. Pertama kali ia merasakan 'apa itu ciuman' dan Sehun mampu membuainya begitu tepat.

Tautan itu akhirnya terlepas. Meskipun Sehun sendiri sangat tidak ingin melepaskan bibir manis Luhan yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Sehun mengecup kilat pipi Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan kembali merona. Rona itu kian parah ketika melihat senyum tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan milik Sehun. Luhan tak menyangka Sehun begitu tampan ketika tersenyum

"Kencanlah denganku."

Luhan mengerut dahinya bingung. 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin Luhan.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Lu~"

"Nne..?"

"Kujemput jam 7 malam,"

"Ttapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"MWO? Yah mana bisa begitu, Sehun – ah," protes Luhan. Namun toh pada akhirnya Luhan mengangguk. Kali ini ia mengutuk perutnya yang bergejolak tak karuan akibat ulah Sehun.

..

..

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya. 40 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan usai. Luhan tak juga kembali ke kelas. Dirinya terpaksa beralasan kepada Kim seonsaengnim jika Luhan mendadak sakit perut dan istirahat di UKS. Jadi ia yang menggantikan Luhan mengambil buku di perpustakaan.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo berada. Berhadapan dengan rak tinggi menjulang yang dipenuhi dengan buku _hardcover_. Gadis mungil itu memandang lesu deretan rapi buku tebal itu.

"Huftt.. baiklah Kyungsoo. Kau harus semangat. Fighthing!"

Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Memandangi dengan jeli tiap judul buku. Hingga akhirnya di deretan abjad S-Z, Kyungsoo menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Namun, ia kembali menghela nafas kasar. Buku itu terletak jauh dari jangkauan tangan.

"Aigoo kenapa harus disana? Aish jinjja.."

Mata owl Kyungsoo mencari – cari kursi kecil atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencapai buku itu. Seketika matanya tertumbuk pada kursi kosong di salah satu bilik. Kyungsoo bergegas mengambilnya.

"Ah pakai itu saja."

Kyungsoo menyeret kursi yang sedikit berat. Memposisikan letak kursinya pada rak buku yang tengah ia cari.

TAP

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo memijak kursi. Ia mulai berdiri perlahan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada papan rak buku. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku.

"Ukhh, tidak sampai."

Kyungsoo berjinjit karena jemarinya hampir mencapai buku itu.

"Yap sedikit lagi.."

Gadis itu tidak menyadari sebelah kakinya hanya memijak sedikit pada bagian kursi. Naas Kyungsoopun oleng dan terjatuh.

"Kyaaaa…."

HUP

Sepasang tangan kekar menangkap mulus tubuh Kyungsoo. Si pelaku penangkapan bergumam lega.

"Huff hampir saja." Namja itu tersenyum puas. Mata kelamnya menatap tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya. Ia terkekeh melihat mata itu terpejam erat seperti bersiap menahan sesuatu.

Menunggu hingga beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tidak juga merasakan tubuhnya terbentur pada apapun.

"Hng? Kok tidak sakit?" gumam Kyungsoo yang jelas didengar namja itu.

CUP

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat dibibirnya. Mata owlnya menemukan namja berkulit tan dengan kekehan ringan.

"NEO? Ya! Turunkan aku," teriak Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergerak – gerak di gendongan Kai.

"Yah, baby~ jangan banyak bergerak. Nant kau jatuh."

"Makanya cepat turunkan aku, hoobae tidak sopan."

"Aniya. Lagipula kau harus berterima kasih padaku, baby. Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku tidak menangkapmu tadi, heum?"

"HOH? Fine. Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Mr. Kim."

"Hanya itu?'

PLAK

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo menempeleng kepala Kai ketika namja tan itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"AUCH!"

Kai tanpa sengaja melepas satu tangannya untuk mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat ulah Kyungsoo. Tak ayal pegangannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo ikut terlepas.

"Kyaaa.."

Gadis itu berteriak heboh. Namun Kai cepat menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

SYUUT

HAP

Tarikan kencang dipinggang Kyungsoo membuatnya langsung berdiri dengan tangan Kai yang menahan tubuhnya tadi. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung pesek Kai. #duagh Yeun: Kyaa XD

Semburat merah manis bermunculan di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya seolah kaku jika dihadapkan dengan raut mempesona Kai. Ia tak ingat bahwa kulit tan eksotis yang dimiliki Kai memberi kesan seksi padanya.

Kai menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Mata owl dengan pupil mungil nan lucu. Bibir seksi berbentuk hati ketika ia tersenyum. Oh jangan lupakan keindahan alami yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Siswa namja dan siswi yeoja berbisik memperhatikan mereka. Kyungsoo masih betah dengan posisi itu. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cassanova didepannya. Kai menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu terpejam. Ia terbawa suasana yang dibangun Kai.

"Noona~"

Suara berat Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sontak mendorong tubuh Kai. Ia menunduk malu dan memunggungi Kai.

'Apa yang kulakukann..' batinnya frustasi. Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar sambil meraba kedua pipinya yang menghangat.

CUP

"Ya!"

DUAGH

"Argghhh.. sshh.. appooo.."

Kai mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu refleks memukul Kai dengan kepalan tangannya. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai rahang kiri Kai. Membuat namja tan itu meringis kesakitan. Rahang kirinya berdenyut – denyut tepat dimana Kyungsoo mendaratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Beraninya kauu~"

Kyungsoo menggeram rendah. Aura hitam Kyungsoo menguar ke permukaan. Kai bergidik ngeri melihat gadis mungil didepannya dalam mode DevilSoo.

"Aa bbbaby~ Ssepertinya aaakku hhar-"

"Mau kemana, Jongin – sii?" ujar Kyungsoo penuh 'kelembutan'. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo saling memijat hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'KREK'.

"Aa noo- HWAAAAA.. Appo .. appo.."

Kyungsoo tanpa ampun memberi 'sentuhan cinta' kepada Kai. Pemuda tan itu menjerit kesakitan akibat 'sentuhan cinta' Kyungsoo di rambutnya. Mengundang tawa pengunjung perpustakaan yang mayoritas yeoja saat itu.

"Rasakan! Rasakan itu hoobae tidak sopan! Hyaa.."

"Huwaaa baby – ya mianheee~ aaa .. appo.. appoo.."

"HAHAHAHAHA.."

Lihatlah! Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Tak ada satupun yang berniat memisahkan mereka.

..

..

Bel baru saja berbunyi. Hampir seluruh murid SM High School berhamburan keluar kelas menuju surge mereka. Kafetaria.

Tak terkecuali Luhan. Setelah membaca pesan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk ke kafetaria lebih dulu, Luhan langsung menurutinya. Dan disinilah dirinya. Di meja sudut kafetaria tempat favorite Luhan. Posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan danau sekolah.

Diatas meja telah ada 2 tray makan siang untuknya dan tentu saja Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dia membawanya? Tentu saja dibantu oleh namja – namja baik hati disebelah sana. Ketika ia kesulitan untuk membawa tray itu, disamping Luhan berdiri namja – namja –hoobae- memandang penuh harap kepada Luhan. Hanya dengan senyum manis Luhan, mereka mengangguk seperti puppy.

Kini tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo tiba. 10 menit berlalu, Kyungsoo belum juga muncul. Beberapa kali gadis rusa itu mengecek arloji. Mengecek ponsel, barangkali Kyungsoo mengabari karena terlambat datang.

Luhan memilih membunuh waktunya dengan menatap danau. Ia sangat menyukai riak – riak kecil air danau dipermainkan angin. Mata rusanya akan terpejam ketika angin menusuk pupilnya.

BRUGH

Sosok tubuh mungil menjatuhkan dirinya diseberang kursi di meja Luhan. Bibir mengerucut, alis bertaut kesal, dan wajah yang sangat badmood. Luhan yang fokus dengan kegiatannya, beralih kepada Kyungsoo. Memandang heran sahabat mungil di depannya.

"Waeyo, Kyungie ~?"_deer eyes_ Luhan berbinar ingin tahu. Kyungsoo semakin memberengut kesal. Dalam hati, ia benar – benar mengutuk makhluk sialan bernama Jongin.

"Huftt.. gwaenchana." Sahut Kyungsoo pendek.

Luhan kembali mengerut dahinya bingung.

"Kyungie~ baik - baik saja? Lalu kenapa cembetut seperti itu? Apa ini gara – gara aku yang tidak kembali ke kelas? Mianhee.. Kyungie~ jadi dihukum gara – gara Luhan."

Gadis rusa itu menunduk dalam. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Sedang Kyungsoo malah menjadi gelagapan sendiri. Demi apapun, ia terkadang lupa dengan sikap Luhan yang berubah – ubah.

"Aa-aniya. Ini bukan karena kau, Luhannie~ "

Luhan yang tadi langsung menunduk, perlahan mendongak. Ooh, lihatlah rusa kecil imut itu. Tampak mengenaskan dengan perasaan bersalahnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa Kyungie tidak tersenyum?"

Ganti Kyungsoo yang nge-jleb sendiri. Ya ampun, Luhan bisa saja memperhatikan sampai kesana.

"Aniyaa. Lihat! Lihat! Aku tersenyum bukan?" sambil menaikkan kedua sudut bibir ke atas, Kyungsoo member senyum kepada Luhan. Dengan sedikit terpaksa.

CK. Kau berlebihan, Nyonya Kim. #digampar

Luhan tersenyum senang setelah melihat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Ia memulai makan siangnya bersama Kyungsoo yang sudah menyantap duluan.

..

..

Kai pov

Ashh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari Kyungsoo. Tak kusangka, cakaran Kyungsoo noona benar – benar kuat. Kepalaku berdenyut. Aku kembali ke kelas dan berpapasan dengan Sehun. Sepertinya dia mau keluar kelas.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Aku menegurnya. Tak biasanya Sehun suka berkeliaran di jam makan siang seperti ini.

Sehun hanya menoleh sekilas padaku lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku mendengus. Dia selalu saja seperti itu padaku. Padahal kami sudah berteman lama. Dan entah kenapa, aku tetap saja merasa kesal.

"Wajahmu." Samar – samar kudengar Sehun menyebut wajahku. Otak cerdasku menganalisa. Biarpun singkat, aku tahu Sehun mengingatkanku.

Aku memperhatikan seisi kelas yang tampak memandangku intens. Bahkan ada yang terkikik hingga memegangi perut sambil menunjuk wajahku.

"Mwo?!"

"hahaha.. wajahmu, Kai."

Aku menyambar cermin salah satu teman yeoja. Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku lebar. Sebuah garis panjang memerah tampak menghiasi wajahku. Belum lagi rambutku yang tampak sangat mengenaskan.

Setelah menaruh asal cermin itu, aku beranjak keluar kelas. Tak perduli protes yang dilayangkan yeoja itu. Kemana? Jelas saja mencari Kyungsoo.

Terakhir yang kudengar, dia ada janji makan siang di kafetaria bersama Luhan. Aku tak perduli tatapan siswa lain yang cekikikan melihatku.

Di kafetaria, aku menelisik tiap sudut. Mencari sosok mungil yang telah merusak penampilanku. Dan GOTCHA. Aku menemukannya tengah makan sambil berbincang dengan Luhan noona.

Kai Pov end

Kyungsoo menyuap makan siangnya dengan santai. Waktu makan siang masih cukup panjang. Sesekali ia bercanda bersama Luhan yang tengah menceritakan tentang kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Ya, akhir – akhir ini Kyungsoo akui gadis rusanya tampak dekat dengan si es sekolahan (?). Plus Sehun juga sudah 2x mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

"Ne.. ne.. aku tahu, Luhannie~" jawab Kyungsoo setelahnya. Dimana ketika Luhan menggambarkan wajah datar Sehun yang membuat Luhan terkikik. Pertanyaan konyol "apakah Sehun tidak dapat berekspresi?" membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan tawa. Ditambah dengan ekspresi lucu Luhan yang memperagakannya.

GREP

Tiba – tiba, sebuah tangan memegangi lengannya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Kai. Namja itu tapak sangat berantakan. Oh, Kyungsoo. Itu ulahmu!

"Mwo?"

Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis mungil itu memberontak dari cengkeraman Kai. Namja tan itu menatap datar Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menciut.

Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti melihat Kai yang tampak menarik tangan Kyungsoo kuat.

"Ano, Jongin – sii. Kau-"

"Aku pinjam Kyungsoo sebentar, noona."

"Yah! Kau mau membawaku kemana.." berontakan kecil tetap dilakukan Kyungsoo namun Kai tak menggubris. Tangan kekarnya tetap menarik –menyeret- Kyungsoo. Menulikan telinag dari teriakan Kyungsoo.

SKIP

Saat ini mereka berada di UKS. Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo tepat di pahanya. Tentu protesan Kyungsoo tenggelam dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi.."

Kyungsoo menatap namja tan didepannya jengah. Ia sangat tidak nyaman duduk dipangkuan paha kanan Kai. Sedang namja itu tengah duduk di kursi. Tak ada yang memarahi mereka?

Tentus saja tak ada. Kai sudah mempersilahkan petugas kesehatan untuk keluar dari sana. Hingga tinggal mereka berdua di tengah ruang sempit itu.

"Cepat obati lukaku. Dan rapikan juga rambutku. Sekarang!"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, namun telah diinterupsi oleh Kai.," Atau aku akan memberimu hukuman, baby~"

Tatapan mesum dan smirk Kai membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludah kasar.

"Jj-jangan macam – macam padaku." Ucap gadis mungil itu sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa tatapan itu membuatnya sedikit jinak?

'Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena kasihan,' elak benak Kyungsoo.

Baiklah apapun alasannya. Kini tangan mungil Kyungsoo mulai menyisir rambut halus Kai. Merapikan perlahan belahan rambutnya ke samping. Rambut itu sangat harum dan fresh. Bahkan harum mint dari rambut Kai melekat dijari mungilnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kai?

Namja tan itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kesadarannya. Wajahnya dan dada besar Kyungsoo jelas berhadapan langsung. Berkali – kali Kai menarik nafas. Mengurung iblis mesum yang mulai berontak ingin keluar.

Kai meletakkan tangan kirinya di paha Kyungsoo. Telapak tangannya terbuka. Nyaris mengeratkan dip aha Kyungsoo ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit halus nan lembut Kyungsoo. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tangan halus Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya.

Gadis itu tampak membersihkan kotoran dipipi Kai. Matanya berhenti pada goresan panjang yang memerah. Jarinya meraba pelan goresan itu. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Ia tak sengaja melakukannya. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika itu hasil perbuatannya tadi.

"Chakkaman."

Kyungsoo berdiri. Membuat rasa kehilangan tangan kiri Kai dengan kulit mulus Kyungsoo.

Kali ini gadis itu kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K. megeluarkan kapas, alcohol, perban dan obat luka. Kembali mendudukkan butt seksinya dip aha Kai. Hal yang tidak disadari Kyungsoo.

"Tahan sedikit ne? Ini akan terasa sedikit perih.

Memulainya dengan melumuri kapas dengan alcohol untuk membersihkan goresan itu. Menempelkan sangat hati – hati di pinggiran luka goresan itu. Ia terkadang berhenti mengoles, menunggu rekasi.

Namun Kai sama sekali tak bergumam perih. Matanya memandang lekat wajah serius Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobati lukanya. Wajah Kyungsoo telah menjadi bius penahan rasa sakit untuknya.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan sangat telaten merawat luka itu. Hingga Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan senuhan terakhir.

"Nah selesai." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum ceria, puas dengan pekerjaannya.

Jari mungil Kyungsoo menjauh dari wajah Kai. Namun Kai menangkap jemari itu ke dalam genggamannya. (de javu g?)

Kyungsoo yang kaget, mengalihkan pandangannya memandang Kai. Ia membeku menatap tatapan Kai yang menghanyutkan.

"Saranghae noona."

..

..

Seorang lelaki dengan kulit seputih salju tampak sedang fokus membaca berkas ditangannya. Sesekali melirik jam yang menunjukkan waktu 12.30 KS. Berkas yang tadi dibacanya ia hempaskan di atas meja. Lalu berdiri dipinggiran jendela besar dan memandang pemandangan dibawah sana.

TOK TOK TOK

Tanpa menoleh, lelaki paruh baya itu menyahuti.

"Masuk."

Dibalik pintu, muncul seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian minim. Ia berjalan dengan gaya sensual menghampiri lelaki paruh baya disana. Hanya menghampiri, tidak menyentuhnya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu anda, Presdir Oh."

"Nugu?"

"Presiden Direktur Lee Donghae."

Tuan Oh tampak diam sejenak. Sebelum ia memutuskan. "Katakan aku akan-"

"Annyeonghaseyo Presdir Oh.."

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataan Tuan Oh. Ia berbalik memandang ke asal suara. Irisnya menemukan namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal berjalan masuk dengan gaya angkuh.

Tuan Oh memberi isyarat kepada yeoja tadi yang adalah sekretarisnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sekretarisnya itu mengerti. Ia membungkukkan badannya sopan dan keluar dari ruangan. Tuan Oh beralih pada tamunya.

"Apa maumu, Lee Donghae?" ujar Presdir Oh dengan _poker face_nya.

"Hei santailah, Kibum – ah. Bukankah kita teman heum?"

Presdir Oh atau lengkapnya Oh Kibum, appa dari Oh Sehun. Pemilik OH Home Shopping terbesar di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan ini dibangunnya bersama sang istri, Oh Yesung, mantan model papan atas di London. Ide usaha dari sang istri bahkan sangat sukses hingga pasaran Eropa.

Sedangkan didepannya, adalah Lee Donghae. Ia juga sahabat lama Presdir Oh. Pemilik Lee Corp yang berpusat di negeri Sakura, Jepang.

Namun masa lalu kelam mengubur cerita persahabatan mereka. Ketika Lee Donghae, memilih diadopsi oleh pimpinan Yamaguchi Kai, pimpinan Yakuza yang sangat disegani sepanjang sejarah Jepang. Kibum bahkan telah mengingatkan Donghae. Namun perkataannya tidak di gubris.

"Teman?" pria paruh baya itu tetap pada _poker face_nya. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika 'temannya' itu menggumamkan pertemanan lagi saat ini. Dan ingatkan dirinya bahwa Donghae adalah orang yang licik. Benaknya sensitive ketika lelaki itu menemuinya kembali.

"Ah, kudengar anakmu bersekolah di SM High School. Benar begitu, Kibum – ah?"

"Hn."

Tuan Lee itu sangat paham dengan sifat itu.

"Kau benar – benar tidak berubah Ki-"

"Langsung saja. Apa maumu," ujar Kibum. Pria paruh baya itu tidak suka sikap bertele – tele.

"Berikan puteramu untuk puteriku. Kau tahu? Puteriku sangat menyukainya."

Kibum berdecih dalam hati. Tak ia sangka rumor bahwa Presdir Lee sangat memanjakan putrinya terbukti. Kata 'berikan' bukanlah kata yang mirip dengan 'dijodohkan' atau ' dinikahkan' seperti kebanyakan yang ia dengar dari kliennya. Ini berarti lain... #sumpah ribet -_-"

"Tenang saja. Perusahaannmu akan untung besar nantinya, Bum – ah."

Donghae tak perduli. Apapun ia lakukan untuk putrinya. Menyenangkan puteri tunggalnya. Ia sangat tidak ingin sang puteri mengalami apa yang pernah dirasakannya dulu ketika remaja.

"Tidak akan."

Pria paruh baya itu memandang Kibum, sahabt lamanya. Sudah bisa ia prediksi temannya itu akan menolak. Ingat apa yang ia katakana? APAPUN.

"Kau tentu tahu jika berani menolakku, Kibum – ah."

Kibum melirik Donghae sekilas. Seolah sama sekali tak terganggu dengan perkataan setengah peringatan dari Donghae.

..

..

Kai membenahi seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Satu jarinya mengelus bercak merah keunguan di perut seraya tersenyum kecil.

PUK

Tepukan dibahunya membuat Kai menoleh ke samping. Sehun, si pelaku memandang aneh Kai yang menyingkap seragam. Mata elangnya menemukan 'ukiran' disana. Alisnya bertaut seketika.

"ini? Ah sudahlah. Kau tak perlu tahu. Kajja kita pulang. Sore ini kita akan pergi seperti janjiku kemarin. Kebetulan sepupuku dari cina baru tiba tadi pagi." Ujar Kai panjang lebar. Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan.

Sekolah sudah bubar sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Dikarenakan Kai yang tidak juga muncul, membuat Sehun terpaksa menunggu di kelasnya. Kini mereka tampak menyusuri koridor yang sepi.

Kai tetap berceloteh meskipun hanya dijawab dengungan oleh Sehun. Ia tetap yakin Sehun mendengar meski wajahnya seperti acuh padanya.

"Hai, Sehun – ah!" sapaan ramah menghentikan langkah kedua namja whitecoffe itu.

Gadis berambut emas yang barusan menyapa mereka –Sehun- langsung bergelayut manja kepada Sehun. Tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sehun. Namun gadis itu tak perduli.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun – ah. Kemana saja kau hari ini? Apa kau sudah makan siang?" pertanyaan bertubi – tubi yang dilayangkan gadis itu tentu saja hanya angin lalu bagi Sehun.

Kai hanya cuek. Ia tak perduli apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia sangat tahu cerita tentang gadis ini. CL. Gadis yang sangat dimanja oleh ayahnya, Lee Donghae. Tak banyak mengenalnya namun ia sangat menonjol dikalangan orang – orang yang mengenal baik gadis itu.

Flashback

CL memang gadis yang cukup tertutup. Pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di SM High School, ia menemukan sosok Sehun. Pangeran negeri Kutub Selatan yang memerangkap seluruh penglihatannya.

"Uhh, dimana kelasnya ya?" sedari tadi CL hanya berputar – putar tanpa hasil. Disana ia bertemu dengan sosok namja _milky skin_. Namja itu adalah Sehun.

"Ah mmian. Aa bisa bantu aku menemukan kelas 1C?"

Dan Sehun membantu CL mencari kelas meski tanpa sepatah katapun. CL yang agak salah tingkah, hanya diam selama Sehun menuntun jalan.

"Arigatou. Namaku Lee Chae Rin. Salam kenal mm.."

"Sehun."

"Ya, Sehun – sii. Sekali lagi domo arigatou.."

Sebagai murid pindahan dari Jepang, CL merasa sangat canggung. Tulisan bulat – bulat yang mereka sebut 'hangul' membuatnya berputar – putar untuk membacanya. Ia jelas tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Dan ia bersorak gembira dalam hati ketika kelasnya tak berjarak jauh dengan kelas Sehun. Mereka sama – sama di tahun pertama. CL seringkali mencuri lihat Sehun bersama namja berkulit tan yang senantiasa mengekori. Terkadang ia menyiapkan minuman untuk Sehun ketika berlatih basket. Meski tidak digubris, CL tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap berusaha 'menempeli' Sehun.

Setengah tahun berlalu, CL melakukan itu. Sehun memang tak selalu mengacuhkan CL. Pemuda itu menyambut sikap ramah CL dengan dongkrakkan Kai. Hingga tanpa diduga, CL menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun.

"Ssehunn. Aaku mmeny-nyukaimu.." ujar CL dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat kotak persegi berwarna pink. Wajah CL tampak malu – malu dengan semburat rona pink di kedua pipi.

"Mianhe, Rin – ah. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman."

Gadis itu terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Matanya berubah sendu, memandang wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ttapi Sehun.."

"Jeongmal mianhe.." namja _milky skin_ itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan CL sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. CL diam seribu bahasa. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasan di tolak.

CL selalu berkeyakinan 'apapun yang diinginkan harus ia dapatkan'. Ia bertekad untuk tetap berusaha mendapatkan Sehun. Apapun caranya akan ia tempuh.

Begitulah seterusnya hingga mereka menduduki kelas 2. CL masih tetap mengejar Sehun. Karena ia yakin, Sehun hanya untuknya. Kenapa? Karena CL tidak pernah melihat Sehun bersama yeoja.

Pada akhirnya keyakinan itupun rusak ketika CL menemukan Sehun melakukan hubungan intim dengan Xi Luhan, sunbaenya di klub dance. Ia merasa terkhianati. Sehun seolah sama sekali tak tersentuh lagi olehnya semenjak Sehun mengenal Luhan.

Beuntung untuknya, karena Sehun ternyata tidak memiliki status apapun dengan Luhan. Dan untuk kali ini, ia akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk merenggangkan hubungan mereka.

Kalian lupa siapa dirinya? CL aka Lee Chae Rin. Puteri tunggal Lee Donghae. Pengusaha sukses sekaligus anak angkat pimpinan yakuza terkemuka di Jepang. Meski sangat dimanjakan sang appa, CL baru akan menggunakan kuasa appanya jika ia sudah tidak dapat menahan keinginannya.

Bahkan tidak mustahil Luhan terseret nantinya.

Flashback off

Sehun melepas paksa rangkulan gadis itu. Dulu ia mungkin masih menerima jika masih wajar untuknya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ia rasa ini sudah berlebihan. Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ujar Sehun seraya menatap dingin CL. Ia beranjak dari hadapan CL diikuti oleh Kai.

CL hanya tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sehun benar – benar ingin bermain dengannya. Dan sebelum Sehun benar – benar jauh, CL sempat bergumam cukup keras.

"Ah tiba – tiba aku ingin berburu rusa kecil nan manis. Kudengar kelas 3.3 punya rusa di kelasnya. Hm, sepertinya ini akan mengasyikkan sekali, ya?"

Sehun yang jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan CL. Yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah Luhan. Dan kelas itu penguat dugaannya. Ah tidak. Xiao Lu –nya tidak ada kaitan apa – apa disini. Meski perasaannya gundah, matanya melirik Kai disampingnya. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tetap terus berjalan ke area parkir.

''

..

"Hun, sepertinya perkataan CL tidak main – main."

Nada khawatir Kai jelas terdengar di sana.

"Aku tahu, Kkamjong."

"Luhan noona. Dia mengincar Luhan noona. Tapi bagaimana bisa, Hun?"

"Entahlah.."

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kai membelah jalanan di daerah perbatasan kota Seoul. Mereka sengaja langsung ke rumah haraboji Kai guna mempersingkat waktu. Disamping Kai sudah sangat merindukan gegenya, ia juga ingin membicarakan hal ini kepada harabojinya.

Kai dan Sehun sama – sama menguasai wushu. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada sepupu Kai dari Cina. Tapi kemampuan mereka sedikit berkurang semenjak gegenya itu meneruskan sekolah di Cina.

Gege Kai menguasai wushu sejak kecil. Mereka bertiga sering berlatih bersama di rumah haraboji Kai. Kedua orang tua Sehun sangat mendukung. Saat itu usia Kai dan Sehun baru menginjak umur 10 tahun.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya khas korea seperti di kampong Hanok. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Disana sudah ada beberapa maid yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Rumah itu sangat nyaman. Terakhir kali mereka kemari ketika tahun pertama sekolah menengah.

"Dimana haraboji?" tanya Kai kepada salah satu maid disana.

"Beliau ada di gazebo, Tuan Muda. Mari.."

Yah, Kai selalu menyebut kakeknya dengan sebutan haraboji. Tidak terbiasa, katanya.

Kedua namja whitecoffe itu mengikuti maid yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Sesampainya ditempat, maid itu meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Barulah mereka dipersilahkan masuk.

Mereka membungkuk kepada Sang haraboji yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Pintu gazebo sengaja dibuka lebar. Berhadapan langsung dengan taman dan kolam ikan bergaya. Hijau daun mendominasi taman itu. Gemericik air pancuran kecil menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk dinikmati.

Sang Haraboji masih belum membuka mulut. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap kedua namja whitecoffe. Menatap tajam mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mau apa kalian kemari, hah?"

..

..

Te

Be

Ce

Yapssss Yeun Apdettt #kibar banner Hunhan

Mianhee kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan.

Banyak yang bingung kenapa CL tiba – tiba muncul 'kan?

Sebenernya tu cewek udah Yeun munculin di chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin clue ny kurang ketangkep, sama kalian hehe..

Oh iya. Yeun lagi Nyari Headphone EXO.

Adakah yang bisa bantu Yeun dimana online shopnya?

Plissssss…. Terutama yang bisa bwt laptop jg #kitty eyes

Reader : Hoekss

Tolong Pm-in Yeun yah kalo ada yang tahu. Hehe..

And the last

Review lagi?


	8. Chapter 7

Kedua namja whitecoffe itu mengikuti maid yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Sesampainya ditempat, maid itu meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Barulah mereka dipersilahkan masuk.

Mereka membungkuk kepada Sang haraboji yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Pintu gazebo sengaja dibuka lebar. Berhadapan langsung dengan taman dan kolam ikan bergaya. Hijau daun mendominasi taman itu. Gemericik air pancuran kecil menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk dinikmati.

Sang Haraboji masih belum membuka mulut. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap kedua namja whitecoffe. Menatap tajam mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mau apa kalian kemari, hah?"

..

..

Kai memutar kedua bola mata malas. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sopan santun baik. Namja disebelahnya diam tidak bergeming.

"Ayolah, boeji. Kau itu sudah tua, masih saja suka bercanda."

PLAK

"Appoo ~" jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Kai.

"Huh! Anak tidak sopan! Boeji heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa melahirkan anak sepertimu." Ujar Kim Haraboeji seraya mendengus kesal.

"Yah, salahkan saja mereka, boeji. Mereka yang membuatku!"

PLETAK

"Boejiiii! Ini sangat sakit kau tahu?!"

Sehun tetap setia dengan aura tenangnya. Ekor matanya melirik 'kasihan' kepala Kai yang menjadi bulan – bulanan jitakan.

"Kau ini. Sudah tidak pernah menjenguk Boeji lagi, malah bicara tidak sopan. Terkadang aku menyesal kenapa tidak mendapat cucu seperti Sehun."

"MWOO? Yah Boeji-"

Kim Haraboeji mengabaikan celotehan Kai yang entah apa. Ia memang sangat suka menggoda Kai. Sewaktu kecil, Kai bahkan sampai menangis dibuatnya.

"Sehun – ah. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?" intonasi yang tadinya keras, berubah melembut ketika Kim haraboeji berbicara kepada Sehun. Berbuah tatapan tajam dari cucu satunya beserta dengusan kesal.

"Sangat baik, Boeji." ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Kim haraboeji bersorak senang melihat Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Omona. Kau imut sekali, Sehun – ah. Yesung sangat pintar memilih suami. Tidak seperti Kai."

Dengusan kasar Kai menyahuti ucapan haraboejinya disertai gerutuan dari bibir sekseh miliknya. Selalu saja membandingkan antara dia dan Sehun.

"Kai jangan mendengus. Boeji mendengar gerutuanmu. Ngomong – ngomong kalian benar mau berlatih pedang?"

Kembali Kai memutar bola mata malas. Haraboejinya hanya memandang Sehun tanpa memandangnya.

"Boejiii…"

"Arra. Gegemu sudah menunggu kalian di halaman belakang. Sudah pergi sana. Boeji banyak urusan." Mengibaskan tangannya kepada Kai dan Sehun. Kai mendengus melihat kelakuan haraboejinya. Meskipun begitu, ia tak pernah sekalipun benci dengan Kim haraboeji.

GREP

Kai berbalik lalu memeluk erat Kim Haraboeji. Pria yang menjadi sasaran pelukan Kai sempat kaget. Sesudahnya ia membalas pelukan Kai seraya mengelus punggung tegap sang cucu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Boeji."

"Ne. Boeji juga merindukanmu, Kai."

..

..

Sehun memegang pedang ditangannya tegak lurus melawan grafitasi. Kedua mata elang itu terpejam. Mendengarkan seksama melodi angin senja di taman itu. Alis bertaut mengumpulkan konsentrasi.

TRAK

Genggaman pada pegangan pedang mengerat. Bersamaan dengan mata elang tajam terbuka dan berpendar penuh keyakinaan. Pedang itu dialihkan pada tangan kanan. Mengayunkannya pelan seraya memandang lurus ke depan.

Bibir Sehun sedikit membuka. Pedang bermata tipis dan mengkilat itu bergerak sesuai dengan kuasa Sehun. Mengayunkannya ke depan seperti menusuk lawan. Menarik kembali dengan tangan kanan dilanjutkan dengan menendang udara kosong sejajar dengan perut.

Lagi pedang itu diayunkan dengan gerakan memutar menggunakan sebelah tangan seolah pedang itu tongkat wushu. Ia merunduk dalam. Kini sasarannya beralih pada ilalang tinggi. Sehun menatap lurus ke depan. Tangan kirinya terulur searah jam 12 bersamaan dengan pedang. Kakinya siaga dan pedang panjang itu ia ayunkan ke belakang dan mulai berlari kecil.

Tatapan Sehun tak lepas dari ilalang itu. Alisnya semakin bertaut dalam. Semakin mendekati objek sasaran, pedangnya terayun cepat nyaris tak terlihat. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya berdiri tegak setelah melewati ilalang tersebut.

"Hahh.. hahh.."

1 detik

2 detik

PETS

Ujung ilalang yang tajam itu terpotong rapi. Bahkan ilalang itu tak bergolak sedikitpun.

Kepalanya sedikit meneleng ke samping ketika berhasil memotong halus rumput ilalang tinggi sasarannya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dengan rambut basah yang menjuntai menutupi mata elang tersembunyi disana.

"Heh.."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk smirk.

PROK

PROK

"Whoaa Sehun.. Daebakk!" jerit Kai bak fangirl. Sehun melirik lelaki bertubuh tinggi di samping Kai dengan ekor matanya. Matanya menangkap gurat puas dari lelaki itu.

Kali ini giliran Kai melakukannya. Sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Namun sedikit berbeda karena mereka mempunyai gaya tersendiri.

Sehun menghampiri pria tinggi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dan mengajarkan mereka.

"Zizi.."

"Panggilan yang menggelikan, Sehun." Lelaki yang di panggil Zizi itu mendelik kepada Sehun. Pemuda es dihadapannya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Zizi."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau itu menggelikan, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Wae? Itu menggemaskan."

"Ck.. terserah."

Suasana hening sejenak. Mereka memandang Kai yang tampak serius. Pemuda itu mengayunkan pedang dengan terbalik. Pedang itu mengikuti arah jam 6. Berlawanan seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya. Ia membuat gerakan membentuk setengah lingkaran siap memotong tubuh lawan.

Udara sore menghembus rambut Kai yang basah bercampur keringat. Kai menyampirkan pedang dtangannya ke bahu. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan namja berkulit tan sama sepertinya.

"Ge.."

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil oleh Kai menoleh.

"Ne, Kkamjong?"

"Kau tahu nama Yamaguchi Kai?"

"Bukankah itu nama kelompok Yakuza asal Jepang?"

"Ne. Bagaimana tentang mereka, ge?"

"Hmm aku tak tahu banyak. Mereka cukup dikenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bahkan mereka pernah membunuh seluruh penumpang bus. Mereka membajak bus itu dan menuntut pengusaha dari klan Suzuki agar menuruti keinginan mereka. Yaitu menyerahkan seluruh asset berharga yang berada dibagian Eropa."

Sehun dan Kai turut mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan tanpa ada niatan menyela. Zizi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setelah menghela nafas sejenak.

"Suri, cucu kesayangan dari Presdir Oikoto Suzuki turut menjadi sandera disana. Bus itu berisi puluhan murid primary school dan para ibu. Semua polisi bahkan tentara dikerahkan dalam jumlah besar untuk menanganinya. Sayang mereka tidak terselamatkan. Pihak Suzuki terlambat beberapa detik dari waktu yang mereka tuntutkan. Alhasil, seluruh penumpang tanpa ampun mereka tembak bertubi – tubi hingga.. yah seperti yang kalian bisa perkirakan."

Sehun menunduk dalam. Giginya bergemelatuk keras. Sama halnya dengan Kai. Ia sedikit cemas dengan Sehun mengingat CL dan appanya seperti apa.

"Tapi kenapa tiba – tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, Kai?"

"Bukan apa – apa, Zizi. Hanya ingin tahu. Hehe.."

"Yah panggilan itu menjijikkan, Kkamjong. Dan kuperingatkan satu hal. Jangan sekalipun kau berurusan dengan mereka. Aku tahu anak angkat pimpinan itu memiliki satu orang puteri dan ia satu sekolah dengan kalian."

"Mwo? Kau tahu itu?"

"Jelas saja, bodoh! Aku penggemar mereka."

Kai menatap tak percaya kepada Zizi. Gege satunya ini selalu saja mempunyai hobby unik. Dasar AB-style.

"Tapi kau masih payah untuk tahu banyak seluk – beluk mereka, ge."

"Sulit menemukan informasi mereka, Kai."

Sehun masih dengan keterdiamannya. Pikirannya melintas pada satu nama.

"Luhan.."

..

..

Luhan mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang menjemputnya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa penampilannya. Dress berwarna merah muda lembut sudah rapi tanpa kerutan. Dan hells yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya ia buat bergelombang. Terakhir Luhan memakai make – up tipis dengan sentuhan lipgloss strawberry pada bibir.

TOK TOK

"Ne masuk saja, Kyungie~"

CKLEK

"Cieeeeee.. Kencan dengan Pangeran Sehun hm?"

Mendengar perkataan itu kedua pipi Luhan sontak menghangat. Luhan menunduk malu sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo sedikit merapikan dress yang Luhan kenakan. Dress itu mengekspos leher jenjang Luhan. Disisi Luhan, gadis itu sangat bersyukur jejak samar di lehernya memudar hari ini. Sayonara untuk syal yang berbaik hati merepotkannya beberapa hari kemarin.

TING TONG

"Ah, itu pasti Sehun. Akan kubukakan pintunya dulu. Persiapkan dirimu, Luhannie. Hihi.."

"Kyungiee~"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan di kamar dengan diiringi tawa ringan. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

Cklek

"Annyeong, noona.." sapaan ramah dari suara berat menyapa Kyungsoo.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri dua sosok namja bertubuh atletis. Blazzer serta tshirt yang dikenakan mereka mencetak lekuk tubuh mereka jelas. Kyungsoo menatap intens namja lebih tinggi. Blazer abu – abu dengan kaos hitam berkerah rendah. Celana jins hitam cukup ketat membungkus kedua kaki panjangnya. Serta rambut platina yang dibuat acak – acakan namun terkesan keren meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa itu adalah Sehun.

Berbeda dengan namja disebelahnya. Namja itu berdiri membelakanginya. Menggunakan t-shirt hitam v-neck dan jins biru tua. Rambut hitam itu terlihat jatuh tanpa diatur sedemikian rupa. Kyungsoo yakin meski terkena angin kencang sekalipun, rambut itu pasti akan kembali rapi dengan sendirinya.

"Sehun – ah, nugu?" alis Kyungsoo bertaut penuh tanya. Sehun melirik namja disampingnya..

Ala slow motion, namja itu perlahan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. Efek rambutnya yang bergerak ringan seperti iklan shampoo membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas sejenak. Tanpa diperintah, jantungnya berdetak diatas normal.

DEG

DEG

"Night, baby~" Suara yang sama beratnya dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Kajja, silahkan masuk."

Setelah mempersilahkan kedua namja itu duduk di sofa, Kyungsoo menyediakan minuman untuk mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kupanggilkan Luhan."

Kai sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kaos longgar yang membungkus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo membuat pikiran mesum Kai bangun. Belum lagi hotpants ketat yang sukses membuat Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasrat. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sehun.

"Kkamjongie~"

"Hn?" jawaban singkat Kai membuat Sehun menoleh kepada Kai. Sesuatu akan terjadi disini ketika Kai tidak marah bila Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan gegabah, bodoh."

"Hh aku tak bisa janji, Hun. Lihatlah! Butt my baby itu semok sekali." Mata Kai berbinar cerah sembari berceloteh didepan Sehun. Pemuda milky skin itu menatap jengah Kai.

PLETAk

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?!"

Sehun menggendikkan bahu tak perduli. Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan nampan minum beserta Luhan disampingnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mata elang Sehun terkunci melihat penampilan Luhan.

"Kyeopta.." kedua mata Sehun memandang dalam dari bawah kaki hingga ujung rambut Luhan. Gadisnya berjalan anggun ke arahnya. Ia berdiri disamping Luhan dan memberi ruang di tangan kirinya. Luhan menunduk malu sesaat. Menarik nafas untuk menetralkan jantungnya ketika melihat Sehun.

Luhan menautkan tangannya mengisi ruang yang diberi Sehun. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Mengabaikan tatapan dari Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Ya! Ya! Kami melihatnya. Tak bisakah kalian untuk tidak mengumbarnya?"

"Diamlah, Kkamjong."

"Oke aku akan diam jika kalian cepat pergi dari sini."

"Chakkaman. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Jongin – sii?"

"Aku? Tentu saja menemanimu, baby - ya~"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika Kai memberi tatapan mesum padanya.

"Tidak! Aku akan-"

"Sebaiknya begitu, Kyungie~ Lagipula aku khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ujar Luhan menambahi.

'_Karena Luhan membantuku, aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu bubble tea selama seminggu, Sehun. Kekeke..'_ batin Kai senang.

"Tapi Lu aku tidak-"

"Gwaenchana, Lu noona. Serahkan Kyungsoo padaku. Kalian cepatlah berangkat. Ayo.. ayo.." sahut Kai panjang lebar sambil mendorong HunHan couple keluar apartement. Sehun menatap datar Kai namun tersirat pesan disana.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam – macam. Pai paii.."

BLAM

"Atau tidak." Lanjut Kai lirih dengan smirknya setelah pintu tertutup.

GULP

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup mendengar perkataan Kai yang terakhir.

"Oh GOD lindungi aku…"

..

..

Sehun menumpukan dagunya dibahu telanjang Luhan. Semilir angin laut yang tidak terlalu dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati fraksi menyenangkan disetiap syaraf tubuhnya. Ini adalah saat – saat favorite Sehun ketika bersama Luhan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makanan penutup.

"Lu~"

"Ne, Hunnie~"

Deburan ombak menjadi backsound keheningan mereka sejenak. Yah, Sehun menyiapkan makan malam di restoran yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai.

"Kau lihat bintang disana?" lanjut Sehun tanpa menunjuk apapun kepada Luhan. Ia lebih menikmati menyesap aroma natural dari tubuh Luhan. Sedang perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak lalu berkerut bingung. Langit hanya terlihat gelap. Bulanpun tersembunyi dibalik awan.

"Tidak ada bintang, Hun-ah."

"Bintang itu bersinar dikedua mata rusamu, Lu~" Luhan merasakan api kecil membakar kedua pipinya. Beruntung ia tak perlu bersusah payah menutupi karena Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi matahariku, Lu~?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Luhan yakin jantungnya melompat ke dalam perutnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis merasakan jantung Luhan yang bereaksi kencang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh ramping Luhan. Menunggu jawaban Luhan..

"Tapi Hun-ah.."

"Apa yang kau ragukan, Lu~"

"Hunnie~" Sehun menyadari keraguan Luhan. Mengecup kilat pipi tembam Luhan. "Usia tidak menjadi alasan untuk tidak memilikimu. Percayalah padaku, Lu~"

Luhan tak menjawab. Tangannya mengelus lembut tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya. Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Luhan.

"Tatap aku, Lu~"

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Sehun member kesempatan Luhan berkelana mencari – cari sesuatu untuk menjawab setitik keraguannya. Mata elang Sehun berpendar penuh keyakinan. Luhan dapat merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimuti hanya lewat tatapan mata Sehun. Perlahan Luhan tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk.

Sehun turut tersenyum. Ia memajukan tubuhnya.

"Saranghae Xi Luhan."

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun."

Dan mereka akhirnya dipertemukan kembali dengan tautan manis yang dibangun Sehun atas dasar cinta mereka. #tsaahh

Melodi malam mengalun disela kecupan itu. Tangan kekar Sehun menahan punggung Luhan dan satunya memeluk pinggang Luhan. Kedua tangan Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun.

Kecipak basah penuh rasa menjadi bumbu tersendiri. Erangan – erangan halus dari Luhan menjadi nyanyian yang Sehun kutuk saat ini. Iblis mesum berwajah Kai (?) memberontak bangun dari masa hibernasi.

Tak mau ini berlanjut, Sehun melepas tautannya. Menyisakan benang saliva tipis dan sedikit meleleh disudut bibir Luhan. Sehun menyesapnya seduktif. Matanya memerangkap mata indah Luhan yang berbinar. Ingatan saat mereka melakukan you-know-what-i-mean melintas dipikiran Sehun.

Pemuda itu mengelus pipi tembam Luhan. Lalu merengkuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Lu.."

Luhan mengangguk didalam rengkuhan lengan kekar Sehun. Jantungnya bergetar hebat dan perasaan hangat memenuhi ruang dihatinya.

"Kajja kita pulang." Sehun menggenggam erat jemari mungil Luhan.

'_hangat.'_ Batin Luhan seraya memandang tautan jemari mereka.

Di parkiran, Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang disambut senyuman manis dari Luhan. Gadis itu melangkah anggun dan duduk menyamankan diri. Sehun memutar menuju kemudi.

Namun matanya sempat menyipit melihat dua mobil van mencurigakan yang terparkir diujung jalan tak jauh dari halaman parkir restoran. Sehun mewaspadai hal itu dan cepat – cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

BLAM

Sehun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan restoran. Mengabaikan sosok misterius dengan hoodie abu menutupi hingga kepalanya. Sosok itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Mendial nomor seseorang lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"_Bagaimana?"_

"Lakukan sesuai perintah. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan restoran."

PIP

Sambungan terputus sesudahnya. Sosok itu kembali menghubungi seseorang .

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeoboseyo. Noona Lee, kami sudah melakukan sesuai perintah anda."

"Bagus. Jangan sampai melukai Sehun. Cukup beri pelajaran untuk gadis itu. Mengerti?"

"Ne, noona."

"Laporkan kembali padaku jika kalian telah berhasil."

"Baik!"

Sosok itu menyeringai. Didepannya berhenti sebuah mobil van. Ia langsung memasuki mobil itu dan pergi dari sana.

..

..

Sehun melirik spion mobilnya berkali – kali. Matanya menangkap dua van yang ia lihat diujung jalan restoran tadi tengah mengikutinya. Meski berbaur dengan kendaraan lainnya. Ia beralih melihat Luhan terpejam.

"Lu~ ?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun.

"Ne, Hunnie~"

"Kau tidak tidur, Lu?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, Hunnie." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Dan demi apapun, Sehun sangat ingin berharap sedang dalam keadaan tidak menyetir sekarang. Bibir mungil Luhan seperti memanggilnya. Sehun sontak menggeleng akan pemikirannya barusan.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

"Ne? Ah tidak apa Lu."

"Jinjja?" sahut Luhan seperti tak percaya. Mata rusanya mengerjap lucu menatap Sehun. Tangan kiri Sehun terulur mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Senyum terpatri dbibirnya.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Lu."

Sehun kembali melirik spion. Kedua van itu tampak masih mengikuti mereka. Sehun memandang jalanan yang cukup sepi. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gasnya menambah kecepatan.

Mobil sport Sehun meraung kencang ditengah jalanan sepi. Bahkan van yang diamati Sehun juga turut mengencangkan laju kendaraan. Luhan tetap tenang dikursinya. Ia mengira Sehun ingin cepat sampai karena lelah.

Raut Sehun tetap tenang seolah terbiasa membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya bergerak waspada melihat van itu hampir mendahului mereka. Sehun melirik Luhan, takut – takut Luhan ketakutan.

"Kau tak takut, Lu?"

"Hng? Aniya Sehunnie. Bukankah kau sangat lelah? Atau kau mau aku yang menyetir?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, chagi.." Luhan mengutuk Sehun karena membuat jantungnya tertelan di lambung. Namun ia menjadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Sehunnie. Bisakah kita mampir sebentar di minimarket disana?"

"Haruskah dibeli malam ini, Lu?" gadis itu mengangguk kepala lucu dengan bibir sedikit manyun. Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah."

Dan Sehun harus membagi pikirannya untuk melindungi Luhan.

..

..

"Baby~"

"…"

"Soo baby~"

"…"

"Nae Princess~"

"…"

"Ayolah baby. Jangan mengacuhkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini~"

TWITCH

Perempatan tercetak sudut kanan dahi Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata owl itu akhirnya jengah juga membiarkan Jongin. Nyaris saja ia melempar novel cukup tebal diwajah 'tampan' Jongin.

"Ya! Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, Kim Jong-mmph," ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Kai menutup bibir Kyungsoo dengan 3 jarinya. Gadis itu melotot sangar. Kai mengutuk dalam hati iblis mesum yang bangun ketika menyentuh bibir lembut Kyungsoo.

"Kau 'akan' jadi kekasihku, baby~"

Kyungsoo menepis jari Kai yang bersarang dibibirnya. Ia kembali mengabaikan Kai dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca novel. Kai beranjak dari duduknya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo baby~"

"Ya! Ya! Apa maumu? Menjauh dariku, Jongin – sii." Ujar Kyungsoo heboh ketika Kai mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo dan merangkul pinggulnya. Kai membuat jarinya seolah terpeleset ke bawah hingga menemukan dua bongkahan kenyal Kyungsoo.

"Wah, ternyata butt-mu besar, baby~"

PLETAK

"Nappeun namja!"

"Wae? Kau 'akan' jadi kekasihku juga nantinya, Soo baby~"

"Mworago?!"

SLURP

DEG

Teriakan itu dihiraukan toleh Kai. Malahan ia melancarkan aksinya menjilat seduktif telinga mungil Kyungsoo. Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri merasakan sensasi aneh akibat jilatan Kai.

"Yah lepashh.."

Namja tan itu menyeringai lebar. Ia semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya. Menjalar hingga bertemu pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo. Tak cukup mudah baginya menaklukkan gadis ini. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo ditahan Kai.

Berbeda dengan sifat galaknya jika bertemu. Tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini dan menguncinya, Kyungsoo tak banyak melawan.

"Tenanglah noona."

"Lep-mphh.."

Kai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir penuhnya sangat pas dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu. Kai menyesap manis bibir yang dapat dipastikan menjadi candu untuknya.

"MMPPHHH.."

Nada protes Kyungsoo teredam didalam tautan mereka. Gadis itu memberontak sekalipun Kai memanjakan bibirnya. Kai masih menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang jelas tak ada apa – apanya. Ia merengkuh Kyungsoo agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Nghh.." lama - kelamaan Kyungsoo terbuai oleh ciuman Kai. Bahkan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lidah Kai dimulutnya.

Lidah Kai mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo meminta celah. Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkannya. Kai menggigit bibirnya.

"Akh.."

Tanpa buang waktu, Kai mengabsen deretan gigi Kyungsoo dan mendorong lidah gadis itu. Membelit satu sama lain dan bertukar saliva.

PLOP

Kai melepas tautan itu dan memandang wajah merona Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih menutup mata dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Ciuman tadi nyaris merenggut habis pasokan oksigennya. Kai membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Noona, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu.." Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya menatap iris kelam Kai.

"Aku.."

..

..

Sehun menunggu Luhan didekat pintu masuk. Luhan melarangnya untuk ikut ke dalam. Beruntung untuk Sehun karena dapat mengawasi kedua van yang mengikuti mereka tadi.

"Untung saja aku berhasi lolos."

10 menit berlalu, Luhan tak juga keluar. Sehun mengecek arlojinya. Bukankah tadi Luhan berkata tidak akan lama? Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

"Kajja, Sehunnie."

Luhan keluar dengan satu kantong plastic sedang. Sehun melirik kantong plastik yang Luhan sembunyikan dibalik badannya.

"Apa yang kau beli, chagi~ ?"

Luhan memandang Sehun gugup. Ia meremas kantong plastic dibalik badannya.

"Iitu rahasia, Hunnie.."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia lalu menggiring Luhan kembali ke mobil. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat gerombolan seseorang berbaju hitam di mobilnya. Ia tahu itu bukan pertanda baik. Sehun memutar otaknya mencari cara menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Lu, bisakah kau belikan aku ramyeon?"

"Hng? Untuk apa Hunnie?" Sehun melirik sesekali ke arah mobilnya sambil melancarkan kebohongan dadakannya.

"Aaa itu pesanan Kai. Bisakah?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Baru saja akan kembali berjalan, Sehun menyela.

"Kau saja. Aku harus ke mobil sebentar."

"Baiklah. Jangan lama – lama Hunnie.."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan hingga masuk kembali ke dalam minimarket. Lalu ia berbalik melangkah mantap ke tempat mobilnya terparkir manis. Berjalan dengan gaya angkuh dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku celana.

Gerombolan orang itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" ujar Sehun lantang dan menatap intens mereka. Tubuh mereka besar – besar bak binaragawan. Mereka berjumlah 10 orang. Sehun sangat yakin mereka orang terlatih.

"Serahkan Luhan kepada kami." Salah satu diantara mereka angkat bicara. Suasana cukup sepi karena hari menjelang larut. Sehun mendongak menatap mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus melawan. Setidaknya ia punya waktu sempit untuk menyelesaikan ini menjelang Luhan kembali.

"Heh, kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Tinggalkan pemuda ini. Kita cari saja gadis itu." Mereka serentak berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

DUG

BUGH

"Arggghh.."

Sehun menendang batu yang cukup besar dan tepat mendarat dikepala salah satu dari gerombolan itu. Si korban pelemparan menggeram marah. Ia lekas berbalik diikuti anak buahnya yang lain.

"Kau berani melawanku, anak kecil?"

"Langkahi aku dulu!"

"Ya! Kau punya nyali ternyata, eoh? Hajar dia!"

"Hyaaaaa.."

Sehun melirik ranting cukup besar didekatnya. Ia mengambilnya tepat salah satu dari mereka yang hendak menghadiahi Sehun bogem mentah.

BUGH

Pukulan ranting itu tepat mengenai pelipis si penyerang dan ia pingsan membuat hening seketika. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Gerombolan itu menyerangnya membabi – buta. Seluruh titik tubuh Sehun menjadi incaran mereka untuk melumpuhkan Sehun. Beruntung Sehun menguasai beladiri sejak kecil bersama sang gege.

Bugh

Bugh

Satu persatu diantara mereka tumbang meski tetap mampu berdiri. Sehun hampir menghabisi mereka namun naas. Sehun sedikit lengah, salah satu dari mereka menghantam tengkuk Sehun. Namja itu terjerembab. Ia dipaksa bangun dan kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh dua orang berbadan besar itu disisi kiri kanan.

"HAHAHAHA.. Masih mau melawan juga, HAH?!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Sepertinya itu sang pimpinan. Sehun tertunduk karena pukulan tadi membuatnya sedikit lemas.

GREP

"Akhh.." pimpinan itu mencengkeram dagu Sehun dan memaksanya mendongak.

"TATAP AKU, BOCAH TENGIK!"

Sehun menatap sayu ke si pelaku pencengkeram dagunya. Seringai kemenangan terkembang di bibir orang dihadapannya. Sehun mencoba sedikit memberontak, namun cengkeraman dikedua sisinya terlampau kuat.

"Sekarang katakan dimana gadis itu. Dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu, bocah."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah balik menatap pimpinan itu.

" CEPAT KATAKAN!" Sehun meringis karena cengkeraman didagunya semakin kuat. Mata elangnya menatap tajam orang didepannya.

"Tidak."

"Ggrrrhhh.. Katakan atau kau-"

BUGH

"Akhhh.."

BRUK

Hening

Sehun mengerjap matanya sesaat. Ia memandang tubuh pimpinan yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya.

"Mianhe saya terlambat, Tuan Muda Sehun." Suara bass menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Suara yang jelas cukup familiar ditelinga Sehun. Ia mendongak mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"H-hyung?"

"Ya! Siapa kau beraninya ikut campur!" salah satu diantara mereka berteriak.

Disana, berdiri dua namja tiang listrik sambil mengayunkan tongkat ditangannya. Salah satunya hanya diam sambil mengunyah yang sepertinya adalah permen karet. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka berdua langsung menghabisi gerombolan yang menyerang Sehun tadi.

BAK

BAK

BUGH

DUAGH

PRANGG (?)

Tak sampai 5 menit, mereka habis tumbang ditangan dua namja itu. Tinggal dua orang yang memegangi Sehun. Mereka sedikit gemetar ketika mendapat tatapan dingin salah satu namja jangkung disana.

KREKK

Suara gemeretak kepalan tangan terdengar. Kedua orang yang memegangi Sehun menelan ludah susah payah. Mereka dapat merasakan pergerakan pada tangan Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku." Suara dingin bernada rendah itu menyergap mereka. Membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Atau-"

"Hiiiiii….."

Mereka lari tunggang langgang berdua. Meninggalkan teman mereka yang tergeletak disana.

"Yahh tuan muda Sehun. Harusnya kita tanya dulu siapa mereka." Ujar salah satu namja tiang itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tak perduli tatapan aneh dari namja dingin disampingnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku tahu siapa yang menyuruh mereka."

"Baiklah tuan muda." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan berkilaunya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Kris hyung, gomawo ne.."

"Sudah kewajiban untuk kami, tuan muda."

Sehun mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

"Tuan Oh yang meminta kami untuk mengawasi tuan muda." Jawaban itu membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Maksud hyung?"

"Temui saja tuan Oh jika tuan muda perlu jawaban."

"Sehunnnn.."

Teriakan Luhan dikejauhan terdengar oleh Sehun. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadisnya berlari kecil menghampirinya bersama kantong plastic berisi ramyeon.

"Sehun, gwaenchana?" nada khawatir kentara dari suara Luhan. Gadis itu memandang sekujur tubuh Sehun yang berkeringat dan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Alis Sehun bertaut dalam. Apa Luhan melihat? Pikirnya.

Luhan melihat kearah dua namja didepan Sehun. Ia membungkuk seketika kepada mereka berdua.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida, oppa. Sudah membantu Sehun." Ujar Luhan sopan seraya tersenyum manis kepada mereka berdua. Kris menepuk pelan kepala gadis dihadapannya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ne. Kau tidak apa – apa bukan?" jawab Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena Kris tak mungkin akan membuka suara emasnya #plak

"Tunggu. Kau mengenal mereka, Lu?"

"Tadi saya yang menahannya, tuan muda. Gadis ini hampir saja mau membantumu. Untung saja saya tepat waktu. Hehe.." ujar Chanyeol beserta cengirannya yang terkesan idiot.

"Lu, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Untung saja mereka yang menemukanmu. Kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu bagaimana, hm? Kalau bukan mereka yang menolongmu bagaimana?"

Duo tiang listrik itu memandang pongo majikannya. Tak pernah mereka menemukan kalimat sepanjang itu dari mulut Sehun selain orang – orang tertentu.

"Tapi Hunnie. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Luhan dengan nada sedih. Sehun merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya tuan muda cepat pulang. Kami akan mengawasi dari belakang."

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Kalian pulanglah."

"Ini perintah."

"Turuti saja, Hunnah.." Luhan menatap khawatir Sehun. Jujur ia tak mau Sehun celaka nantinya. Bukannya Luhan tak percaya. Jika bukan karena pukulan ditengkuk Sehun tadi. Sehun menatap Luhan. Namja itu bahkan menemukan setitik ketakutan dimata Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita pulang."

Sehun memasuki mobil diikuti Luhan disampingnya. Sedang kedua namja tadi memasuki mobil mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Dan melajukannya mengikuti mobil tuan muda mereka.

..

..

Jam 10 PM.

Kyungsoo terus melirik jam diruang tengah. Kai tengah terlelap dipangkuannya. Terkadang, Kyungsoo akan tersenyum kecil ketika Kai menyeracau tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menyebalkan, Jongin." Wae Jongin? Karena Kyungsoo lebih menyukai panggilan itu ketimbang 'Kai'.

Jemari mungil Kyungsoo meraba kedua iris kelam Kai.

"Mata ini sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku ingin mencongkel mata ini karena membuat jantungku lepas."

Kini jemarinya beralih ke hidung pesek Kai. #dihajarKai XD

"Hidung ini. Seperti hidung puppy. Bolehkah aku memencetnya ketika kau mengesalkanku?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan monolognya. Kai sama sekali tak terganggu dengan jemari – jemari mungil yang mengusik wajahnya. Kini jemari Kyungsoo hinggap (?) dibibir Kai yang terkatup rapat.

"Bibir ini. Sangat pintar ketika berbicara. Cerewet. Suka memanggilku 'baby'. Kau tahu, Jongin? Saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya, aku sangat terobsesi untuk menggigit bibirmu ini. Hihi.."

"Apa aku benar menyukaimu? Ishh.. tapi kau menyebalkan, Jongin. Aku membencimu." Dengus Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nado saranghae, baby~"

Kyungsoo mnegerjap sesaat. Ia sangat yakin ada yang menyahutinya. Itu bukanlah suaranya. Bukankah Kai tidua? Pikirnya.

CUP

'Gyahhh..' teriak Kyungsoo didalam hati. Ia berbalik melihat Kai yang telah terduduk dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Ya! Kenapa menciumku eoh? Tidak sopan!"

CUP

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Ia melayangkan sebelah tangannya yang ditangkap oleh Kai. Kedua irisnya memandang intens bola mata jernih Kyungsoo.

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo merasakan jantung memompa lebih cepat. Terkutuklah tubuhnya yang hanya diam ketika Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

Tinggal beberapa centi, bahkan hangat nafas Kai menerpa pipinya, bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Ting Tong!

Kai yang lengah membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan diri. Ia langsung berlari kearah pintu. Tak perduli gerutuan Kai.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka menampilkan Sehun dan Luhan. Namun keadaan berantakan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memekik.

"ASTAGA SEHUN LUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI? CEPAT MASUK."

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menyusul Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat lebam di wajah Sehun.

"Sehun, gwaenchana? Noona apa yang terjadi?" Kai bantu memapah Sehun meski namja itu tidak terliht akan oleng bersama Luhan. Mereka masuk dan mendudukkan Sehun di sofa. Sehun memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir. Kepala belakangnya mendadak berdenyut kuat.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang didapur.

"Siapa menurutmu dalang dibalik semua ini, Hun?"

"Sepertinya gadis itu."

"Kau yakin, Hun?" anggukan pasti Sehun meyakinkan Kai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sehun membuka matanya. Ia menatap Kai.

"Mereka menyebut Luhan."

"Hunnie. Sini kuobati dulu lukamu."

Kai menyingkir memberi ruang untuk Luhan. Kyungsoo memegang kotak P3K ditangannya dan meletakkan di meja. Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo seraya bertanya disela Luhan mengobati luka lebam Sehun.

"Noona, jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi.."

..

TBC

HUNHAN JADIANNN YUHUUU YEHEET OHORATT! #tumpengan

Gaje banget yak, hehe #nyengir. Alurnya makin berantakan. Apalagi feelnya kurang berasa. Duhh ini berjalan gitu aja sihhh! Apalagi romantisan HunHan gagal plus datar gitu #plakkk

Maaf kalo chap ini banyak adegan yang kurang memuaskan. Imajinasi Yeun terbatas tapi cintaku pada Sehun sangat tidak terbatas #plak plak XD

Kai : Yah Yeun noona, aku tidak pesek. Huhu chagi~ #lari peluk Kyungsoo

Sehun : Uwoo Thehun kerennn. Nyiahahahaha #pose ala power ranger

Luhan : #tutup muka g kenal

Hehe.. oke sekali lagi tengkiyuu buat yang revieeww. Maaf dikarenakan modemnya ngajakin perang, Yeun jd g bisa bls review nya.

Juga buat yang nge-fav maupun nge-follow cerita atau saya #plakkk plakk. Termasuk para bayangan hitam yang baca FF HL ini..

Terakhir

Review again?


	9. Chapter 8

Kai menyingkir memberi ruang untuk Luhan. Kyungsoo memegang kotak P3K ditangannya dan meletakkan di meja. Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo seraya bertanya disela Luhan mengobati luka lebam Sehun.

"Noona, jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi.."

..

..

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, Kkamjong." Sahut Sehun sebelum Luhan membuka cerita.

"Tapi-"

"Kim Jongin." Nada dingin Sehun menginterupsi kalimat yang baru akan Kai lontarkan. Kai bungkam seketika. Mengundang kikikan geli Kyungsoo disampingnya. Kai menoleh kesal pada si mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menghukummu baby~"

"MWO? Waeee?" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit ketus. Kedua alisnya bertaut memandang Kai. Tak menyadari aegyo-nya yang menguar seketika.

"Yaa..yaa.. kau sengaja memancingku baby~?"

"Ishhh aku membencimu, Kim Jongin."

"Nado saranghae, baby~"

"Tsk.. Aarrgghh terserah kau saja!"

Luhan memandang bingung Kyungsoo dan Kai. Deer eyesnya mengerjap melihat tingkah ajaib Kyungsoo yang tengah merona. Sehun mengelus lembut pipi yeoja-nya, ketika melihat raut bingung Luhan.

"Kyungie~ Kau sakit?"

Ganti Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Aku baik – baik saja, Lu."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Kyungie~?" sambung Luhan seraya mengerjap – ngerjap lucu. Sehun yang tak tahan langsung mengecup kilat mata rusa Luhan. Yang berbuah rona merah di pipi Luhan.

Kai tersenyum miring. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup ketika melihat seringai menjengkelkan dibibir Kai.

"Y-ya! Jj-jauhkan tatapan mesum mm-milikmu itu, Jj-jongin!" Kyungsoo sedikit terbata ketika mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan rona merah semakin kentara di wajah putih bak porselen miliknya.

"Aigoo uri my baby manis sekali eohh.." ujar Kai menggoda 'calon kekasih' mungilnya. Ia mencolek – colek dagu Kyungsoo. Tapi ditepis kasar oleh gadis mungilnya.

"Bb-bodoh! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Huhh!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dengan Kai. Namja tan itu semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah baby~ mengaku saja kalau kau terpesona padaku."

"ANIYA!" teriak Kyungsoo cukup kencang.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, baby~?"

"Ini karena udara sangat panas, pabboya Jongin!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang ditarik oleh Kai. Bibirnya mengerucut maksimal karena Kai masih terus saja menggodanya.

Luhan menggendikkan bahu seraya bersandar di bahu lebar Sehun. Mengabaikan pertengkaran tak jelas Kaisoo. Ia memilih untuk memeluk kekasihnya dari samping. Luhan membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Menikmati aroma vegetal citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"Hunnie~"

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Sehun terkekeh geli ketika Luhan mengatakan itu. Hei, bukankah mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama? Pikirnya.

"Chagi, bukankah aku disini?"

"Ne. Tapi, bisakah kau menginap, Hunnie~?" ucapan Luhan berbuah seringai setan dibibir Sehun. Tapi mengingat tubuhnya yang sedikit lemah membuat seringai itu lenyap.

"Waeyo chagi? Kau ingin aku 'menidurkanmu', hm?" perkataan Sehun disambut pukulan kecil didadanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan pelakunya? Lihatlah bahkan kedua pipinya merona hebat.

"Pervert.."

Sehun terkekeh gemas. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan Luhan. Menyesap aroma kiwi dirambut halus Luhan. Berkali – kali Sehun mengecupinya tanpa bosan. Gadis itu turut menyamankan diri sembari memeluk tubuh kekar dalam pelukannya.

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya hingga menemukan ceruk leher Luhan.

"Fyuuhh.." Luhan bergidik geli merasakan Sehun meniup disekitar bawah telinganya. Namja milky skin itu berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan,"Aku menginginkanmu, chagi.."

Luhan menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya melakukan hal 'itu' lagi dengan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Lama terpekur dengan lamunannya. Hingga sebuah tarikan didagu menyadarkannya. Jemari kekar Sehun menuntunnya untuk mendongak. Mempertemukan mata eagle Sehun dengan mata rusa Luhan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dalam memompa darah dan mentransferkan darah itu di kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu~.." ujar Sehun seraya perlahan mengikis jarak mereka. Luhan mengikuti nalurinya dengan menutup mata.

"Nado, Sehun - ah~"

Bibir mereka nyaris bersatu sebelum..

PLUK

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat diatas kepala Sehun. Keduanya langsung sadar dan Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia mengerucut sebal kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan aura iblis. Sehun menatap kikuk Kyungsoo.

"Ee noona.."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?"

"A-aniya noona."

Kai berusaha mati – matian menahan tawa melihat Sehun. Jarang – jarang melihat si Es ini tunduk dengan Kyungsoo.

"Awas jika kau berani – berani menyentuh rusa manisku lebih dari itu, Tuan Oh! Percayalah kau tidak akan mau tahu akibatnya." ujar Kyungsoo tegas seraya memberikan smirk terbaiknya kepada Sehun. Bahkan Kai yang disamping Kyungsoo bersumpah, seringai itu lebih mengerikan dibanding milik Sehun!

GLUP

Kedua namja itu meneguk saliva kasar. Hantaman telak Kyungsoo membuat jantung mereka lari marathon. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang setia dengan kerucutan dibibirnya. Gadis itu menatap kesal Kyungsoo yang dianggap mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Sehun tadi.

"Kyungie~" Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Luhan. Ia mengerti tatapan Luhan, ia mendirikan jari telunjuk dan menggoyangkan ke kiri dan kanan bergantian.

"No.. no.. no. Kau belum cukup umur, Lu~" perkataan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Luhan memberengut maksimal. Kedua pipinya menggembung. Dan alisnya bertaut hampir menyatu. Sehun mati – matian berperang dengan iblisnya untuk tidak menerkam Luhan sekarang. Ada Kyungsoo dalam mode Devil, ingat?

"Ughhh.. Sehunnie~ Kyungie jahat padaku~" Adu Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun posesif.

Kyungsoo merolling eyes matanya. Rengekan Luhan adalah kelemahannya.

..

..

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi lambang aneh, seorang gadis menatap tajam dua orang berbadan kekar yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya. Cahaya remang lampu menampakkan sileut kedua orang itu yang menunduk takut meski hanya sekedar menatap balik gadis itu.

Disisi pintu ruangan itu, terdapat dua orang penjaga. Keduanya berdiri dengan tatapan dingin dan tangan yang terlipat didepan. Dagu sedikit terangkat memberi kesan angkuh bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"J-jjeosonghh-hamnida, nn-noona Lee. Kkami benar – benar menyesal." Ujar namja disamping kanan. Tak dipungkiri, tubuh mereka bergetar hebat. Mereka tidak bisa melawan gadis didepan mereka karena gadis ini memiliki kuasa penuh atas mereka.

"BAKA!"

BUGH

BUGH

Gadis itu –Chaerin – memukul kedua namja itu dengan tongkat. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai bahu kekar mereka. Chaerin kembali menghantamkan tongkat panjang itu ke tubuh kedua namja kekar tadi dengan beringas.

"Appo.. hhah.. noona ampuni kami akh.." mereka memelas kepada Chaerin. Meski itu sangat tidak mungkin. Gadis berambut panjang ini sangat kejam menyiksa siapapun yang gagal melakukan 'hal' yang diperintahkan olehnya. Ia tidak mengenal apa itu 'kegagalan'.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH!

Chaerin terengah – engah setelah menghabiskan sebagian tenaganya. Kedua tangannya terkepal didalam genggaman tongkat itu.

"Baka! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda bernama Oh Sehun!"

BUGH

"ARRGGHHH..AMPUN NOONA LEE. KAMI AKH BENAR – BENAR TIDAK TAHU AKHH AKHH.." ujar mereka dengan terbata. Chaerin sama sekali tak memberi mereka ruang untuk bernafas lega. Mereka akhirnya terkapar penuh lebam disana – sini akibat pukulan tongkat Chaerin.

BUGH!

Chaerin berhenti memukuli mereka. Melempar tongkatnya ke lantai. Ia meraih pisau kecil yang terselip di pinggangnya. Menyelipkan dua benda tajam mini disela jari – jari tangannya.

"Kalian tentu tahu akibatnya jika gagal, bukan?"

Kedua namja kekar itu tampak pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chaerin. Tubuh mereka seolah remuk akibat pukulan tadi.

"BERDIRI!"

Perkataan Chaerin mutlak untuk dipatuhi. Dengan susah payah mereka berdiri. Namun mereka kembali terjatuh. Kaki mereka melemas sekedar hanya untuk berdiri.

"Ck. Lamban sekali. Kalian-" Chaerin menunjuk dua orang yang berdiri didepan pintu,"-paksa mereka berdiri!"

Kedua namja itu dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah. Mengangkat paksa kedua namja kekar itu dibagian tengkuk.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" ujar Chaerin seraya menyeringai. Ia siap dengan kedua pisau mini disela jarinya. Mengayunkannya kesamping kepalanya. Kedua namja kekar itu menatap pasrah. Sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian kepala mereka sekedar untuk mengangguk.

"Aa..aakh.." terdengar suara lirih dari mereka yang sepertinya berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Chaerin menggeleng.

"Dasar bodoh!" Chaerin mengayunkan tangannya yang terdapat dua pisau mini ke depan dengan santai.

JLEB

JLEB

"Arggghh.."

BRUGH

Bersamaan dengan tadi, Chaerin melepaskan pisau mini yang telah ia persiapkan tadi. Pisau itu kini telah bersarang tepat mengenai jantung mereka. Chaerin menepuk – nepuk kedua tangannya seolah membersihkan kotoran yang menempel.

Cklek

"Chagii.." Chaerin menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat sosok sang ayah disana.

"Otousann~" gadis itu berlari mendekati Otousannya. Ia lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk lelaki yang telah menjadi otousannya selama ini.

"Otousan, kapan kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" berondong Chaerin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae terkekeh seraya mengelus pucuk kepala puteri kesayangannya.

"Sumimasen, otousan hanya ingin memberimu kejutan." Ujar Donghae. Ia menuntun sang puteri keluar dari ruangan itu. Chaerin menggandeng lengan kekar Donghae sambil kembali berceloteh.

"Kejutan apa, otousan?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, aijin." Lanjut Donghae dan menghadiahi cubitan kecil dihidung mungil Chaerin.

..

..

Hari pertama Luhan disekolah bersama Sehun.

Luhan menunduk gelisah. Mereka baru saja tiba di sekolah. Luhan saling menautkan jemari mungilnya satu sama lain. Ia masih berdiri disamping mobil. Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya diam, meraih tautan jemari Luhan. Mengisi sela jemari Luhan dengan jemarinya. Sehun dapat merasakan telapak tangan Luhan yang dingin.

"Waeyo, my angel? Sesuatu mengganggumu, hm?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang merona. Ia semakin mempererat tautan itu menenangkan angel-nya. Luhan dapat merasakan jemarinya berangsur – angsur menghangat dalam genggaman Sehun. Jantungnya terpaksa melakukan olahraga pagi. Sehun terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ano Sehun-ah. Aaku gugup." Jawab Luhan kembali menunduk. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

CUP

"Eh?" Luhan kaget ketika sebuah benda kenyal lembut mengecup dahinya.

"Tenanglah. Aku menjagamu, my angel." Perkataan Sehun semakin membuat rona di pipi Luhan bertambah parah.

"Ughh, Sehunnie~ kau membuatku malu.." Luhan melepas tautan itu dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Menutupi hangat dipipinya. Sehun kembali terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala Luhan

"Kajja."

Sehun kembali menautkan tangan mengisi sela jemari mungil Luhan. Ia berjalan santai meninggalkan area parkir sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Sehunnie~ apa tidak apa – apa meninggalkan Kyungie dengan Kai?"

Saat ini HunHan sudah memasuki kawasan koridor kelas hoobae mereka. Berpuluh – puluh pasang mata yeoja membulat sempurna melihat Pangeran Es mereka tengah menggandeng Luhan, si gadis berkulit emas yang tengah popular akhir – akhir ini.

"KYAAA OPPAA ANIYAA HUHUHUUU~"

"ANDWAEEE SEHUN OPPAA HIKS HIKS.."

"OPPA ANDWAEYOOO HUWAAAA~"

"APA SALAHKU OPPAAA HIKS KAU MENINGGALKANKU HUKS HUKSS.."

Pemandangan mengenaskan. Hoobae – hoobae itu berteriak kencang. Mereka menggigiti seragam mereka sendiri, menangis histeris, mencakar dinding bahkan jatuh terduduk seolah kehilangan nyawa. Teriakan heboh itu diabaikan oleh Sehun maupun Luhan. Mereka larut dengan pembicaraan yang dibangun Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi Sehunnie. Tadi Kai menatap Kyungie seperti melihat makanan. Apa karena Kai tahu Kyungie pintar memasak?" tanya Luhan polos. Kali ini giliran hoobae namja. Mereka meremas dada kiri serentak. Mata mereka memandang sendu sunbae berkulit emas pujaan mereka.

"Hikss Luhannie sunbaee.."

"Oh sunbaee kejamnya engkauu. Huks.."

"Tidak! Sunbae kau selingkuh didepanku!"

"Huhuhu sunbaeeee.."

"Oh hatiku sakit sunbae. Hancur berkeping – keeping.."

Bahkan diantara mereka berpuitis? Sehun sangat ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Namun ia tetap mengabaikannya. Ia fokus mendengarkan celotehan Luhan.

"Kai sangat gemar makan, angel."

"Jinjja? Mereka pasti cocok Sehunnie. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab Luhan antusias. Ia berhenti melangkah dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya beralih menatap Sehun. Bibirnya sedikit manyun membuat Sehun gemas.

CUP

"KYAAAAA OPPAAAAAA!"

"ANNIYAAA OPPA!"

"HUWAA OPPAAA ANDWAEE.."

"KYAA KYAA SEHUN OPPAAA AACIDAKKK.."

Teriakan yeoja itu semakin histeris ketika Sehun dengan berani mengecup sekilas hidung Luhan. Mereka mencakar dinding tak berdosa disamping mereka. Sedangkan Sehun memilih menikmati rona merah yang menghiasi wajah bening kekuningan Luhan.

"Kita hanya mendukung jika mereka ingin. Ppali, sebentar lagi bel." Luhan menurut ketika Sehun kembali meraih jemarinya.

Dilantai 2 berseberangan dengan koridor yang dilewati Luhan dan Sehun tadi, Chaerin mengatupkan bibir. Raut wajahnya mengeras dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Pemandangan Sehun mengecup Luhan membuat hatinya panas seketika.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sehun selain aku!" selepas itu, ia beranjak dari sana memasuki kelasnya.

..

..

Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya yang membusung. Ia tidak menyadari lirikan lapar dari namja mesum disampingnya. Tepatnya tidak perduli. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memiliki voodoo demi menancapkan beberapa tusukan dengan objek namja menyebalkan disampingnya.

"My sweety baby soo~"

Kyungsoo seakan tuli mendengar panggilan yang terkadang membuatnya mual. Seharusnya ia memilih instingnya untuk menaiki bus ketimbang bersama namja tan ini. Ia sadar dirinya terlalu 'lezat' sebagai sarapan pagi Kai.

"Baby soo~"

Kai melirik sesekali kepada Kyungsoo dan memanggil pelan gadis mungil itu. Ia kembali fokus menyetir karena jalanan sedang cukup ramai. Suasana pagi Seoul di pagi hari sangatlah sibuk. Kai tak mau sampai lengah dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo terluka.

Ohh ia pastikan itu tak terjadi pada Kyungsoo-nya.

"Yah jawab aku, baby~" Kai kembali membuka suara. Namun gadis mungil itu masih bungkam.

"Kau masih marah atas kejadian tadi?" kali ini Kyungsoo merespon dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Mereka telah tiba di gerbang. Kai memutar kemudinya memasuki halaman parkir sekolah. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Kai beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bungkam.

"My baby chagiya Kyungie~ mianhae nee? Jeballll…" Kai melancarkan aegyo gagalnya kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu nyaris meledakkan tawanya saat mendengar suara manly Kai melakukan aegyo. Tapi kekesalannya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

"Aniya."

"Yah..yah.. baby~ Waee? Ayolah baby maafkan namjachingumu yang tampan ini ne?" rengek Kai sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata. -_-" Oh demi tuhan, Kim Jongin. Kau membuatku mual #plakk

"Ya! Itu salahmu, tuan Kim Jongin. Seenaknya menciumku di halte bis! Kau tahu? Itu sangat memalukan bodoh! Huh!" semprot Kyungsoo seraya mendengus kesal.

"Ne ne arraseo. Aku minta maaf."

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Membenahi seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Kai menyusul keluar lalu berdiri disamping Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengernyit heran melihat Kai yang diam ditempat.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia menautkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang mendumel tidak jelas. Tapi toh Kyungsoo tidak berusaha melepaskan tautan itu. Kekekee…

"Yah, aku bisa jalan sendiri, Jongin."

"Aniya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas, baby~"

"Tak usah repot – repot mengantarku." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyentak tangannya hingga terlepas dari pegangan Kai. Ia berlalu setelahnya kembali mengabaikan Kai.

"Yah, baby~ bagaimana jika ada hoobae yang menatapmu lapar, heh? Andwaee, kau nanti bisa – bisa diterkam mereka, baby~ Apalagi butt mon-"

PLETAK

"Ya! Hentikan ocehan mesummu, Jongin!"

Kai mengusap – usap kepalanya. Jitakan kepalan tangan mungil Kyungsoo tidak bisa dianggap main – main. "Ukhh appo baby~"

Kyungsoo me_rolling eyes_ jengah mendengar rengekan Kai. Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

SKIP

Sehun dan Luhan telah sampai didepan kelas Luhan. Ia menarik Luhan menghadap ke arahnya. Beberapa teman sekelas Luhan mengintip dibalik jendela setelah mendengar Luhan yang berjalan bersama Pangeran Es. Mereka sama sekali tidak membuka suara.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai, angel."

Fans noona Sehun menahan nafas karena langka bagi mereka dapat mendengar suara berat Sehun. Ohh mereka berpikir betapa beruntungnya Xi Luhan dapat mencairkan Sehun.

"Ne. Sepertinya Kyungie belum sampai, Sehunnie." Ujar Luhan sambil melongokkan kepalanya melihat seisi kelas. Ia tidak menyadari teman sekelasnya yang berjejer rapi didepan jendela kaca kelas.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Jawab Sehun lembut.

"Nee, Hunnie - ya~ Tapi 5 menit lagi bel. Kuharap mereka tidak terlam- ehhh..bukankah itu mereka, Hunnie?"

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. Disana ia melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang mengoceh. Gadis itu tetap memandang lurus ke depan tak memperhatikan pekikan – pekikan histeris yeoja fangirl Kai. Dan entah sejak kapan, Kai turut tenar dikalangan yeoja SM High school ini.

"Ya! Aku mau masuk, Jongin."

"Aniya. Kau harus memaafkanku dulu, baby~"

Kai langsung menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo ketika mereka telah sampai didepan kelas. Luhan menatap polos tingkah mereka berdua yang jarang tidak terlibat pertengkaran. Sehun hanya menatap datar kelakuan sahabatnya. Memalukan, pikirnya.

"Chagi, aku ke kelas dulu ne?" Luhan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Ne Sehunnie~"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun menghampiri Kai yang bersikukuh menghalangi Kyungsoo. Ia berdecak sesaat, lalu mencengkeram belakang kerah seragam Kai. Menyeret paksa namja tan itu dari sana.

"Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun lepaskan aku." Berontak Kai dari cengkeraman Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun – ahh." Teriak Kyungsoo senang seraya melambai. Sehun mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Luhan memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu sambil bersenandung kecil. Baru satu detik Luhan duduk, mejanya langsung dipenuhi wajah 'mupeng' dari teman sekelasnya. Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap bingung melihat teman – teman yang mengerubunginya.

"Luhan, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa bersama Sehun!" ujar salah satu diantara mereka mewakili yang lainnya. Nadanya terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi Luhan.

"Sehun kekasihku~ " jawab Luhan enteng. Kedua matanya terpejam sambil menautkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bibir Luhan mengembangkan senyum termanis miliknya. Serentak mereka yang tadinya mengerubungi Luhan –kecuali Kyungsoo– pundung dipojokan kelas sambil menggaruk – garuk dinding kelas. Ck ck.. poor dinding.

"Ehh kalian kenapa?" ujar Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut. Kyungsoo yang baru tiba, mendudukkan diri di kursinya disamping Luhan. Gadis itu menatap heran melihat seisi kelas yang pundung serentak.

"Mereka kenapa Lu?" Kyungsoo memilih bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Molla. Tadi mereka bertanya padaku kenapa aku bisa bersama Sehun, Kyungie~" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Luhan meneruskannya.

"Lalu aku menjawab kalau Sehun itu kekasihkuuu~" lanjut Luhan dengan mata berbinar – binar. Kyungsoo ber'oh' ria sambil kembali mengangguk paham. Ia terkekeh geli melihat mereka meratapi dinding itu sambil menggaruk tidak jelas.

"Ah, Kyungie~"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kalian sering bertengkar?"

"Kalian? Nuguya, Lu?"

"Kau dan Kai. Kalian sering sekali mengobrol. Ehh tapi apa menjitak itu termasuk mengobrol ya?" ujar Luhan diselingi dengan monolognya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, Lu. Jongin itu, dia hanya sedikit menyebalkan." Ujar Kyungsoo diselingi senyum yang mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat senyum Kyungsoo, berubah antusias.

"Kyungie menyukai Kai, ne?" tembak Luhan tepat sasaran.

"Mm-mwooo? Aaninjii.." Kyungsoo yang gugup memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang menghangat. Kyungsoo hafal sekali jika pipinya saat ini sedang memerah sempurna.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah, Kyungie~? Sehun pernah bilang padaku, jika pipi memerah itu berarti malu kepada seseorang yang disukai. Ne ne ne?" alis Luhan naik turun seraya menginterogasi dalam Kyungsoo.

"Iituu-"

"Selamat pagi anak – anak." Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Jung seonsaengnim yang mengajar mereka di jam pertama ini telah masuk. Ia merasa bebas dari pertanyaan Luhan.

Berbeda dengan gadis rusa itu. Luhan yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahunya berbisik,"Ceritakan padaku nanti ne, Kyungie - ya~" ujarLuhan sambil menyengir gaje kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hahh, baiklah Lu~" sambung Kyungsoo sedikit lesu. Hei hei Kyungsoo, jangan begituu.

'_Pada akhirnya aku juga tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun padamu, Lu. Tapi bisakah kau menceritakan padaku masalahmu juga? Terkadang aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu, Lu.'_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum.

..

..

Suasana tampak lengang di SM HS. Wajar saja karena ini tengah memasuki jam kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dalam kelas yang dihuni Sehun malah terlihat ramai. Seonsaengnim yang seharusnya mengajar mereka saat ini tengah berhalangan hadir. Sehun memutar bosan pena ditangannya.

Disampingnya, Kai tengah menulis sesuatu dilembar kosong pada buku catatan. Ia sesekali menatap buku lainnya yang ia taruh berdampingan dengan buku yang tengah ia tulis. Buku catatan milik Sehun. jarinya menelusuri tulisan hangul Sehun yang sangat rapi. Kai bergumam ketika menemui akhir dari tulisan yang harus dicatatnya.

"Hun.." ujar Kai. Ia sudah menyelesaikan catatannya. \

"Wae?"

"Kau bilang malam itu Kris hyung Chanyeol hyung menolongmu, bukan?" Kai menjeda sejenak menunggu reaksi Sehun. Namja _milky skin_ itu diam lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Itu jelas bukan kebetulan."

"Lalu masalahnya?"

"Tanyakan pada appamu. Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi. Ahjussi tidak mungkin tidak memiliki alasan hingga memerintahkan Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung untuk menjagamu."

"Entahlah, Kai. Bisa saja ini ulah umma."

"Ya ya.. Ahjumma memang overprotective padamu. Tapi ini berbeda, bodoh!"

"Sama saja."

"Ck kau payah, Hun. Ingat ini mereknya Luhan. Brand elit setara game limited edition keluaran Cho Corp. Jika kau terlambat satu langkah, Luhan bisa 'terbeli' oleh orang lain. Dan lagi siapa yang kau hadapi? Anak mafia besar sepanjang sejarah Jepang, dude."

PLAK

"Jangan samakan Luhan dengan game Cho ahjussi, Kkamjong."

"Ashh ini sakit, pabbo!"

"Aku akan menjaga Luhan." Lirih Sehun menatap serius Kai. "Luhan tidak sepenuhnya bisa kau jaga, bodoh. Aku punya ide, Hun. Dan ini cara terakhir kita untuk melindungi Luhan."

"Terakhir?"

"Zizi pernah cerita padaku. CL tipe yeoja berhati dingin yang tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Ia gadis penuh ambisi. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Begini.."

..

..

Luhan menunggu Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan buku di meja. Matanya memandangi lapangan yang lengang. Kelasnya berada di lantai 2. Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo ke kedai es krim langganan mereka hari ini. Sekalian ia menunggu Sehun ke kelasnya. Ponsel Luhan kehabisan daya baterai.

"Sehun – ahhh.." Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun yang berada diujung koridor bersama Kai. Ia bersandar dipagar pembatas depan kelas sambil melambai kepada Sehun.

"LU AWASS!"

"Mwo?" teriakan kencang Sehun dan Kai membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Luhan jatuh terjerembab.

PRANGGG!

Ia mengerang sesaat namun kembali bungkam ketika mendengar sesuatu yang pecah. Luhan membalik badan dan melotot horror. Sebuah pot berukuran besar hancur berkeping – keping tak jauh dari kakinya. Dapat dipastikan Luhan bisa 'lewat' jika pot itu benar – benar mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kelas dengan wajah panic. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. Tampak raut terkejut diwajah Luhan. Gadis itu mendapati seorang namja yang memandang khawatir kepada Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Maaf jika aku terlalu keras mendorongmu."

"Nan gwenchana." Sahut Luhan pelan. Entah sejak kapan Sehun telah berdiri disamping Luhan dan langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal. Luhan tampak lemas akibat keterkejutannya tadi.

Sehun menatap namja yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ia membungkuk pelan. "Gomawo."

Namja itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk,"Cheonmanayo. Lain kali berhati – hatilah, aghassi."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mendudukkannya diatas meja didalam kelas. Mengusap – usap wajah angelnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Angel, gwenchana?" Luhan mengerjap pelan. Ia mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ne?" ujar Kyungsoo diikuti anggukan Kai disampingnya. Kyungsoo khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan.

"Hun, antarkan Luhan pulang. Tubuhnya shock akibat kejadian tadi." sahut Kai. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih sibuk menatap Luhan dengan raut khawatir. Dan Sehun langsung membopong Luhan ke mobilnya. Bersamaan dengan Kaisoo yang membantu membawakan tas Luhan.

Mereka tidak menyadari seorang gadis berdiri dilantai atas bertepatan dengan tempat dimana Luhan juga tengah berdiri tadi.

"Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi kupastikan esok kau tidak akan bisa lagi lolos dariku, rusa kecil. Fufufufu.." ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

TeBeCeH

Pendek? Emang #nyengir

Ahh kagak kerasa udah chap 8. Tapi pada ngerasa ngk sih kalo nih FF alurnya lambat?

Mana makin aneh lagi. Hufftt..

Sehun : Udeh, langsung cuththth baleth tu review #pokerface

Yeun : Enak aja lu merintah sayo -_-

Tapi sebelumnya miann kalo ada penname yang dak lengkap. Yeun jg bingung kenapa jadi gtu. Sekarang Yeun akan bales semua reviewnyaa. #prokprok

IkaIkaHun11 : He he he NC Kaisoo yah? Yeun usahakan ne chingu CL : Ini tuntutan peran TT pliss jangan pojokin (?) guweeh..

Younlaycious88 : Amiinnnn. Sehun : Elu nistain Lulu lagi, dodol #digeplak Sehun

Zoldyk : ini sudah apdett (n.n)

Ohristi95 : Eohh jinjja? Cerita dong kenapa lucunya, hihihiii.. Yeun ga nyangka kalo itu bakal lucu XD

KaiSooLovers : ditunggu saja ne Kaisoo-nya (n.n)

Indi1004 : Hahahah XD Aduuhh jangan hina mereka, chingu. Yeun Cuma ngebantu cita – cita Kris biar bisa beladiri #ngakak bareng Tao XD NC Kaisoo? Uwoo nanti Yeun usahakan ne. Yeun g bakat sihh. Yg maren be idak hot #pundung

edogawa ruffy : Nyiahahahaa entah kenapa kandidat yang Yeun pilih duo Tiang EXO. Habisnya Yeun rada shock dengan sifat absurd Kris di EXOSt itu, hihi.. Sehun : tenang thaja. Thehun ga bakal kecolongan #pose sombong

Bubble Tea 137 : Hallo :D ini buat review yang chap 7, Yeun mau aja mereka beda umur. Lebih kedapet feel-nya #menurutku. Miann kalo kurang nyaman #bow. Hehe suka Kaisoo? Ayo bantu Hunhan buat dukung mereka #promo. Review lagi yaaa (n.n)

CuteManlyDeer : Ckckck Yeun berasa naek kereta baca komentmu chingu XD. Pokoknya pantengin terus FF ini. Okehhh

Dyodoll12jong88 : Hehe.. itu udah banyak loohhhh XD

lulu-shi : Giling aja pake SAK*I chinguu #plakk. Sehun : Thehun pathti jagain lulu! #Yeun : -_-" cadel lu betulin dulu, Hun.

rossadilla17 : Kapan – kapan :D #diteleport Kai ke Pluto.

Myka Reien : Gomawo chinguuu huks huks TT aku terharuu #srooot

Riyoung17 : ini udah lannnjjjjjjuuuuttttttt #nyengir XD

Meidi96 : Sehun : Thehun memang keren kekekekee #busungin dada (?)

Axa Alisson Ganger : Udah lanjut lohhh…. :D

Ara Krisan : udah chingu. Ini udah dilanjuuttt :D

Yo Yong : Belom! Haha XD hemm kira – kira apa yaa? Sehun : Huks, amin-nya batal noona #pundung. Apa ini lama?

hongkihanna : KrisYeol : Iya dong! #pose sombong. Sehun : Ohoratt! Ohorat! Kai : Yehett! Yehett! #gendong babysoo. Luhan belom waktunya tahu nihh..

Aihara Kotoko : Hehe g usah bingung chingu. FF Yeun memang absurd XD

FabyA : ini sudah dilanjut, chinguu. Mian kalo kelamaan :D

lisnana1 : Sehun : Ingat noona. Ada Thehun kekeke.. Kai : Terus.. terus aje hina idung ganteng gue. #jutek. XD XD

RZHH 261220 : emang Yeun g bilang ya kalo itu namja? # mikir

DiraLeeXiOh : KrisYeol : Hehehe sama2 #kecupbasahkanankiri. Ini sudah lanjuutt, chinguu.

kaicebong : Flashback-nya belum, chingu (n.n) duhh kamu ketinggalan 2 chp nih .. :D

tarraaa : hehe abaikan perkataan absurd Yeun di An lalu. Ini sudh dilanjuut :D

Rly. : yah seandainya aja Yeun diincar Sehun #dibuang Luhan ke kutub.

linkz : hihi.. cimut-cimut sih Kyungsoo-nya. Kai jadi ga cuuaatttt. Kasih pelajaran buat CL? Setujuh!

ohsrh : Sehun : #buka dompet. Thehun lagi kanker

TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon : Kris : ….. Yeol : Apa? #deketinkuping. Oh, oke. Dia bilang kau harus memberikannya seekor (?) panda #senyum pepso**nt

yeolpark88 : Yeun maklum, chingu (n.n). Hehe ini udah dilanjutt :D

Hyera Jung : Okee.. Yeun ikuti sarannya. Gomawo nee :D

irnaaa90 : Gwenchanayo, chingu (n.n). Apanya yang cepat, chingu? Hihihii :D

hunhanhardship : ini momentnya chinguuu. Tiap baca, jangan lupa buat review yahhh :D

Mrs. LeeHyukjae : Panjang apnya, chingu? :D

12 : Salam kenal, chingu #balas sungkem. Haha jangan berlebihan, chinguu. (/.\)

CY : Hehee.. oke ceritanya Yeun perbaiki. Semoga chpter ini memuaskan ne.. :D

ShopiaWu : Haha..ini sudah laaannnjjuuttt chinguya :D

MeysiHunHan : Cl dibuang ke laut? Bisaa. Ne Sehun – ah? Sehun : Neee #senyum lebar.

Uwahhhh ternyata banyak juga yg review. Dan Yeun ucapin BIG THANKS buat readernim sekaliannn karena sudah reviewww. Trus buat yang follow and favorite-in FF HL ini, BIG THANKS juga. Duhh pokoknya Yeun ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasihhh huhuhuuT.T. Dan untuk perkumpulan bayangan hitam. Yah Yeun tahu ancaman apapun tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan kalian #sokbijak.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan reader sekaliann :D :D :D

Terakhir

Review lagi?


	10. Chapter 9

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun selalu berada disamping kekasihnya. Luhan yang polos jelas merasa senang bisa terus bersama Sehun. Tingkat _overprotective_ Sehun nyaris menyamai Kyungsoo. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Sehun. Ia merasa lega karena Luhan memiliki namjachingu seperti Sehun.

Yah memang Kyungsoo akui, ia tidak seberuntung Luhan. Berbeda dengan Sehun, namja tan yang telah sah menjadi namjachingunya itu memiliki kemesuman tingkat akut. Kyungsoo terkadang kewalahan sendiri akibat ulah Kai.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menerima Kai?

Flashback

Saat itu, Kyungsoo tengah melatih vocal-nya bersama Jongdae, ketua klub vocal. Di sisi kiri ruangan yang cukup luas itu, terdapat sofa berisi (?) Kai. Namja tan itu memberii tatapan membunuh ketua klub vocal kebanggan sekolah.

Terkadang Kai akan mendengus keras ketika Jongdae menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang. Entah apapun alasannya, Kai ingin sekali mematahkan bagian tubuh si ketua klub vocal yang telah menyentuh Kyungsoo hingga menjadi bagian – bagian terkecil.

Sadis memang. Tapi siapa perduli?

"Shit! Bebek sialan itu menyentuh milikKU!" gumam Kai pelan. Kyungsoo tidak perduli akan keberadaan Kai. Ia malah berharap ketiadaan Kai disana.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kuharap ini yang terakhir. Siapkan suaramu dengan baik. Ini yang sudah yang ke-20 kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan." Ucap Jongdae lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas lalu mulai berkonsentrasi.

"He's my baby. Saehayan geu son-"

"Cukup. Kita lanjutkan lain kali." Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongdae. Sedang namja itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Mengundang peningkatan uap panas dikepala Kai.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu, Kyung. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Baozi sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa.." Jongdae keluar ruangan itu. Sempat menyapa ramah Kai yang dibalas anggukan asal oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo memilih mengemasi barang – barangnya yang tergeletak disamping Kai diatas sofa. Fokus dengan barang – barangnya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari Kai yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baby~"

"Hm?" gadis itu menjawab singkat karena ia sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam tas.

"Kau dekat dengan si bebek itu?"

"Bebek? Nuguya?"

Kai sedikit geram dengan sikap acuh Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat gadis menaruh tasnya. Kai langsung membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menahannya.

"Ya! Lepaskan, Jongin." Kai tidak perduli dengan teriakan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap dalam gadis mungil didepannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

"Tatap aku, DO Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung balas menatap Kai. Sesuatu didalam tubuhnya bergetar aneh. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar namja tan itu menyebut namanya lengkap. Sebelum melontarkan protes, Kyungsoo bungkam.

"Kyung, apa selama ini aku mengganggumu?"

"Jong-"

"Apakah kau mengira aku hanya main – main saja padamu?"

"Ttap-" Kyungsoo kembali bungkam ketika telapak besar Kai menuntun tangan mungilnya menyentuh dada kiri Kai. Dapat dirasakan olehnya detakan keras diatas normal ditangan miliknya.

"Jongin.."

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku, Kyung?"

"Aaku.." Kyungsoo tergagap. Kai menunggu Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya.

Hening

5 menit berlalu dengan keheningan,

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" lirihan sarat kekecewaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo dapat merasakan oksigen seolah menjauh darinya. Gadis itu menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan sesak. Kai menunduk dalam. Ia melepaskan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku berjanji…" Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar merasakan firasat buruk menyergap hatinya. Ia berharap Kai tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Aku berjanji akan per-hmphh.." kedua iris kelam Kai terbuka lebar ketika sesuatu kenyal dan lembut menempel sekaligus melumat bibirnya. Dan itu adalah bibir Kyungsoo! Namja itu masih dalam mode terkejutnya hingga tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan tautan itu.

"Kyungsoo.." Kai membeku ketika melihat sudut mata Kyungsoo yang berair. Sedang gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakan lolos.

"Bodoh!" Kyungsoo memukul – mukul kecil dada Kai dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Mata dan hidungnya telah memerah akibat menahan tangis. Namja tan itu diam berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Pabboya Jongin!" Kai berusaha mengerti dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah memukul dadanya (?). Ia membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan semuanya.

"Kau bodoh! Namja bodoh! Ada apa denganmu, hah?! Namja tidak peka. Hanya segitu sajakah usahamu untukku?"

"Kyung.."

"Kau sangat bodoh, Jongin!" gadis mungil itu masih memukulkan kepalan tangannya didada bidang Kai yang masih tertutup seragam. Kini seragam itu tampak kusut akibat ulah Kyungsoo.

TAP

Kai memegang kedua kepalan tangan gadis itu. Menurunkannya perlahan sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yaa, aku memang bodoh, Kyungsoo. Bodoh karena menyukai gadis mungil bermata bulat yang sama sekali tidak senang dengan keberadaanku disekitarnya."

"Cukup Jongin." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah membekap mulutnya kuat.

"Aku bodoh karena kau jelas selalu menolakku."

"Hentikan.."

"Aku bodoh karena mengganggu hari – harimu."

"Andwae.."

"Aku bodoh dengan ocehan mesumku padamu. Tapi.." Kyungsoo menahan nafas siap mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Kai selanjutnya.

"Kebodohanku terbesarku adalah jika aku melepaskanmu." Kyungsoo langsung mendongak menatap Kai. Namja tan itu tersenyum. Kyungsoo bahkan dapat melihat pancaran ketulusan di iris kelam milik Kai.

Ia semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya hingga membuat sobekan kecil disana. Kini oksigen terisi ruang sempit paru – parunya. Perasaan lega bercampur detakan jantung diatas normal memenuhi ruang didadanya.

Kai membelai bibir yang tengah digigit hingga gigitan itu lepas. Darah mengalir dari tempat gigitan yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu memegang dagu Kyungsoo. Ia perlahan memajukan wajahnya mengikis jarak.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kai pelan dan ia mencium Kyungoo. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat area bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat robekan kecil. Kai dapat merasakan anyir diantara jilatannya. Ia menghisapnya pelan berkali – kali membuat gadis pemilik bibir itu tidak dapat menahan desahannya.

"Ehm.. mhh.." Lidah Kai semakin dalam mengeksplor gua hangat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya, menikmati ciuman lembut Kai. Lidahnya bertaruh bersama lidah liar Kai.

"Emmphht.. mphh.." Kyungsoo memukul kecil dada Kai pertanda ia kehabisan nafas. Bukannya menuruti, Kai malah menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo, menciumnya semakin dalam. Kai menyusupkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. Menarik tubuh gadis itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Tidak menyadari wajah gadis itu yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Nghhhh.. mphhhtt..Jongmphh.." erangan si gadis semakin kencang. Kyungsoo mendorong paksa Kai untuk melepas tautan itu.

PLOP

"Mm..uahhh.. Hahh..hahh.. Kau ingin membunuhku?" tautan itu terlepas, ia langsung menghirup rakus udara untuk mengembangkan paru – parunya yang nyaris kempis. Hell, ia tidak mau menjadi 'Headline News' karena meninggal kehabisan nafas akibat dicium namja mesum berkulit tan. Yaikss, memalukan.

Kai hanya diam menatapi wajah memerah Kyungsoo. Menjilat bibirnya yang mengering. Kai kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Perlahan mulai mengikis jarak dan melumat penuh gairah belahan bibir manis itu. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menutup seiring dengan lumatan dibibirnya semakin intens. Lidah didalamnya mengeksploitasi ruang hangatnya.

"Eumphhtt.. nghh.."

"Hmphh.." Kai mendorong perlahan tubuh mungil didepannya hingga Kyungsoo bersandar dengan Kai yang nyaris menindihnya di sofa. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai membalas, Kai tiba – tiba melepas tautan itu.

"Hahh.. Waehh Jonginhh?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang terputus – putus. Namja tan itu menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak menggairahkan ditambah lelehan saliva yang mengalir hingga dagu.

"Kau belum membalasnya baby~" bisik Kai seduktif. Menyapukan bibir tebal miliknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Enghh.. Aphahh ahh harushh.. ahh.."

"Ne, baby~" Kai meraba paha mulus Kyungsoo yang tersingkap. Ia turut memberii gigitan kecil pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerang frustasi karena Kai menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"Arghh.. nad-AKHH yahh pabboh Jonginh." Kyungsoo nyaris menggeplak kepala Kai karena meremas pahanya gemas.

"Katakan, baby~ atau aku tidak akan menghentikan ini." Kai menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo menggenggam bantalan sofa menahan erangan. Namun Kai tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mengucapkannya. Tidak, bukan karena ia tidak menginginkannya. Sangat menyenangkan untuk menggoda gadis yang sulit untuk ia jinakkan ini.

"Ahh,, henthhikhhanhh.. ouhh.. Yahh bbhiark- ashh.."

"Ne baby soo~?" jemari Kai mendirikan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seperti kaki dipaha Kyungsoo. Kaki jemari itu perlahan menelusup jauh ke dalam. Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman dalam kungkungan tubuh tegap Kai.

Namja tan itu sama sekali tidak memberiinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Bibir tebal yang menjadi obsesinya tengah asyik menggigiti leher jenjangnya. Kedua kakinya lemas karena mendapat rangsangan dari jemari nakal Kai. Kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba menarik nafas panjang disamping menahan desahannya.

"Nadh- ahh.. ahh Jonginniehhh.. ouhhshh.." Kyungsoo mendesah semakin hebat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan. Kai menyeringai lebar ketika menemukan daging kenyal sebesar biji kacang dibalik dalaman Kyungsoo. Dengan sengaja ia menggesek klitoris itu.

"Ne? Mian aku tidak mendengarnya, baby~ bisa kau ulangi, hm?"

"Enghh.. ahh.. ngh.. nhh.." Kyungsoo meneggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lengan. Kai semakin intens menggesek telunjuknya dengan tempo pelan. Namun desahan Kyungsoo teredam oleh lengan yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kyungsoo.

"Baby~ jauhkan tangan itu dari wajahmu." Lirih rendah Kai ditelinga. Gadis itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Singkirkan atau aku akan melakukannya dengan keras."

"Anniihhh!"

"Baby~" tangan Kai yang sejak tadi memanjakan klitoris disana, keluar dari rok itu. Jarinya mulai merambat naik menuju celah seragam Kyungsoo. Hingga menemukan puncak gundukan yang telah mengeras. Menyeringai sejenak sebelum memelintir puncak itu dengan jempol.

"Akhhh.. ahhh.. Jjonghh.."

CUP

Kai memberii kecupan sekilas pada bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tampak tersiksa dengan peluh yang mengalir. Ia menginginkan bibir Kai memanjakannya juga.

"Akan kutuntaskan, baby~" bisiknya dan bersamaan dengan itu, Kai mengeluarkan tangannya. Ia kembali menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rok Kyungsoo. Meraba sejenak Miss V kebanggan Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali tarik, dalaman itu lolos hingga sebatas paha. Kai menekukkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan menuntun ke pinggulnya.

Kyungsoo menatap sayu. Ia seperti tidak mampu berpikir apa – apa lagi. Kedua tangannya dituntun mengalung di leher Kai sedang Kyungsoo menurut. Sensasi geli dibagian selatannya mengambil alih sisi kesadarannya.

"Ohh.. nghh.. mmhh.."

Kai mengusap pelan Miss V empuk itu yang sudah sangat basah. Meraba bibir kedua Kyungsoo itu dan menggesek sesaat klitorisnya. Mencari terlebih dahulu lembah dalam yang menjadi tujuan pencariannya. Setelah yakin menemukannya, namja tan itu membasahi telunjuk dengan cairan milik Kyungsoo sebelum memposisikan tepat dilubang tersembunyi disana.

JLEB

"AKHHH..appooo.. hah..hah.." Refleks Kyungsoo mencengkeram tengkuk Kai melampiaskan perih yang teramat sangat. Kepalanya bergerak tidak beraturan ketika jari Kai menusuk Miss V-nya. Kai mendiamkan sejenak telunjuknya sambil menatap raut Kyungsoo menahan perih.

'Shit! Lubang ini ketat sekali.' Batin Kai frustasi. Ia dapat merasakan lubang sempit Kyungsoo menghisap jemarinya seolah ingin menelan sedalam – dalamnya. Namun ia harus menahan hasratnya terlebih dahulu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menahan perih.

"Maafkan aku baby~ kuhentikan saja ne?"

"Anihh.. hahh..hahh.."

Kai mengecup lama dahi Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mulai memaju – mundurkan jarinya yang bersarang didalam Miss V Kyungsoo.

"Akhh.. pelanhh..pelanhh.."

Desahan erotis meluncur dibibir indah Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu terpejam. Wajahnya mengkilat akibat keringat. Kemeja yang tengah digunakannya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Rambut lurus itu sedikit berantakan bahkan basah bercampur peluh. Kai meneguk ludah kasar. Gadis mungil itu tampak sangat hot dimatanya.

"Babyhhh.. Kau sangat seksi sayangh.." Kai berbisik seduktif. Ia fokus menggerakkan jarinya perlahan tanpa harus merusak selaput dara Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mencoba menemukan daging kenyal bagian yang merupakan titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

"Akhh disanah.." Kai menyeringai karena berhasil mendapatkannya. Dengan perlahan pula ia menumbuk berulang – ulang titik kenikmatan itu.

"Ohh.. ouhh.. anhhh.. fasterhh pleasehh.."

"As your wish my babe.."

"Akhhh ahh.. ouhh.. ahh.. nghh.." Kai mengulum telinga Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja mengabaikan bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meremas acak rambut Kai. Sensasi menyenangkan yang dari kocokan Kai mengambil alih sisi kewarasannya.

"Ohh morehh.. morehhh.."

Kai menambah kecepatan kocokannya seraya menumbuk pada titik sweetspot Kyungsoo. Miss V Kyungsoo semakin menyempit. Jarinya bahkan terhisap lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ohh.. akkhuhhh hhammpirhh sammpaihhhh.. ahh.." Kai mengerti. Ia mempercepat tempo kocokan itu. Bahkan pinggul Kyungsoo turut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan arah tusukan Kai.

"Jjongin nado saranghaeeenghhhhhh.."

Kyungsoo mendongak dalam sambil memeluk erat Kai. Kedua kakinya menekuk saat merasakan Miss V kebanggaannya berkedut kuat. Ia dapat merasakan pupilnya seolah mengecil ketika sesuatu terlepas dibagian bawah sana. Sensasi asing namun menyenangkan.

Kai mengusap peluh didahi Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya berulang – ulang lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. Kyungsoo tampak berusaha mengatur laju pernafasannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Hahh, Jonginhh.. hahh.. hah.."

"Kau sangat cantik, Kyung. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu." Kai memainkan hidung mancung Kyungsoo dengan hidung peseknya #duagh XD

"Hh, nado Jongin – ah." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis. Ia tertawa kecil karena Kai masih memainkan hidungnya. Namun Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan mata ketika merasakan kilat nafsu di iris kelam Kai.

Kai menggelar seragamnya di lantai. Sedangkan jas alamamter ia lipat sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk bantalan. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung seraya memperhatikan Kai. Ketika namja itu berbalik, Kai menuntunnya untuk berdiri.

"Wae, Jonginah?" ia semakin heran karena Kai malah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku ingin mencicipimu, sayang." Bisik Kai seduktif. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Kai mengecup leher Kyungsoo setelah membasahi bibirnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan sensasi dingin lidah Kai di leher jenjangnya.

"Enghh..nghh.." Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan. Kai menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap area sensitifnya. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas sambil medorong Kai agar menjamah lebih lehernya.

Kai merambat ke depan sambil memberi hisapan kecil tiap jengkal yang ia lewati. Hingga ia bertemu dengan belahan bibir manis Kyungsoo. Kai melumat kasar belahan bibir Kyungsoo yang mendesah. Bunyi kecipak menggema pada seisi ruangan.

Perlahan Kai menuntun Kyungsoo berbaring diatas seragam yang ia gelar dilantai. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Kai menurunkan hati – hati kepala Kyungsoo pada bantalan. Kai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya menurut. Gadis itu menghisap sesuka hati bibir tebal Kai.

"Enghh.. mphhttt.." Kai menekan area Miss V Kyungsoo dengan juniornya yang sudah ereksi. Intensitas tautan itu semakin panas. Kyungsoo turut menekan Miss V-nya ke junior besar Kai yang masih terbungkus sama seperti dirinya.

"Humphhh.. umphh.. mphh.." Kai menekankan bibirnya. Tangannya sudah merambat disamping kiri gundukan payudara Kyungsoo.

PLOP

Kai berpindah ke area leher jenjangnya. Namja tan itu memberi hisapan serta kecupan kecil. Ia merobek paksa kemeja Kyungsoo dan menyisakan bra yang membungkus payudara.

"Ahh.. eunghhh.. ahsshhh.."

"Desahkan namaku, baby~" kecupan Kai turun hingga sebatas dada. Sebelumnya, ia menggigit bra Kyungsoo lalu menariknya begitu saja. Terdengar suara benda yang sobek membuat Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Akhh.. pabbohh.. Kau merusaknya, Jonginhh. Akhhh.."

Tanpa menjawab, Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara belahan payudara bulat Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda. Ia memutar lidahnya sambil tetap memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil pada daging payudara itu. Terkadang ia meremas gemas payudara Kyungsoo yang kenyal dan terbilang cukup besar.

"Ahh.. Yahhh.. Jong-akhhh.. Jonginniehhhh.." Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karena Kai tidak mengizinkannya berbicara.

Kai memelintir putting merah muda yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang lidahnya. Namja itu menyeringai. Memainkan lidahnya dengan gerakan mengitari area putting mungil itu. Terkadang menekan pucuknya dengan ujung lidah yang sudah ia basahi. Kyungsoo mendesah hebat karena Kai mempermainkan payudaranya.

Putting lainnya Kai manjakan dengan memelintir. Tubuh dalam kuasanya ini menggeliat ke ke segala arah membuat Kai menahan tubuh panas Kyungsoo.

"Hei, sayang. Tenanglah." Kai meniup pucuk putting merah muda itu, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika merasakan puttingnya dihisap Kai seperti bayi. Refleks Kyungsoo menekan kepala Kai agar semakin dalam menyesap putingnya. Kepalanya terdongak seiring dengan dadanya yang membusung. Rambut Kai acak – acakan karena remasan pelampiasan Kyungsoo. Belum lagi sensasi geli menggelitik syarafnya yang tengah di kerjai oleh mulut dan jemari milik Kai.

"Ashhhh.. Jonginniehh.. ouhh.. ahhh.."

Lidah Kai menusuk – nusuk pucuk puttingnya. Setelah bosan, Kai beralih pada putting kiri Kyungsoo dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan kanannya menelusup ke punggung Kyungsoo. Ia menekan punggung Kyungsoo ke atas. Membuat dada Kyungsoo semakin membusung. Kai dengan semangat mempermainkan dada Kyungsoo yang sangat kenyal itu.

"Ohh.. Jonginhh .. sshhh.. ahhh.."

Kai kembali menekan juniornya pada selangkangan Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia turun hingga sebatas perut. Ia mengecup perut rata itu lalu mempermainkan lidahnya memutar di pusar. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin kelinjangan. Kai memegang kedua paha Kyungsoo agar menekuk. Kai kembali menurunkan kecupannya hingga berhadapan dengan Miss V kyungsoo yang masih tertutup rok.

SRETTT

Rok itu Kai naikkan hingga sebatas perut. Memperlihatkan Miss V Kyungsoo dengan rambut kemaluan yang rapi. Kai bersiul melihat Miss V Kyungsoo yang basah dengan bibir vagina yang berwarna merah muda.

"Waww, ini menakjubkan baby~"

"Yah, kalau kau hanya diam, sebaiknya hentikan saja!"

Kai terkekeh mendengar jawaban ketus Kyungsoo.

JLEB

"akhh.. yah pabbohh.."

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan ini, baby. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sekarang." Seusai mengatakan itu, Kai menjilat dan menghisap klitoris Kyungsoo. Jarinya telah bersarang diliang kehangatan itu dan memaju mundurkan dengan tempo pelan. Setelah bosan dengan klitorisnya, Kai menjilat sesaat Miss V itu.

"Akhh Jonginhh.. morehh.."

CUP

"Ne my babe.." Kai memberi kecupan dan hisapan ringan dipaha dalam Kyungsoo. Ia menggantikan jarinya dengan lidah. Kyungsoo menggelinjang merasakan benda lunak melakukan penetrasi dengan Miss V-nya yang licin dan basah.

"Ohh Jonginhh.. akuhh.. ahh..ahh.."

Kyungsoo refleks menjepit kepala Kai dengan kedua pahanya. Tangannya meremas kepala Kai dan menekannya agar memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam. Kepalanya terdongak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

"Ahh.. Jong.. nnngggghhhhhh.."

slurp

slurp

Kai menelan cairan Kyungsoo yang terasa gurih dilidahnya. Cairan putih itu tersisa disudut bibirnya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memerah melihat Kai menjilat seduktif cairan itu dihadapannya.

"Wae, baby? Menginginkannya?" Kyungsoo memberi gelengan sebagai jawaban. Kai semakin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo versi anak penurut.

SRETT

"Ya! Pelan – pelan bodoh!" Kyungsoo merasakan perih dibagian pahanya ketika Kai melepas paksa roknya. Setelahnya, Kai menyusul melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dihadapan Kyungsoo tanpa menyisakan sehelai benangpun.

Kini keduanya sama – sama naked. Kyungsoo memerah sempurna. Ia meneguk salivanya kasar. Kulit tan eksotis, tubuh yang atletis dengan perut ber-abs samar. Belum lagi junior besar Kai yang berdiri dengan gagah. Ohh, gambaran sempurna di mata Kyungsoo sebagai namja penebar feromon. Lihatlah, Kai bahkan memberikan smirknya sambil menindih tubuh mungilnya.

Namun, sebuah tanda yang membekas dipinggang Kai menimbulkan tanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa pernah mengenal tanda itu.

"ini cubitan yang kau buat pertama kali, baby. Ingat saat di UKS?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tapi masa bisa berbekas seperti itu? Pikirnya tak percaya. "Jinjja?"

"Cubitanmu luar biasa baby. Aku sampai harus mengelusnya sepanjang pelajaran terakhir. Untung saja perihnya hilang ketika jam pulang sekolah. Tapi sayangnya tanda ini tidak mau hilang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kali ini matanya menatap tak berkedip pada Kai. Tubuh eksotis Kai yang berkeringat membuat Kyungsoo kembali bersemu.

"Tergoda dengan tubuhku, baby?" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo merasakan benda gagah itu menekan – nekan perutnya.

"Ahh enghh..Seslesaikanhh ini dengan cepathh. Ahh ohh aku lelah, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo disela desahannya. Kai menggesek Miss V telanjangnya dengan juniornya.

Kai terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap Miss V Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerang nikmat ketika klitorisnya tergesek dengan telapak tangan kasar Kai.

"Emphh.. umHNGGG.."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika Kai memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Lidah Kai nyaris tergigit ketika meredam teriakan Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

"Pabboh! Bisakah lakukan dengan pelan?" Kyungsoo mempelototi Kai yang hanya memberi senyum miring. Namja itu menggeleng lalu menggerakkan jarinya ketika Kyungsoo hendak memprotes.

"Akhh.. ouhh pelanhh.." kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu Kai. Namja tan itu menatap gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Dahinya mengerut menahan sakit. Kai akan memberi kecupan singkat tiap kali dahi itu mengerut, atau ketika Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Shh… ini baru jariku, sayang. Ohh sempit sekali, Kyung."

Kai melepas jarinya setelah dirasa cukup melebarkan Miss V Kyungsoo. Ia menghadapkan kepala juniornya dengan liang surga Kyungsoo. Menggesekkan batangnya yang tegang mengeras pada Miss V Kyungsoo. Lalu memasukkannya perlahan sebatas kepala juniornya saja.

"Akhhh.. pelanhh Jonginhh.. shhh.."

"Sstt rileks, baby~ atau ini akan semakin sakit." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai kembali mendorong pinggulnya keluar masuk perlahan – lahan.

"Akhh.. ssakitth.. akhh.." Kyungsoo mencakar punggung Kai. Ia merasa bagian bawahnya terbelah dua. Pemuda itu mengernyit kerasakan perih. Namun ia tahu gadis itu bahkan merasakan lebih dari ini.

"Ahhh..sakit.. hiks.." liquid bening mengalir disudut mata Kyungsoo.

"Sstt.. bertahanlah. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan sakit." Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Ia melirik juniornya yang berlumuran darah segar. Dalam hati ia bersmirk ria karena berhasil merobek selaput dara Kyungsoo. Mendiamkan sejenak juniornya.

Kyungsoo mengatur pernafasannya. Ia mencoba rileks, Kai kembali mendorong miliknya dengan sekali sentak. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan pijatan lubang ketat Kyungsoo.

JLEB

"AKHHH.. Appoohh..argghhh.."

"Eunghhh.." Kai menggeram lirih. Miliknya terasa terhimpit tumpukan daging kenyal nan sempit. Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak beraturan. Sesuatu ganjil itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Kai mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan mendiamkan sesaat miliknya.

"Bergeraklah.."

srett

jleb

"Enghh.. Kyunghh.." Kai menggerakkan pelan juniornya. Namun hisapan kuat Miss V Kyungsoo membuatnya hilang kendali. Intensitas gerakan in-out itu semakin cepat diiringi desahan kuat Kai bercampur nyanyian erotis dari Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.. ahkkhh.. Akhh disanahh Jonginniehh.."

"Eunghh sempithh sekhali baby.."

Hujaman junior gagah Kai pada Miss V Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu semakin menggelinjang hebat. Kepala bergerak ke kanan-kiri serta desahannya yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Kai meremas breast Kyugsoo sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Sedang gadis itu meremas rambut Kai sebagai pelampiasan karena 3 titik sensitifnya dikerjai habis- habisan oleh Kai.

"Jonginniehh.. ahh.. more fasterhhh.. morehhh.."

"Mmph.." Kai mendesah diantara kegiatannya membuat jejak samar dileher Kyungsoo. "Hhh, baby.. hhhh.. kau sangat nikmathhh..ahh.."

Kyungsoo menarik Kai semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Ia mengerang ketika puttingnya bergesekan dengan kulit dada Kai.

"Ahh Jonginhh.. akkuhhhh.."

"Bersama baby.. ahh..nghh.." Kai menggeram seraya mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Miss V Kyungsoo semakin menyempit dan menghisap junior besar Kai. Seolah ingin menenggelamkannya semakin dalam hingga titik terdalam.

"Akhh Jonginnieh.. I wann cum.. nghhhhhhhh.."

"Nadohh chagii ahhhh.."

crot

crot

Miss V Kyungsoo berkedut kuat bersamaan dengan meremas sperma dari junior Kai. Namja tan itu menusukkan juniornya ketika Miss V Kyungsoo berkedut. Setelahnya ia jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hahh..hahh.. yah kau berat, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengatur pernafasannya. Kai mengeluarkan perlahan juniornya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan 'hampa' dibagian selatannya.

"Hahh, kuharap tidak ada yang mengintip kita, baby~"

"MWO?"

Flashback end

Hufft, gadis itu sempat khawatir seseorang menemukan mereka saat itu. Namun beruntung karena pintu ruangan ternyata tertutup rapat. Apalagi ruangan klub vocal juga kedap suara. Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari gym. Sehun langsung pamit karena harus menemui appanya.

"Lu, kau sudah makan?"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Luhan berjalan lesu ke meja makan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangan diatas meja.

"Kyungie~ apa kau sudah 'datang'?"

"Mworago? Suaramu tidak terdengar, Luhannie~"

"Tubuhku lelah sekali, Kyungie. Apa karena aku belum 'datang'?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Agustus. Tempo hari, aku sempat membeli pembalut sepulang kencan dengan Sehun. Karna 2 hari kemudian sudah jadwal 'datang' untukku." Luhan menghela nafas sejenak. Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Luhan.

"Kupikir aku telat datang. Tapi 3 minggu berlalu tidak datang juga. Hahh, apa ada yang salah denganku, Kyungie?" keluh Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat. Ia menyimpulkan sesuatu dari cerita Luhan. Namun ia merasa tidak yakin. Nafsu makan Luhan memang sedikit berbeda. Ia semakin sering mengkonsumsi makanan manis akhir – akhir ini. Terutama es krim pelangi. Entahlah, Kyungsoo bahkan Sehun sempat dibuat kewalahan oleh Luhan karena sulitnya mencari menu itu. Luhan juga sedikit pucat dan gampang lelah.

"Mungkin hanya kurang istirahat, Lu. Kurangi agendamu di klub dance, ne?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. Gadis itu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyungie. Aku harus melatih kelompok hoobae itu. Dia mewakili sekolah kita pada kompetisi dance antar sekolah di Seoul."

"Bukankah Lay membantumu?"

"Lay memang membantu. Tapii..baiklah.. aku akan kurangi." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang cepat mandi. Akan kubuatkan sup untukmu."

"Ne! Ah. Tapi Kyungie~ Rainbow ice cream ~~" rengek Luhan meluncurkan aegyo.

"Ck.. kau baru mendapatkannya 5 jsm ysng lalu, Luhannie. Kau mau nanti menjadi gemuk, hm?"

"Biar saja. Aa aku inginn Kyungie~ tadi Sehun tidak mau membelikankuu.."

"Akupun tidak!"

Luhan memberiengut kesal kepada Kyungsoo. Namun gadis mungil itu tidak perduli. Ia mendorong Luhan ke kamar lalu menutup cepat pintunya. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar umpatan kesal Luhan dari luar.

"Arraseoo. Sehabis mandi kau akan menemukannya di meja makan, Lu." Gadis itu terkekeh ketika dumelan Luhan berganti sorak kegirangan Luhan. Namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi aura hitam mengingat cerita Luhan.

"Kau akan berhadapan denganku, Oh Sehun."

..

..

"Hattchiiimmm.." Sehun bersin dengan tidak elit dihadapan appanya. Cuaca panas membuat namja albino itu heran karena hidungnya gatal. Sang appa menatap datar anaknya yang tengah mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Ne appa."

Kibum membaca berkas berisi rancangan produk baru yang akan dirilis akhir musim panas ini. Berkas itu baru saja Sehun serahkan sepulang dari mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Sehun memandang raut poker face appanya.

"Bagus." Sehun menoleh. Kata barusan yang terlontar dari sang appa mengundang seribu tanya di kepala Sehun. Kibum tampak meletakkan proposal yang sudah dibuatnya bersama Kai diatas meja kerjanya. Lalu kembali mendekati anaknya.

"Ada yang harus appa katakan." Sehun mengangguk pertanda mendengarkan ucapan sang appa.

""Lee Corp. mengusik pasaran kita di Eropa. Pelayanan menjadi kurang maksimal akibat gangguan yang mereka timbulkan. Appa sudah menyelidiki ini bersama Kyuhyun."

Sehun menyimak dengan baik perkataan Kibum. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Namja tak kalah jenius seperti appanya. Pemilik perusahaan game terbesar di Korsel.

"Appa mengirimkan penyusup dengan bantuan Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata benar. Mereka memblokir jalur pengiriman barang serta menebar issu produk kita."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana appa?"

"Appa yang akan mengurusnya. Kau tahu? Mereka sengaja melakukan ini agar appa menyerahkanmu, Sehun." jawab Kibum lalu menatap Sehun. lelaki tua itu berkata dengan nada kelewat datar namun Sehun dapat menangkap nada khawatir disana.

"Mianhe. Appa mengirimkan Kris dan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Sehun kali ini mengerti. Ternyata CL tidak main – main dengan perkataannya.

"Sesuatu mengusikmu?"

"Ne. Mereka mengusik propertiku, appa."

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ia tahu akhir – akhir ini Sehun sangat protektif dengan propertinya. Salahkan para pesuruhnya yang mengintai sehingga ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan anaknya.

"Appa tahu kau bisa menjaga propertimu, Sehun. Jaga dia untuk appa dan ummamu, ne?"

Ucapan sang appa membuat Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia menatap Kibum yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tapi setidaknya ia senang karena Kibum tidak menolak hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Xi Luhan. Dia anak dari teman baik appa dan umma semasa kuliah dahulu."

"Appa mengenal orang tua Luhan?" kibum mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum manis kali ini. Ia memeluk sang appa. Menyesap aroma menenangkan dari namja dewasa yang telah membesarkannya selama ini.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku berjanji akan melindungi Luhan, appa."

..

..

Yoshhhh Yeun apdett lagiiii.

Abaikan kenapa Yeun buat NC. Ini hadia untuk redaer sekalian karena Yeun sedang senang.

WAEEEE?

KARENA yeun mimpi 'thisnthat' sama THEHUNN KYAA KYAAA KYAAAAA #tereak keliling Namsan.

Buat HunHan NC itu di ch depan. Yeun g mau tahu juga kalo chap ini ngk memuaskan. #plakkk

BIG THANK'S untuk semua reader, yang review, yang follow-fav FF HL ini (atau saya) #duagh.

Duhh yeun minta maaf g bisa sebutin satu – satu. Tapi janjiii ch depan Yeun bales semua reviewwnya. Untuk yg minta twit, ntar Yeun PM-in. Tapi g janji kapan XD XD

Sehun : YEHETT! Bethok NC thama Luhanniee~

Luhan : Huhh, Yeun aku akan merebusmu!

Yeun : Kyaaa ampunnn #direbus Luhan

Sehun : Noona. Thaenggie, Hyung, review lagi neeee. Nanti Thehun kathih bonuth kecup pipi #plak ditampar Luhan

Luhan : Tidak ada jatah sebulan!

Sehun : Tidak takut, kekekekee…

Review?


	11. Chapter 10

Luhan mematut dirinya didepan cermin berulang kali. Memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup baik. Rambutnya diikat separuh dengan poni menjuntai. Hanya perlu sentuhan terakhir. Luhan mengusap lipgloss strawberry pada bibir mungilnya. Dan perfect!

"Selesai. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Luhan meraih kunci mobil Kyungsoo di dekat lemari. "Kyungie, aku pergi dulu ne." teriak Luhan sedikit nyaring. Samar – samar ia mendengar balasan Kyungsoo dari kamar mandi. Setelah mendapat izin, Luhan bergegas keluar dari apartementnya menuju basement tempat Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya.

..

..

Cuaca panas ternyata mampu menembus pertahanan pendingin diruangan ini. Seorang namja milky skin tampak mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan plus boxer sedikit panjang. Kebiasaan Sehun dimusim panas seperti ini. Sehun memasukkan beberapa cemilan ke dalam kulkas yang baru ia beli di supermarket.

Selesai memasukkan snack tadi, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung menyambar handuk. Tubuhnya lengket karena keringat.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi."

Disisi Luhan.

Gadis mungil itu baru saja tiba di apartement Sehun. Ia menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat. Namun menit berlalu, Sehun tak kunjung membuka pintu. Luhan merogoh ponselnya dan membuka salah satu email dari Sehun.

"Mm, passwordnya.." Luhan bergumam sambil menekan password apartement Sehun. Pilihannya yang terakhir karena Sehun tak kunjung membuka pintu. Pintu dibuka, Luhan langsung disambut dengan aroma pinus dari dalam apaertement Sehun.

"Humm, harumnya."

Luhan menaruh tas yang ia bawa disofa ruang tengah. Mata rusa Luhan berpendar mencari keberadaan Sehun. Namun nihil . Pemuda milky itu tak ada dimanapun. "Sehunniee~ eodigaa?" Teriakan Luhan ternyata tak terdengar. Sehun masih menikmati guyuran air dingin memanjakan tubuhnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Sehunnie~ kau didalam?" mendengar suara merdu Luhan, namja itu tersenyum. _'Sudah datang rupanya.'_ Batin Sehun. "NEE.."

Selanjutnya tak ada sahutan lagi dari Luhan. Sehun bergegas menyiapkan acara mandinya meski tidak sepenuhnya rela Ohh, ia masih merasakan gerah saat ini.

"Ahh, kenapa cuaca panas sekali sih!" gerutu Luhan. Separuh kancing kemejanya telah terbuka. Menampilkan kedua bongkahan kenyal kebanggaan Luhan yang nyaris melesak keluar dibalik tanktop pink ketatnya. Luhan bahkan mengikat cepol rambutnya.

"Huftt, bosannn.. Hng?" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika menemukan dvd bercover penyanyi duet yang ternyata adalah idolanya. "Huwaaa Sehun punya dvd Hyunaaa. Akan kunyalakan."

Luhan dengan semangat menyalakan dvd itu. Menunggu hingga beberapa menit, layar LED itu menampilkan seorang lelaki yang tengah terbaring dengan dua yeoja disisi kiri-kanannya. Dilanjut dengan penampilan yeoja berbaju bikini tampak berpesta sambil menenggak minuman dalam botol.

"Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu." Sambil menunggu, Luhan menaikkan suhu pendingin lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan mengacak asal. Lagu sudah mulai memasuki lirik awal. Ia mulai meliukkan tubuhnya diiringi lagu yang terputar.

_Geudaero meomchun nega nal tto mangseorige hago_

_Amu maldo an haneun neon geujeo eojewa gata_

_Yeogwa eobsi malhaebwa nuneul jom barabwa bwa_

_I bami gabeorigi jeone bulbichi sarajigi jeone_

Luhan melangkah maju bak model papan atas. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya sensual sambil kedua tangannya mengusap tubuh bagian depan. Lama – kelamaan Luhan larut dengan tariannya.

Disisi lain.

Sehun baru menyelesaikan acara membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia mendengar suara music yang cukup keras dari ruang tengah. Pasti ulah Luhan, pikirnya. Sehun tahu lagu apa yang Luhan nyalakan. Salah satu lagu yang menjadi favorite-nya. Sehun bahkan hafal gerakan dance pada bagian chorus.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, Sehun mngambil kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu dari lemari. Memakai boxer bukan pilihan buruk. Lagipula mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini di apartement. Selesai berpakaian dan membenahi sedikit penampilannya, Sehun keluar dari kamar.

Cklek

Sehun membeku sejenak melihat Luhan. Kemeja Luhan melorot hingga menampakkan kulit bahunya yang bening kekuningan mulus tanpa cela, bongkahan kenyal yang seakan mendesak ingin keluar dibalik tanktop sialan yang mengganggu, pikir Sehun. Dan Luhan dengan luwes menggerakkan keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan menikmati gerakannya seiring dengan irama lagu. Lepas dari keterkejutannya, Sehun duduk diatas sofa sambil menatap gerakan Luhan.

Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi tidak menghentikan tariannya karena Sehun memberi isyarat agar terus dilanjutkan. Dan Sehun terpaksa meneguk salivanya kasar. Luhan dengan sengaja meremas payudaranya sambil menggigit telunjuk sensual. Sehun berdesis samar.

"Sudah berani menggodaku, hm? Rusa nakal." Gumam Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

_Ireokeneum tteonagaji malja_

_Mangseorineun dongan siganeun tto ganda gogogogo_

_I don't wanna go_

_Ige majimak jigeumi majimagiragooooooooo_

Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya, memancing Sehun agar ikut turut menari bersamanya. Sehun menyeringai lalu mendekati Luhan yang sudah membalik tubuhnya.

_Jigeum naege wa malhae jwo uriege naeireun eobseo_

_Mangseoriji ma_

_Deo neutgi jeone now_

_Deo meolli deo meolli nal mireonaeji malgo_

_Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo_

_Sarajigi jeone_

Gerakan Sehun dan Luhan bahkan menyamai dance asli dari pemilik lagu. Tubuh mereka nyaris berdempetan. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan sedang gadis itu menjauh sambil menggoyang badannya.

Chorus selesai, Sehun tidak menghentikan dancenya. Ketika Luhan menghadapkan kepalanya ke samping, ia menggelamkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir manis menggoda Luhan. Melumatnya penuh nafsu dari samping tanpa melepas rengkuhan dipinggang Luhan.

"Emphtt.." Luhan melenguh nikmat dan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan melumat pelan bibir bawah namja itu. Disela ciuman, Sehun meremas payudara yang telah menggodanya sejak tadi. Rahang Sehun bergerak mendominasi belitan lidahnya dalam gua hangat Luhan.

_Tell me now now now now_

_Tell mw now now now now_

_Oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_

_Tell me now now now now now now_

Kini mereka telah saling berhadapan tanpa melepas tautan. Sehun melumat terus menerus bibir mungil Luhan. Ia lepas kendali ketika merasakan nektar ganja dari bibir mungil dalam penjaranya ini. Tangannya sibuk meremas dada kenyal polos Luhan yang hanya tertutupi tanktop.

"Mphh.. mhh.." Sehun berputar hingga memojokkan Luhan pada dinding. Nafas Luhan terengah saling bersahutan dengan nafas memburu Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna akibat libidonya yang meningkat.

"Mphh..uahh.. ahh.. Sehunhh.."Sehun melepas tautannya. Ciumannya kini turun menjelajahi leher jenjang Luhan. Sehun membasahi tiap jengkal leher jenjang Luhan dengan lidahnya yang penuh saliva. Luhan menggelinjang hebat. Tangannya melesakkan kepala Sehun sambil meremas acak rambut Sehun. Sapaan lidah hangat Sehun seperti sengatan listrik yang menyerang tiap syarafnya.

"Ohh.. Ssehunh.."

_Ireoke tto meoreojiji malja_

_Mangseorineun dongan siganeun tto_

_Gandagogogogo_

_I don't wanna go_

_Yeogiga majimak oneuri majimagiragoooooo_

Lagu itu masih terus berlanjut. Sehun menggigit kecil leher Luhan. Tidak lupa Sehun meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana. Tubuh tegap Sehun menyangga tubuh ramping gadisnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sehun menyesap aroma tubuh wangi Luhan.

"Humphh.. kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan Lu~" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Sehun meraba paha Luhan yang tertutupi celana pendek setengah paha. Bibirnya sesekali menjilat telinga Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengerang. Kulit lembut dibalik telinga Luhan membuat Sehun gemas untuk menyesap dan menjilatinya.

"Akhh.. Sehunnmphh.." Luhan merasakan bibir tipis Sehun mendarat dibibirnya. Lidah Sehun melesak kedalam menyapa lidah lembut gadis itu. Luhan bahkan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri bergantian karena Sehun meremas kembali dadanya. Rambut Sehun sudah tak beraturan akibat ulah Luhan.

_Jigeum naege wa malhae jwo uriege naeireun eobseo_

_Mangseoriji ma_

_Deo neutgi jeone now_

_Deo meolli deo meolli nal mireonaeji malgo_

_Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo_

_Sarajigi jeone_

Ritme lagu yang mendekati akhir membangkitkan libido masing – masing dari Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Akhh.." Sehun menghempas tubuh Luhan diatas ambal yang cukup tebal. Luhan tergeletak pasrah sambil menatap sayu namja yang telah siap menggagahinya. Seringai manis Luhan -yang entah ditemukan dimana- mengembang lebar. Sehun hanya menatap datar, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan.

Luhan perlahan duduk. Ia menurunkan kemeja, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya meraih ujung tanktop. Deer eyes Luhan mengerling nakal seiring dengan melepaskan tanktop itu dari tubuhnya. Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar meski tetap stay dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Sehunnieehhh~~ mhh.." setelah tanktop itu lolos, Luhan menaikkan kembali kemejanya yang berwarna putih transparan.

'_Shit, dadanya ituu.._' umpat Sehun dalam hati. Gundukan kembar bulat dan kenyal menggantung indah dibalik kemeja Luhan yang sengaja tidak seluruhnya ia kancingkan. Luhan mengerjap polos kepada Sehun yang berdiri mematung. Ia perlahan merangkak seperti kucing dengan kaki dan tangannya mendekati Sehun.

Luhan mendongak dihadapan Sehun. Deer eyes Luhan kembali mengerjap polos menatap namja milky skin itu. Dahi Luhan mengerut melihat Sehun yang diam.

'_Wajah polos sialan!'_ pekik Sehun nelangsa. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini wajah Luhan mengusap – usap bagian selangkangan Sehun yang menggembung. Sehun bahkan dapat merasakan hidung mungil Luhan menusuk – nusuk tonjolan ereksinya.

"Shhh.." Sehun berdesis ketika Luhan menggigit kecil penisnya yang terbungkus boxer. Terkadang Luhan akan menjulurkan lidahnya yang basah menjilat tonjolan ereksi Sehun. Begitu berulang – ulang hingga tanpa sadar, boxer Sehun telah terjatuh indah kelantai.

Luhan kembali mengerjap polos melihat penis Sehun yang mengacung tegak tepat didepan bibirnya. Matanya menatap intens junior big size Sehun.

"Waeyo Lu~?"

"Ung, Sehunniee.. aku mau ini.." Luhan menunjuk junior itu sambil mendongak ke arah Sehun.

'_MWO?!'_ batin Sehun menjerit senang antara percaya dan tidak. Bagaimana bisa Luhan? Ah, masa bodoh. Pikirnya.

"Menginginkan ini, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Ia memajukan pinggulnya sedikit hingga juniornya berbenturan kecil dengan pipi Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mengangguk antusias. Posisinya yang merangkak seperti kucing, membuat dada sintalnya bergoyang dan itu sukses membuat Sehun mengerang samar.

Nafas Sehun semakin memburu. Ia beranjak dari hadapan Luhan. Mendudukkan pantatnya disofa dengan membuka lebar kedua kaki. Sehun memberi isyarat agar gadis itu mendekat. Luhan dengan patuh mendekat dan kembali menatap intens junior Sehun. Tanpa sadar Luhan membasahi bibirnya yang seolah terasa kering.

"Ini milikmu, Lu. Ahh.." Sehun terdongak ke belakang. Luhan langsung mengemuti junior besar Sehun. lidahnya membelit pada batangan ereksi itu. Gigi rusa manis itu terkadang menggigiti kecil urat – urat junior Sehun.

"Umphh.. ummhh.. mmhh.." Kepala Luhan bergerak liar. Ia menyapukan lidahnya hingga pangkal kejantanan Sehun. Twinsball Sehun bahkan tak luput dari sapuan lidah lembut Luhan.

"Aghh.. kulum chagiihh~" namja lebih muda mengerang gemas karena Luhan tak kunjung mengulum juniornya.

"Eoh? Bagaimana caranya, Sehunnie~?"

"Lakukan seperti memakan lollipop kesayangannmu. Mengerti?" ajar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu mulai membuka bibir mungilnya. Perlahan Luhan mengecupnya dahulu. Ia mengernyit ketika mengecap cairan yang terasa asin dilidahnya.

"Sehunnie, kenapa ada cairannya? Rasanya asin. Sehunnie suka garam?"

"Itu precum, sayang-" Sehun mengelus sayang rambut Luhan,"-Rasanya memang seperti itu. Telan saja jika kau menyukainya." Shun mengecup singkat dahi Luhan. "Boleh? Apa tidak apa – apa Sehunnie?"

"Gwaenchana. Nanti akan ada yang lebih gurih dari ini."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Tapi dengan syarat."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bibirnya terpout kecil. "Apa syaratnya Sehunnie~?"

"Ini-" Sehun menunjuk juniornya,"-harus dikulum dengan bibirmu. Supaya 'dia' bisa keluar." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

"Baiklah. Boleh kumasukkan sekarang, Sehunnie~?"

"Kapanpun kau mau, angel." Ujar Sehun menyeringai lebar. Ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana Luhan bisa menjadi –so hawt– begini.

"Ahhhh.. ahh.."

Luhan membasahi tiap jengkal kejantanan Sehun. Matanya sesekali mengerjap setelah menusukkan ujung lidahnya pada lubang kencing. Perlahan Luhan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sehun.

"Mhhh.. mhh.." mata Luhan terpejam ketika merasakan sensasi menggelitik benda tumpul itu didalam mulutnya. Mengikuti naluri, Luhan memaju – mundurkan kepalanya sambil menghisap batangan keras itu. Luhan hanya mampu memasukkan separuh dari junior Sehun.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. nikmathh Lu.."

Sehun mendesah. Sensasi gua hangat Luhan membuat fantasinya berkelana mengingat Miss V ketat Luhan. Ohh, bahkan bibir pertama ini tak ada bedanya dalam hal memanjakan junior kebanggaannya. Ketat, hangat, bahkan hisapanya mampu mengalihkan alam sadar Sehun, meskipun Luhan tidak memasukkannya keseluruhan.

"Umphh.. umhh..mmhhhh.." Luhan menikmati junior Sehun layaknya mengemut lollipop besar. Wajahnya memerah sempurna akibat gejolak dalam dirinya. Entahlah, sejak melihat junior Sehun tadi Luhan tiba – tiba menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya.

"Ohh.. ohh.. Lu bibirmuhh.." Sehun kali ini mengakui bahwa permainan Luhan begitu lihai. Ia menarik Luhan hingga kuluman itu terlepas. Dahi Luhan mengerut tak suka. Ia menatap sengit Sehun karena sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia duduk hingga sejajar dengan Luhan. Matanya yang penuh dengan kabut nafsu menatap intens kedua mata Luhan. Wajah angel-nya tampak bersemu hingga telinga.

"Lu~" suara rendah Sehun diiringi nafas berat membuat Luhan bergidik. "Ne Sehunnie~"

CUP

Sehun mengecup singkat perpotongan leher Luhan. Jemarinya menurunkan perlahan kemeja itu dari tubuh Luhan.

CUP

CUP

Bibir tipis Sehun mendarat bergantian pada payudara Luhan bagian atas "Eunghh.. Ssehuunniehh~"

Kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu dibahu Sehun. Namja itu perlahan mendorong Luhan hingga terbaring diatas ambal. Sehun menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Luhan. Setiap jengkal bahu mulus itu ia kecup. Lama – lama kecupan itu turun hingga bertemu dengan payudara kenyal milik Luhan.

Sehun meremas singkat dada polos yang tidak pernah menyentuh bra itu (kata Luhan sendiri). Nipple-nya telah berdiri menantang. Sehun mengitari nipple itu dengan lidahnya yang basah. Begitu ia lakukan bergantian.

"Ahh.. Sehunniee.. nghhh.."

Tangan panjang Sehun menyusup kepunggung Luhan. Ia mendorong punggung Luhan sehingga dada Luhan semakin membusung. Tanpa menunggu, Sehun langsung mengemut nipple itu seperti bayi. Luhan mendesah hebat karena sensasi geli akibat sapuan benda kenyal itu.

"Ah..ah..ahh..ahhh…."

Sehun membuka kaitan celana pendek Luhan menyisakan underwear-nya saja. Ia mengelus klitoris Luhan dan menggesekkan telunjuknya disana. Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan.

"Nghh.. kau menggodaku Lu?" desah Sehun ketika tangan Luhan menggesek juniornya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Aa-anihh.. ahhh .. ahh.. Sehunnieehh.. morehh.."

Luhan kembali mendesah hebat. Jari tengah Sehun sudah bersarang di Miss V-nya dan menusuk cepat lembah basahnya. Sehun mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Miss V Luhan menyedot kuat jarinya didalam sana. Namja tegap itu menggeram karena juniornya turut dikocok dengan tangan mungil Luhan.

"Ahh.. Lu.. ahh.."

"Sehunnieehh.. pleasehhh.." Gadis berkulit emas dibawahnya tampak mengerang frustasi. Kulitnya berkilat diterpa sinar matahari sore yang menyusup dari celah jendela. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan liar. Tempo tusukannya semakin ceoat sama halnya dengan kocokan Luhan di juniornya. Sehun dapat merasakan vagina Luhan menyempit.

"Mmphh.. ahhhh.. ahh.. I wanna cummhhh.." sesuatu yang ingin melesak itu semakin dekat. Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun kuat.

"Ahh.. ahh..SEHUNNHHHH..nghhh.." Luhan mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama. Kocokan itu terhenti karena Luhan menikmati orgaasmenya. "Hahh..hh.." nafas Luhan terengah – engah. Sehun merunduk. Ia melepaskan underwear Luhan hingga lolos dari kaki Luhan.

"Sshh..Sehunnhh.. gelihh.. ahhh.. masukkanhh.." gadis itu mengerang karena Sehun hanya menusuk – nusuk ringan batangannya di depan lubang kenikmatan Luhan.

"Kkkk.. sudah tidak sabar, hm?" Sehun terkekeh. Sehun mengalungkan kedua kaki Luhan dipingganggnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Luhan di leher. Posisi Luhan persis seperti koala. Tubuh mereka merapat membuat junior Sehun menggesek klitoris Luhan.

"Nghh.. mau kemana Sehunhh.."

Namja itu tak menjawab. Ia membawa Luhan kekamarnya. Perlahan ia membaringkan Luhan diatas bed ukuran king size-nya. "Siap Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia meremas sprei hingga kusut. Sehun memasukkan dua jari sekaligus divagina Luhan.

"Akhh.. pelanhh Sehunhh.." Sehun yang tidak sabar langsung memasukkan lagi jari ketiga. Ia meng-in-out-kan jemarinya. Mulutnya mengemut klitoris Luhan.

"Ahh.. ahh..sehunnieehh.."

"Fyuhh.. milikmu sudah sangat basah, chagi.." Sehun berdiri dari tumpuannya. Mengekang Luhan dalam kurungannya. Sedang jarinya masih terpasang indah didalam lubang surgawi Luhan. Dirasa cukup, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan hole Luhan.

Jleb!

"Ughh.. Ssehunhh.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan perih dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun menggeram rendah merasakan pijatan hangat Miss V Luhan dikepala juniornya. Ia memandang sayu wajah Luhan yang tengah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sshh.. Lu, apa masih sakit?"

"Umhh sedikithh.."

Cup! Cup!

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan. Ia mempertahankan pinggulnya sambil melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Tangannya meremas dada Luhan memancing rangsangan lebih agar Luhan rileks.

"Nghhh.. mmhhh..umphhh.." tubuh Luhan perlahan merileks. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali hentak.

JLEB

"Akhh.. nhh.. Sehun.." Luhan terdongak. Ujung junior Sehun tepat menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Perihnya seiring dengan kenikmatan yang dihantarkan syaraf Miss V Luhan ke otak. Milik Sehun terbenam sempurna. Namja itu menikmati sensasi hisapan kuat dari dinding vagina Luhan yang sangat ketat. Sehun berterima kasih pada ketekunan Luhan melakukan gym.

"Kkhh.. Lu.. inihh sempithh.."

"Hh.. move Sehunhh.."

Sehun mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Ia menarik juniornya hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja, lalu menghentaknya lagi ke dalam tepat menumbuk g-spot-nya. Erangan kenikmatan meluncur mulus dari bibir Luhan. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei hingga kusut.

"Akhh.. ohhh.. ohh.. ouch.." Luhan menikmati gerakan in-out yang Sehun lakukan meski pelan.

"Khh.. hhah.. ohh.. Lu~"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menaikkan tempo genjotannya. Entah kenapa ia ingin melakukannya dengan lembut. Ia memilih mengulum nipple Luhan sambil meremas breast Luhan yang menurutnya semakin membesar.

"Ohh.. ohh.. Morehh Sehunhhh.. nghhh.." Luhan menggelinjang ketika lidah Sehun memainkan nipplenya dan meremas breast-nya. Gadis itu menahan kepala Sehun. Menenggelamkan kepala berambut platina itu diantara belahan payudaranya. Ia meninginkan lidah Sehun bermain, sementara titik kenikmatan bagian selatannya tengah dihujam Sehun.

Namja itu menaikkan sedikit temponya. Suasana yang cukup panas, berubah semakin panas. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi Luhan maupun Sehun. mereka bahkan melupakan dvd yang dinyalakan Luhan tadi.

"Ahhnn.. ohh.. Ssehunhh.. morehh.. fassterhh.." kedua kaki Luhan melingkar dipinggang Sehun. memudahkan pemuda itu meng-in-out-kan juniornya. Luhan mengetatkan vaginanya, menghisap lebih dalam junior Sehun. Pemuda itu menyatukan dahi mereka. Kedua mata mereka saling terpejam seiring Luhan semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh.. Ssehunnh.. I wanna.. ahh"

"Ndehh.. akhh.. ohh sangat sempithh.." Sehun menaikkan kembali genjotannya. Ia merasakan Miss V Luhan mulai menyempit. Ia menyodokkan lebih dalam miliknya yang juga sudah dekat.

"Ohhh.. ohh.. Sehunhhh.. akuhh.. ahh.. NGHHHHHH.."

Luhan menyemburkan miliknya. Sehun mendiamkan sejenak juniornya, membiarkan Luhan menikmati orgasmenya. Setelah Luhan selesai dengan orgasmenya, Sehun menggerakkan kembali juniornya.

"Akhh.. Sehunniehh.. kau ohh belumh sampaih?"

"Belum, chagihh.. ohh.. milikmu menghisapnya Lu.."

Luhan mengetatkan vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah. Membantu Sehun mendapatkan klimaksnya. 5 menit berlalu, Sehun mulai dapat merasakan miliknya mulai membesar.

"Akhh.. ahhh.. Luuhh.."

"Nghh.. Sehunhh.." sedikit lagi. Sehun sudah hampir sampai.

"Nghh.. anhhh.. akuhh.. LUHANHHH MHHH.."

..

..

Matahari bersinar cukup terang. Meski sudah memasuki pukul 4 KST dan udara tetap terasa begitu panas. Hmhh, agustus bulan yang cocok untuk berenang di pantai. Tapi tidak bagi dua namja yang tengah duduk tenang didalam mobil. Kedua namja tiang ini tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka menatap serius sebuah layar 10 inchi. Wajah mereka memerah sempurna. Suasana semakin hening ketika mereka melihat sesuatu yang ditampilkan layar itu tengah bergumul diatas sofa.

GLUP

KLIK!

"Ehh? Ya! Kenapa dimatikan?!" protes namja tiang satunya yang berperawakan lebih kurus dari namja satunya. Namja satunya memberi tatapan dingin kepada namja kurus itu. Lalu ia menyalakan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. Karena tidak menduga, namja kurus itu terpental kedepan. Kepalanya membentur dashboard.

"Ya! Kris, ini sakit! Bisakah kau lebih lembut, eoh? Ck, aku jadi meragukan yeoja yang memujamu diluar sana. Mereka pasti tidak waras bisa menyukai namja flat sepertimu." Dengus namja itu kesal sambil mengelus dahinya yang sedikit benjol.

Kris tidak menjawab ocehan Chanyeol. Ia fokus menatap jalanan. "Ngomong – ngomong yang tadi panas sekali. Fuhh, ternyata Sehun mesum juga, kekeke…"

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot. Imanjinasinya menerawang mengingat jika ia yang berada diposisi Sehun. Oh ayolah, tak ia pungkiri ia terpesona dengan tubuh yeoja-nya Sehun.

TUK

"Yah! Krissiee.. kau menyakitiku~" rengek Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris tetap tidak menanggapi. TErlalu mahal baginya mengeluarkan suara hanya mengomeli untuk Chanyeol.

"Ck. Semoga saja Sehun tidak menemukan CCTV itu. Ukh, jika dia tahu, habislah kita."

Kalian mau tahu? CCTV itu adalah perintah dari Tuan Oh dengan alasan untuk mengawasi Sehun. Bisa saja seseorang menyusup ke dalam apartement Sehun. Mengingat Tuan Oh belakangan ini banyak mendapat terror dan gangguan di perusahaannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali 2 jam lagi, Kris. Nona Xi itu pasti lelah setelah" –TUk!– "Yah! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi.!"

Senyum sangat tipis mengembang disudut bibir Kris. Hell, ia heran kapan pemuda kurus disampingnya bisa berhenti bicara. "Huh! Sekali lagi kau mengetuk dahiku, dapat kupastikan kau mendapat benjolan dariku, Kris."

Drrt drrt

Saku Chanyeol bergetar. Ia melihat sebuah email masuk.

"Oh, Kris. Tuan Oh meminta kita untuk menemuinya di kantor. Sekarang!"

SRETT

Brummm

Kris langsung menaikkan kecepatannya. Ia terkekeh dalam hati mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. "Yaaaa.. kau mau membuatku mati mudah hahhh!"

..

..

Pagi hari pukul 09.00 KST

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya melakukan pemanasan. Pagi ini kelasnya sedang jam pelajaran olahraga. Seperti biasa dilakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Gadis mungil itu tampak menatap serius arahan saemnimnya. Ia tidak menyadari Luhan yang berjongkok sambil meringis pelan memegangi perutnya. Mulutnya tertutup menahan sesuatu.

"Ukhh, mual. Kepalku pusing.." keluh Luhan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dipelipis Luhan. Gadis itu mendongak. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Pandangannya mendadak berbayang.

"Luhan! Luhan! Gwaenchana?" Teriakan panic Kyungsoo mengambil alih kesadarannya. Luhan tersenyum pelan. "Aku tidak apa – apa Kyungie~"

"Benar?"

"Ne. Lihat aku baik 'kan?" Luhan tak ingin Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya. Ia lalu berusaha untuk berdiri dan berhasil. Gadis itu berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka tengah membentuk barisan terpisah antara namja dan yeoja.

"Baik. Semuanya dengarkan saya! Kalian silahkan kelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak lima putaran. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!"

"Lu~ kau yakin? Wajahmu sangat pucat, Sebaiknya kau duduk saja disana." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang dipinggir lapangan.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyungie. Hanya telat sarapan tadi, hehe.." cengir Luhan. Memang tadi pagi Luhan lupa memakan sarapannya karena terlambat bangun. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Dimulai dari ujung barisan. Hana dul set.." PRITTT

Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari barisan dan mulai mengelilingi lapangan basket yang cukup luas. Mereka hanya mengambil lingkaran kecil sehingga tidak terlalu menghabiskan tenaga sekedar hanya untuk pemanasan.

Luhan tampak bersusah payah berlari. Tapi ketika baru mencapai setengah lapangan, pandangannya tiba – tiba menggelap. Hal terakhir yang Luhan dengar adalah teriakan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

..

..

Chaerin tampak berjalan santai sambil mulutnya mengunyah permen karet. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang tampak sepi. Ia berbelok menuju ruang perpustakaan yang berseberangan langsung dengan kelas Sehun. Petugas perpustakaan sedang tidak ada. Jadi ia dengan leluasa berkeliaran didepan ruangan itu.

Gadis itu bertumpu dipinggiran pagar pembatas. Dari sini ia dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah serius mengikuti pelajaran.

"Masih mengejarnya juga, huh?" Chaerin sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengabaikan suara berat sedikit cempreng dari seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya. Namja itu bahkan turut menumpukan sikunya disamping Chaerin.

"Aniki, jangan ganggu aku."

Namja itu terkekeh. "Kau masih memanggilku 'aniki'? Lucu sekali CL."

"Untuk apa aniki ke Seoul? Apakah Jepang sudah membosankan?" sahut Chaerin tanpa merespon pertanyaan namja itu.

"Hm hanya berlibur. Mungkin?"

"Kkkk.. Sudahlah, aniki. Aku tahu kau mencariku dari sebulan yang lalu."

Hening

"Aku benar bukan? Jiyoung aniki?" sambung CL sambil menoleh ke samping. Matanya beradu pandang dengan iris gelap milik namja disampingnya.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Chaerin beralih menatap lapangan basket. Disana tampak murid – murid berkerumun. Lalu setelahnya tampak 3 namja membopong sebuah tubuh yeoja. Chaerin menajamkan penglihatannya. Seketika Chaerin menyeringai.

"Kukira hanya sampai sini saja oertemuan kita. Sampai jumpa, aniki." Chaerin bergegas pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Jiyoung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Masih sama. Tidakkah kau takut semua menghilang, CL."

..

..

Di ruang kesehatan.

"Lu, kumohon sadarlah.." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin. Sesekali ia mengusap sapu tangannya ke dahi Luhan yang berkeringat dingin.

Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa sampai hilang kesadaran. Oh Tuhan. Salahkan dirinya yang lalai menjaga Luhan. Seharusnya ia mengingat Luhan yang tengah dalam kondisi, yah memang masih belum pasti. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Luhan positif.

"Eung.." kedua mata Luhan tampak mengerjap pelan. Membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retinanya. Luhan lalu melihat Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Lu kau sudah sadar?" ujar Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kyungie~ aku dimana?"

"Kau ada diruang kesehatan. Minum ini, Lu." Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas air dan obat sakit kepala. Luhan menatap ogah dengan tablet putih ditangan Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan deer eyes attack kepad Kyungsoo.

"Ck.. arra. Ini minum saja. Tidak dengan obatnya." Luhan tersenyum lemah. Beruntung ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Kyungsoo.

"Hahh, Lu. Kau masih belum datang?"

"Belum Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Malam ini kita ke dokter. Dan aku tidak menerima protes."

Disisi lain

Chaerin menyeringai senang. Sejak 30 menit yang lalu ia mengintai Luhan dibalik tirai didalam ruang kesehatan. Tidak ada yang memarahinya karena Chaerin mengeluhkan sakit pada lambungnya. 5 menit sejak ia masuk, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan. Gadis itu mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya. Emailnya terkirim, Chaerin keluar dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

Gadis rusa itu tampak tertidur nyenyak. Chaerin mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun diruang itu.

Drrtt

PIP

"Ne?"

"_Nona Lee. Kami sudah berada di samping jendela ruang kesehatan."_

Pip!

Chaerin beranjak dari duduknya. Membuka jendela ruang kesehatan yang kebetulan tidak dipasangi teralis. Disana tampak tiga namja berbadan kekar berdiri menunggu didepan jendela.

"Cepat masuk!" ketiganya masuk melalui jendela yang dibuka oleh Chaerin. Jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung memudahkan Chaerin. Koridor belakang sepi di jam seperti ini. Apalagi ruang kesehatan dilantai satu ini berbatasan langsung dengan tembok belakang sekolah.

"Bius gadis ini lalu bawa dia ke tempat itu. Ppali."

"Baik!"

Ketiga namja itu mendekatkan sebuah saputangan ke hidung Luhan. Menunggu hingga beberapa detik, salah satu namja itu langsung membopong tubuh Luhan. Satu namja yang tersisa diluar, menyambut tubuh Luhan dari jendela.

"Rasakan itu, Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun memilihmu. Karena dia hanya MILIKKU."

..

..

CKLEK

BLAM

"LUHANN!"

TEBECE

Yeun : #pingsan

Sehun : Annyeong hatheyo. Ketemu lagi dengan Thehunn #yeayyy bahagia mode on

Luhan : #masih tekapar

Kyungsoo : Jonginnie~ #nelangsa

Kai : Ne baby Soo #backhug

Sehun : Aku juga bitha #hug Luhan

Yeun : #sadar dari pingsan. HAIIII balik lagi sama aku, Yeun si GAJE \(n.n)/. Yeun ngk mau tahu ni NC panas apa ngk. Toh, Yeun masih berbagi kesenangan meskipun telat #ditimpuk rame2. MIANHEE kalo ceritanya semakin membosankan. Yeun lagi berbagi waktu sama skripsi Yeun #bow

Haha.. oke balas review…

'rossadilla17' : Luhan hamil? Maybe kekeke.. Kalo ngk ganggu, ga seru dund #digaplok XD. Ini sudah lanjutt. Review lagi yaa :D

'exoshipper' : Kapan? Hmm.. nanti QQ cari tahu dulu ne kkkkk… review lagi yaaa :D

'Hyera Jung' : Hehe lanjutnya malam senin nih, chingu. Asal usul mereka Yeun g janji munculin. Soalnya ntar keburu pada bosan sama FF HL ini XD . Review lagi yaa :D

'OHSRH 88' : Chingu, klo ganti acc, ga bisa apdet lagi dong FF terjemahannya yang di acc lama .. Huhu padahal aku nunggu banget #curhat. Ini chap 10 ny. Hehe mian klo kurang hawt. Review lagi yaa :D

'FabyA' : Iya dong! Yeun ;kan baik hati dan tidak sombong. Rajin menabung pula #plakk XD. Review lagi yaaa :D

'Myka Reien' : Sama – sama. Yg penting Yeun senang bisa muasin (?) keinginan reader yg bisa Yeun sanggupin #plakk. Review lagi yaa :D

'mirarose86' : Ini sudah di apdettt. Review lagi yaa :D

'Kim YeHyun' : Kekeke, puny ide g Luhan ny ngidam apaan? Bila perlu yg nistain Sehun plus KaiSoo couple XD. Review lagi yaaa :D

'Aihara Kotoko' : Jinjja? Sehunnn, tiup Aihara. Sehun : Hiyatt syuuuuuu #niup angin. Fuhh gimana matih panath? Hm, Lulu itu property tapi mahalan loh #dihajar Luhan. Yeun: hahaha.. review lagi yaa :D

'IkaIkaHun11' : ini sudah dilanjutt. Review lagi yaa :D

'RZHH 261220' : Kekeke.. g apa dong sekali – sekali mereka dikasi full. Review lagi yaaa :D

'meidi96' : ini HunHan NC-nya #sodorin video XD. Review lagi yaaa :D

'xiaolu odult' : Ceritanya Luhan lagi subur (?) kemarin. Makanya langsung jadi XD. Review lagi yaaa :D

' 12' : IYA SAMA – SAMA. Duh ya ampunn jadi ikutan panas #plakk XD. Kekekee.. baru gejalanya aja tuh. Review lagi yaaa :D

'HyunRa' : Thini Thehun bantu kipasin #dijewer Luhan. Review lagii yaa :D

'guess who' : (?)

'Yo Yong' : Udah terima aja apa yg Yeun buat, Yoyong XD. Mimpi tuh? IYA SERIUSSS kkkkk.. kebanyakan nelen (?) Sehun sebelum tidur #apaan. Kekeke penyiksaan Sehun belum nih. Klo d lanjut, jadi kepanjangan. Review lagi yaaa :D

'Axa Alisson Ganger' : Ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

'Tatiana12' : ini chapter 10 ny. Review lagi yaa :D

'Mrs. LeeHyukjae' : Ini lanjutannya. Gomawooo. Review lagi yaa :D

'CuteManlyDeer' : Haha, duhh akhirnya ada yg bilang ngk hot XD. Kekeke.. jangan iri ah. Itu rezeki #plakk. Ini lanjutannya. Review lagi yaa :D

'younlaycious88' : Iya cerewet XD. Kkamjong : Gue belum rencana buat anak. #cuek. Review lagi yaa :D

'irnaaa90' : Hehe, thapa dulu? Oh Thehunn #pose sombong. Review lagi yaa :D

'lisnana1' : Makasih huhuhu T.T. Ini HunHan NC ny. Luhan hamil? Cuma tanda2 ny aja kok #smirk. Ni kelamaan ga? Review lagi yaa :D

'Rly. ' : Sehun : Gomawoo #bow. Review lagi yaa :D

'hongkihanna' : Masa? Kayakny iya deh XD. HunHan pasti ny g mau kalah dong #smirk. Duh tapi Yeun g yakin gini sama NC HunHan. Smoga puas ne? Review lagi yaa :D

'exo couple' : Kita lihat di chap – chap selanjutnya. Keep stay tune di FF abal ala Odult Maniac, ne? #obsesi announcer XD. Review lagi yaa :D

'candra' : Kkkk.. itu beneran urusan saya #plakk XD. Duhh kalo itu Yeun g janji. Labil akut nihh. Review lagi yaa :D

'Little Wolf Prince' Oh Sehun' : Oke ini sudah dilanjut. Kelamaan yah? Haha mianhee. Review lagi yaa :D

'anonyymous' : Ohorat! Review lagi yaa :D

'indi1004' : Hahaha.. ga apa deh galak pake dikit. Lulu hamil? Baru tanda aja kok. Belum tentu #smirk. Review lagi yaa :D

'KaiSooLovers' : Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

'junia angel' : Aku juga seneng XD. Ini chap 10-ny. Review lagi yaa :D

'DiraLeeXiOh' : Ngidam #koreksi. Kekeke.. Sehun lagi g tahu tuhh. Mimpi itu? Aigoo Diraa. Yeun berasa pengen miting elo XD. Habiss Yeun g akan pernah bisa liat SMtown INA #curhat. Hahaha.. review lagi yaa :D

'shin hwa young' : hahaha.. ini lanjutannya. Review lagi yaa :D

'nugu' : Nugu? Kkkk.. kemungkinan aja kok. Maa jika lama. Review lagi yaa :D

'WinterHeaven' : Sehun : ini bonuth ny #kecupbasahkanankiri. Kkk gomawooo. Review lagi yaa :D

'ciciyoa' : Hahaha.. ini sudh dilanjut kok. Review lagi yaa :D

'Lulu Auren' : Kemungkinan #plakk. Kk jadi kemesuman Kai mw dikurangin? Makasih udh ngingetin. Ini ada Yeun munculin KrisYeol. Review lagi yaa :D

Hufff akhirnya Yeun balas semua. HunHan momentnya dikit amet nih. G apa ya? Yeun kejar target ketiknya dari siang tadi. Mianhee klo kurang memuaskan #bow. BIG THANK'S buat yang follow or fav FF HL ini. Sekali – sekali review dongg #kittyeyesattack

Reader : #hoekk

Kkkk.. ah iyaa. Thank;s juga untuk para bayangan hitam g jelas asal usul yang udah baca FF abalku. Oiya, mungkin klo ada reader 'Hunnie Doll' yg review di sini. Sabae ne? Lagi Yeun ketik juga cerita ny. Baru selesai setengah. Akan Yeun post 2 ato 3 hari lagi.

Yep.. Annyeongg #lambai2 bareng HunHan.


	12. Chapter 11

"Lu, aku tinggal sebentar ne? Lagipula kau harus istirahat. Wajahmu semakin pucat, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Dalam hati ia heran kenapa akhir – akhir ini ia sangat mudah lelah. Meskipun satu porsi makanan telah menetap di lambungnya, ia masih tetap merasa lemas.

"Malam ini kita benar – benar akan ke dokter, Lu. Tidurlah. Pulang nanti akan kuminta Sehun untuk mengantar sekaligus menjagamu. Hari ini, Baekhyun kebetulan latihan bersamaku."

Kyungsoo membenahi letak selimut Luhan hingga sebatas dada. Mengelus singkat dahi Luhan, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan sendiri mulai memejamkan matanya.

..

..

Pukul 13.00 di ruang klub dance

Kai duduk sambil menatap datar pemandangan didepannya. Sehun tampak menjadi bulan – bulanan kepalan tangan mungil dari Kyungsoo. Beruntung ini di taman belakang sekolah. Sehun tak perlu menjadi tontonan gratis murid sesekolahan yang jelas akan menjatuhkan image-nya sebagai Ice Prince.

"Ukhh.. noona... Aak..appo.."

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Dasar bodoh! Pabbo Oh Sehun! Nappeun namja! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku akan tetap memukulmu sampai kau babak belur."

"Ne? Yah noona. Katakan dulu..akhh auww appo.." Sehun tidak sempat mengelak dari pukulan Kyungsoo. Hell, ia sedang tidur lima menit yang lalu. Dan terpaksa terbangun karena jitakan dan pukulan manis dari Kyungsoo. Kai? Oh, sahabat hitamnya itu bahkan diam saja!

"Grr.. gara – gara kau, Luhan hamil!"

"Mwo?!" koor SeKai. Sehun dengan raut terkejut penuh ekspressi, dan Kai nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Kyungsoo? Dia masih menatap tajam Sehun meski sudah berhenti memukulnya.

"Baby~ Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Ini baru analisaku. Luhan tidak menyadari dirinya berbadan dua. Aku sengaja belum memberi tahunya. Malam ini dia akan kubawa ke dokter untuk memastikan."

Sehun membatu. '_Bagaimana ini?' _pikirnya kalut.

"Oh Sehun! Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jika tidak-"

"Tidak usah khawatir, noona. Aku pasti bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja.." Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Kai seolah meminta saran. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap kembali melihat raut ragu Sehun.

"Kau pasti bisa menjaganya, flat. Sebaiknya kita temani Luhan. Bukankah kau meninggalkannya sendirian, baby?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Amarahnya sedikit mereda sejak Kai menggenggam tangannya. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Drtt drrrttt

Sehun mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Terlihat nama "Park Chanyeol" tertera di screen ponselnya. Membuat Sehun mengernyit sesaat dan tatapan tanya dari Kai.

"Nugu?"

"Chanyeol hyung. Yeoboseyo?"

"_Tuan muda. Tadi saya melihat beberapa orang keluar dari sekolah lewat pagar samping. Saya curiga mereka melakukan sesuatu. Mereka tampak membopong tubuh seorang yeoja. Saya ragu itu adalah nona Xi. Jadi-"_

PIP

"Sial."

"Yah, Sehun. Kenapa?" Kai mengikuti Sehun yang berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

SKIP

Sehun terus memutar kenop pintu ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya terkunci dari dalam. Ia mendobraknya sedikit, lalu mencoba kembali membuka kenop pintu.

CKLEK

BLAM

"LUHANN!" teriak Sehun memanggil Luhan.

Siiinnnggg~~

Ruangan itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Hanya ada angin yang menghembuskan kain gorden jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sehun langsung mendekati jendela da melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Kosong tak ada siapapun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung memberondong masuk. Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat saat melihat ranjang tempat dimana Luhan terbaring kini kosong.

"Luhan? Luhan! Luhan!" teriak Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu mencari – cari ke setiap sudut. Namun nihil. Ia sudah bersimbah air mata. Kai turut mencari Luhan. Sama hal nya dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

Sehun tidak habis akal. Ia langsung menelepon Chanyeol. "Hyung, Itu benar Luhan. Kau masih mengejar mereka?"

"_Ne tuan muda. Mereka sepertinya mengarah ke perbatasan Seoul."_

"Shit! Hyung, aku akan kesana. Jangan biarkan mereka lolos. Oke?!"

PIP

"Sehun, kau sudah menemukan Luhan? Katakan Sehun. Dimana Luhan?!" Kyungsoo menarik kerah seragam Sehun. Kedua mata bulatnya menyiratkan kecemasan mendalam.

"Seseorang telah membawa Luhan. Aku akan mengejar mereka."

"Sehun, kumohon selamatkan Luhan! Hiks.." ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Kai, aku pinjam motormu." Namja tan itu melempar kunci motornya dan ditangkap manis oleh Sehun. Namja milky skin itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang terduduk diatas kasur dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Hiks, dia sedang sakit, Jongin – ah. Hiks..hikss.."

"Ssh, baby.. Luhan akan baik – baik saja."

"Hiks, orang mana yang tega melakukan ini, Jongin? Hiks.. hikss.. apa salah Luhan? Seingatku dia tidak pernah punya musuh." Ujar Kyungsoo terisak. Kai memeluk erat kekasihnya. Ia mengerti bagaimana pentingnya Luhan bagi Kyungsoo.

..

..

Matahari bersinar cukup terik saat ini. Chanyeol sibuk mengetuk – ngetuk screen tab windows-nya dengan wajah serius.

Wutt!

Wutt!

Wutt!

Tenengg! -_-

Wutt!

Wutt!

Wutt!

Teneng! -_-"

DUG!

"Arrrrgggghhhh gagal lagi."

Kris menggeleng pelan. Itu adalah teriakan kesekian kali yang ia dengar sejak 30 menit yang lalu memainkan game menyebalkan bernama Flappy Bird. Game yang ditekuni Chanyeol nyaris tiap harinya. Dan kemarin dengan bangga Chanyeol memamerkan skornya yang mencapai 200. Namun pagi tadi, Chanyeol menjadi 'on fire' ketika menemukan video di Youtube bahwa ada pemain yang dapat mencapai skor 999!

Idiot!

"Yaishhh.. aku kalah lagi. Huhh!" dumel Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris hanya diam mengabaikan teman tiangnya. Ia kembali fokus melihat sebuah van mencurigakan yang tengah terparkir disamping tembok pembatas sekolah tuan muda-nya.

Chanyeol kembali menggerayangi tab windows-nya. Kris mempertajam penglihatannya ketika melihat orang – orang berbadan kekar tampak membopong tubuh seorang yeoja. Sontak Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol dan memutar kepala namja itu mengarahkannya pada objek disamping van.

"MWOO? Itu seperti nona Xi. Yah, Kris cepat kejar mereka. Aku akan menghubungi tuan muda."

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hei, jangan ragukan kemampuan Kris mengemudi. Tuan Oh tidak pernah sembarangan memilih orang kepercayaan seperti dua tiang ini.

Chanyeol tampak berbicara dengan Sehun ditelepon. Menjelaskan perihal yang ia lihat barusan.

"Yah, Tuan Muda.. Aish diputus.." dengus Chanyeol pelan. Kris tetap melajukan mobilnya mengikuti van mencurigakan itu. "Tetap mengejar van itu. Sehun sepertinya memastikan dahulu itu Luhan atau bukan." Ujar Chanyeol dib alas anggukan oleh Kris.

Drrt drttt

"Sehun menelpon. Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hyung, Itu benar Luhan. Kau masih mengejar mereka?"_ kata Sehun dari line seberang.

"Ne tuan muda. Mereka sepertinya mengarah ke perbatasan Seoul." Chanyeol mengamati keadaan sekitar sembari menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"_Shit! Hyung, aku akan kesana. Jangan biarkan mereka lolos. Oke?!"_

"Roger! Kris, mereka benar menculik nona Xi. Sehun akan menyusul."

Kini mereka telah sampai diperbatasan kota. Van yang menjadi sasaran Kris nampaknya menyadari jika mereka tengah diikuti. Aksi saling kejarpun tidak terelakkan lagi. Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan ke depan. Ia mengirimi Sehun beberapa email sebagai petunjuk keberadaan mereka.

Kris menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya karena jarak dengan van itu menipis. Hingga memasuki kawasan sepi yang terdapat banyak pepohonan tinggi, Kris berhasil menyalip van itu.

Ckiiitttt!

Kris berhenti tepat menghalangi laju van itu. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pisau kecil yang terselip di kanan kiri jeansnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menyimpan satu pistol di balik cardigan hitam miliknya.

BLAM!

Mereka keluar bersamaan dengan orang – orang penumpang van itu juga keluar. Duo tiang kebanggan Tuan Oh ini memandang angkuh segerombol orang dari dalam van yang ternyata sudah siap dengan tongkat besi masing – masing.

"Mau apa kalian?" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Chanyeol menatap satu persatu orang – orang bertubuh kekar itu. "Sepuluh orang. Hm, ini tidak mudah, Kris." Bisik Chanyeol yang tak dibalas apapun dari namja blasteran itu.

"Hei, Gaijin. Kalian tuli?!" teriak mereka lagi karena tidak ada respon dari dua tiang ini.

"Kami tidak tuli. Ah, begini. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" tawar Chanyeol. Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat atas tingkah idiot Chanyeol disaat seperti ini.

"Nani?"

Chanyeol bungkam seketika. Senyum lima jarinya masih bertengger manis. "? Kris, dia bilang apa?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Ugh, Kris mendadak mual sekarang. "Hei, kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang disertai cengiran bodohnya membuat mereka tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sesekali terdengar gumaman 'baka' disamping tertawaan mereka.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Disaat mereka tengah tertawa, sebuah benda melayang menuju mereka.

Syunggg

"Bhahahahaha… ahaha AKH!"

BRUK

Hening

Orang – orang suruhan Chaerin itu cengo memandang tubuh teman mereka tergeletak dengan tidak elit. Rahang mereka jatuh bersamaan ketika melihat sepatu nista mendarat sempurna di wajah teman mereka.

"Huff.. maaf aku kelepasan. Hehe.." dengan enteng, Chanyeol mendekati mereka dan mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya. Mereka memandang tak sadar namja Park itu hingga Chanyeol berdiri selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi maaf saja. Aku masih suka yeoja."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat mereka mendidih. "Kurang ajarrrr. Hajar dia!"

"Hiiyaaaa…"

BUGH!

BUGH!

Chanyeol menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong. Kepalan tangannya menghantam tiap bagian tengkuk lawan. Dari arah depan telah menyongsong sebuah tongkat besi yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Chanyeol dengan sigap menghalau dengan tubuh lawannya.

BUGH

"Arrghh!"

"Fyuuhhh.. hampir saja. Uwaaa…" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus dada namun tidak lama kemudian, salah satu dari mereka telah melayangkan kembali tongkat besi ke bagian kepalanya. Beruntung Chanyeol menghindar.

Kris melihat arlojinya sesaat. Tampak Chanyeol sudah cukup kesulitan karena lawan mereka bukanlah orang yang tidak terlatih. Matanya melihat satu diantara mereka mengarahkan tongkat besi dibelakang Chanyeol saat namja Park itu lengah.

DOR!

"AKH!"

Kris memberikan timah panasnya tepat mengenai kepala namja yang hendak menyerang Chanyeol. Namja blasteran itu mendekati Chanyeol dan membantunya. Karena entah kenapa mereka seolah tenaga mereka tidak pernah habis.

..

..

Sehun menggas motor Ducati merah kesayangan Kai cepat. Ia sudah membaca email dari Kris mengenai lokasi mereka. Sehun mampercepat laju kendaraannya ketika memasuki kawasan sepi kendaraan. Kini ia tengah berada tak jauh dari lokasi yang diberikan Kris.

"_Lu__~ sebentar lagi aku sampai.__"_ Batin Sehun. Rasa cemas menguasainya. Mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo membuat rasa khawatirnya kian menjadi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun tiba ditempat yang ditujukan oleh Kris. Ia menghentikan motornya disamping tempat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun membuka helm-nya dan bergegas turun dari motor membantu keduanya.

Sehun menatap datar orang – orang yang tengah dihajar oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Hhyaaa.." seorang dari arah berlawanan menyerang Sehun dengan membawa tongkat pemukul besi. Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia tetap berjalan menyongsong pukulan yang siap menghantam kepalanya.

HUP

Sehun menangkap dengan tangan kirinya tongkat pemukul itu yang hanya berjarak lima centi dari kepalanya. Namja si pemegang tongkat itu tercengang. Ia lalu menarik dengan susah payah tongkat besinya yang dicengkeram oleh Sehun di udara.

BANG!

BRUK!

Sehun menghantam kuat namja yang menyerangnya. Dan namja itu terkapar tak bergerak setelahnya. Mata elang Sehun melirik namja tadi. Ia lalu melangkahi tubuh tergeletak itu menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka berhasil menumbangkan kesepuluh orang – orang itu.

"Hyung, Luhan-"

"Nona Xi sepertinya didalam Tuan Muda."

Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam van. Ia menemukan Luhan tertidur dengan sehelai kain. Sehun memeriksa seluruh tubuh Luhan. Memastikan yeoja-nya tidak dalam keadaan lecet atau apapun.

"Mianhee.." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Suhu tubuh hangat Luhan membuat Sehun bergegas menggendong bridal tubuh yeoja-nya.

"Hyung, aku akan membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol hyung, kembalikan motor Kai. Kris hyung, ikut aku." Perintah Sehun.

"Siap. Aaa jonginniee~ aku datanggg.." seru Chanyeol senang. Hell, yah.. kalian akan tahu nanti.

Kris mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawa Luhan masuk ke mobil. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di kursi belakang dengan sedikit menurunkan sandaran kursi. Sehun mengusap wajah berpeluh Luhan lalu mengecup singkat dahi Luhan. Raut khawatir Sehun jelas tergambar disana.

..

..

Qian mengaduk tak selera sup-nya. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Namun tangannya tetap aktif mengaduk sup yang tengah mendidih itu.

GREEP

"Ehm, Sooyoungie." Lirih Qian pelan. Ia tidak perlu memastikan atau menghajar siapa yang seenaknya memeluknya. Dirumah ini hanya ada ia dan beberapa maid.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" ucap Sooyoung sambil menyesap perpotongan leher Qian. Yeoja dalam pelukannya itu mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menghadap yeoja yang ia panggil Sooyoung tadi. Tangan halusnya memegang bahu yeoja didepannya dan menatap sayang.

"Hahh.. aku memikirkan Luhan."

Sooyoung tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya membelai rambut panjang Qian yang sedikit bergelombang. "Mau mengunjungi Luhan? Aku mengerti kau merindukannya."

"Mungkin lusa? Hari ini Yesung eonni mengundang kita minum teh." Sahut Qian sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu. Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu mereka. Tapi sebelum itu~" ucapan Sooyoung merendah dibagian akhir. Alarm siaga satu berdering kencang ditelinga Qian. 'Oh tidakk..' batinnya menjerit.

HUP

"Kita selesaikan urusan kita dulu, baby." Ujar Sooyoung menggendong Qian ala bridal. Yeoja itu hanya memerah mendengar perkataan seme-nya dalam hubungan ini. Sooyoung merebahkan perlahan tubuh Qian di atas ranjang. Qian tampak pasrah karena toh dia menginginkannya juga.

Dan setelahnya, aku tak mau menjelaskannya. Hashh..

..

..

TEET TEETT TEETTT

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh pelajar SM High School berhamburan keluar memenuhi koridor kelas. Tak terkecuali Kai, namja seksi berkulit tan. Hahaha..

Kai keluar dari kelasnya dengan tergesa – gesa menuju kelas Kyungsoo. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

DUGH

"Akhh.." saking terburunya, Kai tidak menyadari seorang yeoja yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Yeoja itu tampak sedikit meringis. Kai langsung membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Ssh..appo.. hei, kita bertemu, Kai – sii." Ujar yeoja itu ketika ia mendongak dan menemukan Kai yang ternyata pelaku penabrak dirinya.

Disisi Kai, ia merasa muak melihat senyum yeoja berambut merah didepannya. 'Heh, muka plastik!' cercanya dalam hati.

"Waeyo? Jangan menatapku begitu. Sehun lebih tampan darimu." Ujar yeoja itu sambil terkekh. Ia bersedekap memandang Kai sinis. Oh, Kai bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin meladeni yeoja ini. Ia memilih beranjak pergi, menghiraukan yeoja itu dengan tatapan sinismenya.

"Hei, kau mengabaikanku."

"Kukatakan padamu, Lee Chaerin – sii. Berhentilah mengganggu Sehun. Setidaknya berkacalah sedikit. Tidak ada kepantasan sama sekali jika kau bersanding dengan Sehun." sahut Kai dan berlalu kemudian.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Kai – sii." Seringainya menakutkan.

..

..

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Luhan pasti baik – baik saja." Bujuk Baekhyun. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu mengelus bahu Kyungsoo menenagkannya. Sekian lama semenjak terakhir berkumpul bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan, ia seperti banyak tertinggal berita mengenai sahabat rusa manisnya. Oh, salahkan kompetisi menyanyi yang menyita waktunya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berhubungan dengan sahabatnya sama sekali! (atau salahkan saya XD)

"Tapi Baek.."

"Oo yah Kkaebsong~"

"Ya! Aku sedang serius, pabbo!" dengus Kyungsoo seraya menempeleng kecil bahu Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan alis bertaut.

"Kkkk.. aigoo uri Kyungsoo – ya. Neomu yeppeoo, kkkk.." Bakhyun terkekeh. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat kurva manis dibibir Kyungsoo yang terpout. Dan sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoopun larut dengan keadaan hangat yang dibangun Baekhyun. Tak dipungkiri, ia merindukan sahabat yang hampir sama mungil dengannya.

"Baby Soooooo…" sebuah suara menginterupsi tawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

GREPP

"Yah! Mesum, jangan meremasnya, bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo kesal. Hem, Kai memang langsung menghambur ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Tapi, jangan salahkan telapak tangannya yang mendarat sempurna di dua bongkahan kenyal milik Kyungsoo. Kesempatan, hm?

"Andwae. Dadanya terlalu menggoda, baby Soo."

Nyuuttt

"HUWAAAAHH APPO BABYYY…"

Baekhyun mengerjap imut melihat Kyungsoo yang berdebat ringan dengan namja yang err.. hitam?

"Ah, Baek. Ini kenalkan. Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun -mengabaikan Kai yang sibuk dengan mengelus perutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida." Ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan. Kai yang selesai dengan urusannya, balas membungkuk kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne, noona. Kim Jongin imnida. Suami Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai disusul dengan jitakan manis dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tertawa ringan.

"JONGINNIEEEEEE~"

GLUP

RIngisan Kai lenyap seketika. Ia menoleh takut ke belakang begitu mendengar suara bass yang akrab dengan telinganya. Dikoridor tak jauh darinya, tampak makhluk bertelinga aneh dengan senyum lebar berlari sambil melambai kepadanya.

"Oh tidakk.:" lirih Kai pelan. Kyungsoo menatap bingung sosok tak jauh darinya yang memanggil Kai. "Jongin, kau mengenal orang itu?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Kai langsung berlari menjauh dari sana. "JONGINNIEEE. HYUNG DATANGG.."

"YA! Jangan dekat – dekat!"

Namja itu adalah Chanyeol. FYI, Chanyeol fanboy dari Kai. Chanyeol menyukai apapun yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Jika ditanya kenapa, maka Chanyeol akan menjawab "karena Kai itu CUTE".

Kai berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah, menghindari kejaran Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menatap takjub melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. Oh, untung sekali tak ada siapapun di sekolah.

Kini, Kai bersembunyi tepat dibalik tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Pasalnya, kedua tiang berbeda warna itu mengitari tubuhnya.

"Noona, tolong jauhkan Dobi itu dariku." Rengek Kai kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo? Ia menggendikkan bahu acuh.

"Jonginnieee.. tidak merindukan hyung, eoh?"

"TIDAK!" Kai langsung menghindar dari jangkauan tangan panjang Chanyeol dan sedikit menariknya. Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Menubruk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tidak siap sebelumnya.

"Hahaha.. ah uwooo.."

"Gyaaaa.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat menuggu tubuhnya mendarat dilantai.

BRUK

TRINGG

"Hap, aku dapat kuncinya. Kekeke.. sampai jumpa hyung. Kajja baby.." Kai merebut kunci yang berada ditangan Chanyeol lalu mengajak Kyungsoo berlalu dari sana.

"Ukhh.. mm.. Ehhh?" mata sipit Baekhyun membulat ketika bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat milik namja yang kini tengah berada dibawahnya. Kedua telapak tangan mungilnya bertumpu diatas dada Chanyeol, dapat merasakan debaran hebat dari jantung namja itu. Baekhyun buru – buru bangkit.

"Tte-terima kasih. Umm, mian." Ujar Baekhyun tertunduk. Ia menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang seenaknya mampir dipipi.

Chanyeo? Namja itu terpaku melihat wajah manis Baekhyun. Ia bangkit lalu meraba wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kau malaikat? Kenapa bisa tersesat disini? Mana sayapmu?"

Dan perkataan aneh dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun speechless.

..

..

Didalam kawasan mansion besar yang didominasi warna cream, tampak tiga yeoja bersenda gurau bersama di kebun belakang teduh milik keluarga Oh. Wanita paruh baya itu tetap tampak cantik dalam balutan longdress panjang berwarna biru laut. Menampilkan bahunya yang putih mulus bak porselen. Yeoja paruh baya yang adalah nyonya Oh Yesung, istri dari Oh Kibum.

"Eonni, kau semakin cantik saja. Kibum oppa pintar memberimu servis ne? Kkkk.." ucap Xi Qian ringan dengan jemari yang tak lepas dari tautan Sooyoung.

"Yeah, Kibum memang perkasa. Kkkk.." jawab Yesung sembari terkekeh ringan.

"Mana anakmu, Yesungie?"

"Eoh? Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang, Sooyoungie." Yesung mengecek jam di arlojinya. Lengah sesaat, Sooyoung menyambar bibir mungil Qian disampingnya.

"Mhh..mhhhh.." lenguhan samar itu terdengar hingga telinga Yesung. "Yayayayaya.. Kalian mau membuatku iri, huh?!" dengusnya seraya memberengut kesal.

"Kkk.. mianhe, eonni." Jawab Qian setelah selesai dengan pagutannya. "Ngomong – ngomong, apa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih, eon?" ujar Qian membuat pembicaraan.

"Anak es itu? Huh, dia memang sudah kecewa karena harus tahu dari orang lain."

"Mungkin dia belum memberitahumu saja, Yesung – ah."

"Yeah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan anakku." Ujar Qian dengan tawanya.

"Hahaha.. jika aku tidak menyukai yeoja pilihannya, aku akan menjodohkan anak es itu dengan anakmu, Qian."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Yesung."

Yah, sore itu diwarnai perbincangan hangat diantara mereka. Sekian tahun tak bertemu, menimbulkan kerinduan antara mereka. Qian yang memang sudah lama kembali ke Seoul baru kali ini menemui kembali Yesung, sunbaenya ketika menempuh pendidikan di China.

Statusnya sebagai Yuri? Yesung memang sempat terkejut. Tapi toh ia hanya bisa mendukung Qian yang sudah ia anggap yeodongsaengnya sendiri. Lagipula, Sooyoung bukan pilihan yang buruk.

..

..

Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Sehun merapatkan selimut ditubuh Luhan. Matanya tak lepas dari Luhan, angelnya. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat pucat. Suasana yang dominan dengan warna putih itu membuat Sehun mual. Bau obat – obatan itu menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Lu, kapan kau bangun eoh?"

Luhan masih belum sadar. Meski Uisanim yang memeriksa Luhan sudah mengatakan bahwa Luhan baik – baik saja, Sehun masih belum bisa tenang. Sesuatu yang bersemayam dalam perut Luhanlah yang ia khawatirkan. Uisanim belum bisa memastikan Luhan benar – benar mengandung atau tidak. Harus melalui tes urine. Dan itu berarti harus menunggu Luhan sadar.

"Lu, apa kau akan marah padaku nanti?" monolog Sehun. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika membayangkan Luhan akan mencacinya nanti. Atau berteriak tak terima? Sehun bahkan merasa kacau karena jika itu benar, bagaimana dengan sekolah Luhan?

"Hash, maafkan aku, Lu~" lirihnya.

SKIP

Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Emosi dalam jiwanya diam tidak bereaksi. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia keluarkan namun ia bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Surat keterangan yang baru saja ia terima dari uisanim yang memeriksa Luhan tadi, menggantung disisi kanannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desah Sehun pelan takut membangunkan Luhan. Ini sudah hampir 5 jam tapi Luhan belum juga sadar. Wajah damai Luhan menghantarkan sesak dihati Sehun.

Setelah berpikir lama, namja milky skin itu memilih menelpon eommanya. Terburu – buru? Biarkan saja. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan benar – benar mengandung membuat Sehun senang bukan main. Usia kandungan Luhan baru menginjak satu bulan. Tapi, Luhanlah yang ia takutkan saat ini. Bagaimana dengan yeoja itu nantinya?

"_Yeoboseyo, Sehunnie__?"_

"Ne eomma.."

"_Ada apa, hm? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon eomma di jam seperti ini."_

Sehun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Eomma akan menjadi Haelmoni."

"_NEEE?"_ terdengar lengkingan suara halus Yesung di line seberang. Sehun yang sudah mengantisipasi telah menjauhkan ponsel itu demi keselamatan telinganya.

"_Ya! Anak nakal! Siapa yang kau hamili, eoh? Eomma tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

"Eomma-"

"_Baiklah! Jadi, siapa yeoja itu hm? Beritahu eomma."_

Sehun memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Kenapa ini terasa berat olehnya? Oh, tapi ini demi Luhan. Siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya kalau bukan eommanya. Appa? Itu urusan belakangan. Sehun yakin sang eomma pasti akan membelanya. Batin Sehun evil.

"Namanya Luhan, eomma."

"_Luhan? Ahh.. Qian tung – Apa namanya XI Luhan?"_ timbul kerutan didahi Sehun ketika suara berbeda menyapa indera pendengarnya. Dengan ragu, Sehun memilih mengiyakannya.

"_Sehun, bisakah kau berikan kepada Luhan? Aku eommanya."_

DEG

Sehun kali ini ingin sekali bumi menguburnya hidup – hidup.

"Mmianhe, ahjumma. Luhan saat ini sedang di ICU-"

"_Dimana Luhan dirawat?"_

"Rumah sakit Seoul Internasional."

PIP

Telepon terputus sepihak. Sehun yakin tak lama lagi eomma Luhan akan kemari. Hah, bagaimana bisa eomma Luhan bersama eomma-nya? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat di perut Luhan. Perasaan bahagia meluap dalam hati Sehun. "Aegya, jaga ummamu, ne? Appa disini juga akan menjaga umma dan dirimu." Janji Sehun seraya berbisik didekat perut Luhan seolah berbicara dengan sesuatu hidup didalam sana. Sehun tidak tahu, jika Luhan sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

Namun mata itu masih terpejam. Menutupi kesadarannya. Ia merasa ketakutan amat sangat menggerogotinya.

'_Sehun..'_ batin Luhan.

..

..

"Otousaannnn.."

Seorang namja paruhbaya yang tengah sibuk dengan berkas ditangannya, sontak mendongak begitu mendengar panggilan manja yang ia yakini berasal dari puteri kesayangannya.

"Sayang, baru pulang hm? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Okaasan pasti mencarimu." Tutur Donghae panjang lebar seraya mengelus rambut panjang merah milik anaknya.

"Rin merindukanmu, otousan. Sudah lama otousan tidak pulang." Ujar Chaerin. Ia duduk manja disamping otousan-nya di sofa. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu –menurutnya– Chaerin, puteri tunggalnya.

"Kkk, otousan mengerti. Jadi, apa masalahnya?" ujar Donghae.

"Otousan tahu? Aku gagal mendapatkan Sehun." curhatnya.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Bantu Chaerin, otousaaann."

"Gomen ne? Otousan sedikit sibuk akhir – akhir ini. Taapii.." perkataan Donghae memotong Chaerin yang ingin memprotes.

"Nani?"

"Otousan punya rencana bagus untukmu."

"Benarkah?!"

"Yup. Begini…"

Chaerin mendekatkan telinganya mendengarkan bisikan dari Donghae. Sesekali Chaerin akan mengangguk paham atau mengerut dahi. Namun ketika akhir, Chaerin tersenyum sangat lebar dengan seringai licik.

"Kekeke.. otousan kau yang terbaik."

"Sama – sama, sayang."

..

..

Musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Pada malam hari, udara bahkan terasa amat dingin. Jika kau ingin keluar, maka jangan lupa untuk kenakan mantel yang cukup tebal. Duduk di taman atau pergi menonton karnaval di tengah kota adalah pilihat tepat mengisi waktu luang di malam hari.

Sendiri? Jangan. Kusarankan kepada kalian untuk mengajak keluarga, dongsaeng, atau sahabat – sahabatmu beramai – ramai mengunjungi karnaval. Apa? Kembang api? Jelas saja akan kau temukan di penghujung malam. Moment yang tepat bukan?

Tapi berhubung ini sedang dalam masa ujian, karnaval tengah kota sepertinya sepi dari pengunjung remaja. Kemana mereka? Jelas saja mereka memilih berkutat dengan buku tebal berisi rumus sederhana dan rumus penurunan yang –hell mengerikan menurutku.

Hal itu juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Yayaya.. semua pelajar pasti merasakannya.

"Huff, lelahnya.." terdengar helaan nafas dari Kyungsoo. Ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan menghadap Luhan disampingnya. Kai memijat kecil lengan Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemah.

Luhan membaca tenang buku tebal ditangannya sambil bersandar dengan bantalan sofa. Sesekali Luhan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar sambil bersenandung kecil. Perihal kehamilannya, Luhan memilih untuk diam tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Termasuk mendiamkan Sehun.

"Lu~" Sehun menatap sendu angel-nya. Ia nyaris frustasi karena Luhan mendiamkannya. Gadis rusa itu memang tidak menolak kehadirannya. Namun didiamkan seperti itu membuat Sehun jengah juga. Sehun pernah nyaris memaksa Luhan untuk bicara padanya. Dan itu berujung dengan Luhan yang akan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Oh, aegya-nya mendukung sang umma dari appa, eoh?

Mengingat hal itu, Sehun memilih diam. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Luhan dan aegya-nya. Mengingat pesan uisa, bahwa Luhan tidak boleh mengalami tekanan karena berakibat buruk dengan kandungannya.

Bagaimana reaksi Luhan ketika tahu ia hamil?

Flashback

"Sehun.."

Sehun bangun dari rebahannya di perut Luhan. Ia mendongak dan ;angsung memberikan Luhan senyum terbaik.

"Lu, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah sayang." Ujar Sehun bahagia sambil memeluk ringan Luhan. Untung saja Luhan tidak tahu jika ia sempat menjadi korban penculikan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab maupun membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Luhan melirik sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Akh.." Luhan memekik kecil ketika selang infuse yang melekat ditangannya sedikit tertarik.

"Gwaenchana Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Kedua pipinya ditangkup oleh tangan besar Sehun. Gadis itu menatap Sehun kosong membuat Sehun terkejut.

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun. Ia meraih kembali kertas yang berisi tulisan atau apapun yang mungkin saja menjawab kegundahannya. Melihat usaha Luhan, Sehun mengangsurkan surat yang ia biarkan tergeletak tadi kepada Luhan.

Hening

Pemandangan serba putih dan bau obat – obatan mengisi pikiran Sehun. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Luhan berkata atau apapun itu reaksi yanga akan Luhan tunjukkan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sehun.."

GREEP

"Sshh.. Lu, kenapa hm? Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Luhan menggeleng keras dalam pelukan Sehun. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat seragam yang masih dikenakan Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak perduli jika seragamnya basah. Yang terpenting Luhan merasa lebih baik.

"Hiks.. Sehun, apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Hiks.. hiks.."

"ANI!"

Tangis Luhan mengeras setelah Sehun berkata sedikit keras padanya. Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. Deer eyes Luhan menatap tajam mata elang Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menatap tak mengerti Luhan.

Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, ketukan pintu lebih dulu menginterupsinya. Dan dibalik pintu, muncul tiga orang wanita paruh baya yang langsung menghambur masuk. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki perawakan sedikit kecil langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Luhannie, ini eomma sayang. Kau baik – baik saja, hm?"

Luhan mendongak dan membalas pelukan eommanya. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk kuat eommanya dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Aano, Xi ahjumma. Mm, jangan memeluk Luhan terlalu erat." Ujar Sehun ragu.

"Waeyo, Sehun?"

"Luhan sedang hamil."

"MWOO? YA! Dasar anak nakal."

"Akk..aakk.. eomma appo.." Sehun meringis ketika sang eomma menjewer telinganya kuat. Seharusnya eomma Luhanlah yang kaget. Tapi justru eommanya sendiri yang malah lebih heboh.

"Anak nakal. Yah, kenapa kau mesum seperti appamu eoh? Lihat kau sampai menghamili anak orang. Dasar pabbo. Nappeeuunnn.."

"Aaa eomma mianhee.."

"Jangan minta maaf pada eommamu. Sana minta maaf dengan eommanya. Dasar bodoh!"

Yesung melepaskan jeweran dari telinga Sehun. Namja milky skin itu mengelus telinganya yang terasa panas. Ia sangat yakin telinganya bertranformasi menjadi merah seutuhnya.

"Aahjumma. Mmianhe. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

PLAK

"Bertanggung jawab apanya, eoh? Lulus sekolah saja belum bagaimana kau menafkahi anakmu, hm? Ya tuhan, kepalaku.." ujar Yesung dramatis sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Qian hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih menepuk pundak lebar Sehun.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun. Tolong jaga Luhan untuk ahjumma, ne?" Qian menatap remaja yang lebih muda setahun dari Luhan itu intens. Ia dapat melihat keyakinan dari mata Sehun. Pancaran mata itu hanya ada Luhan yang mengisinya. Qian yakin ia dapat mempercayakan Luhan kepada anak ini.

"Ya! Qian, kenapa kau malah membela bocah ini, eoh?" tuding Yesung kepada anaknya. Sehun hanya menatap datar eommanya yang berdebat ringan dengan eomma Luhan.

PUK

Eh?

"Jangan takut. Perkenalkan, aku Jung Sooyoung."

"Ne, Sehun imnida, ahjumma." Sehun membungkuk sopan.

"Qian terlalu menyayangi Luhan. Jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu, berjanjilah untuk menjaga permatanya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ne, ahjumma. Saya sangat mengerti." Sehun tersenyum tipis kepada Sooyoung. Wanita paruh baya itu berlalu menghampiri Qian.

"Luhannie, perkenalkan aku eomma bocah nakal ini." Yesung mendekati Luhan sambil memeluk ringan gadis itu.

"Ne ahjumma. Xi Luhan imnida."

"Jangan panggil ahjumma. Mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma. Arraseo?"

Luhan tergagap dengan semburat kemerahan menjalar dipipinya. Meski malu – malu, Luhan mengangguk.

"Ne ahju- mm maksudku, eomma." Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Bagus. Aa, neomu yeppeoo. Qian, ternyata puterimu sangat cantik eoh? Kasihan ia harus menjadi kekasih bocah nakal seperti Sehun. Luhannie, jika Sehun menyakitimu, katakana pada eomma ne? Biar eomma hukum bocah nakal ini." Tunjuk Yesung kepada Sehun yang mendengus kecil.

"Tentu saja eonni. Cantik sepertiku, bukan? Hahaha.."

Flasback end

"Lu, kumohon katakan sesuatu."

"…"

"Jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

Setelah perkataan Sehun, terdengar bunyi debuman buku tebal ditangan Luhan. Gadis itu menegakkan pelan tubuhnya. Sambil mengelus perutnya, Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Cukup penuhi permintaanku." Ujar Luhan singkat. Ia menggigit potongan cookies cokelat dari toples di atas meja. Kyungsoo turut mengangsurkan kue kering itu ke mulutnya. Apabila terdapat remah – remah kue tertinggal dibibir, Kai akan menggunakan itu sebagai kesempatan mengecup bibir seksi Kyungsoo.

Tidak tahu tempat.

"Tapi Lu-"

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali." Putus Luhan. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun menghela nafas kasar sebelum membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Haishh.. eottokhae?"

TBC

Adakah yang menunggu FF ini ?

Hahaha.. Oia, buat yang mungkin 'mengeluh' karena cerita ini kepanjangan chapter-nya, boleh kok untuk tidak melanjutkan review atau membaca FF HL – nya Yeun ini. Maaf jika memang kepanjangan. Soalnya Yeun udah siapin _ending_nya. Dan Yeun gak mau merubahnya XD XD

Betewe, Yeun sedikit ilfeel dengan berita tentang lagu terbaru CL – MTBD. Masya Allah, tuh lagu mana bersangkutan dengan surah An – Naba', surah itu menyangkut poin yang duniawi. Duh, untung aja sudah di unggah ulang sama pihak YG MV-nya..

Mianhee jika ada yang tersinggung dengan perkataan Yeun #bow.

Balas review :

Mirarose : bentar lagi chingu. Semua indah pada waktunya kok XD. Review lagi yaa :D

Xiaolu odult : tenang aja. Luhan yeoja kuat disini XD. Ntar Sehun tahu kok. Review lagi yaa:D

HyunRa : Mm, hubungan Chaerin ama GD? Yeun jg ga tau #plakk. Kk.. kalo mau tahu, tetep review okee :D

Lisnana1 : Kkk.. kalo mau ikut, call aja KrisYeol lain kali #plakkk XD. Ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

DiraLeeXiOh : Hajar aja, saeng. Tapi jangan sampe rusak ne? Ntar sapa yang gantiin CL disini haha.. Panggil eonni? Boleh kok #labil XD. Udah, ditunggu aja rejekinya bisa nonton SMTown INA #amiinnn. Setidaknya berusaha juga hihihi.. review lagi yaa :D

Younlaycious88 : Sehun : Okeeee.. Tunggu Oh junior ne? Kkkkk.. XD

Kim YeHyun : Beres chingu! Ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

Fuawaliyaah : Duhh, iya – iya. Tunggui aja terus kelanjutannya ne :D

Meidi96 : Jinjja? Makasih sudh kasih referensi #plakkk XD. Abaikan KrisYeol. Sekali – sekali g apa dong ngangekin (?) mereka? hihihi.. review lagi yaa :D

Candra : Duh, mianhe oppa/eon #g tahu namja ato yeoja. Yeun lambat apdet. Salahkan skripsiku #manyun. Review lagi yaa :D

Indi1004 : *dijitak* Gyaahhh XD. Oke – oke ini dh ketahuan kan? Yeun mah Cuma teka teki dikit aja kok #cemberut. Sehun? Belom chingu. Kkk.. Yeun mw munculin, tp tuh maknae lagi ngambek dicuekin Luhan. Hehe.. review lagi yaa :D

Irnaaa90 : Hehe.. ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

Exindira : Sangkyuuu. Review lagi yaa :D

VD-Cho : Ehh? Waee? TBC wajar kok di FF ber-chapter #nyengir polos XD. Luhan? Aman terkendali. Siip ni dh apdet hoho.. Review lagi yaa :D

Rossadilla17 : KaiSoo ngungsii dulu di chap ini hehe.. ini dh lanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

RZHH 261220 : Luhan selamettt! Review lagi yaa :D

TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon : Kkkk.. GD udah pernah muncul sekilat #Ehh?. Kkk.. Review lagi yaa :D

Raul,sungsoo12 : Anggap aja iya, kkkkk… Ini udah kejawab kan? Review lagi yaa :D

WinterHeaven : Kkkk.. ini deh Yeun kasih hadiah karena tebakannya bennerr. Sehun kecup anakmu. Sehun : Oke. Cup cup #kecupkanankiri XD. Ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

Dhtaa : Kkkk kmaren udah Yeun do'a in loh. Manjur g? hehe.. Lulu g kenapa2 kok. Yeun mana tega sih nyakitin Lulu #dihajar Sehun XD. Review lagi yaa :D

Wu Zi Rae KTS : Ne Annyeonggg :D. Baek baru muncul nih. Tao ny ntar muncul lagi. Review lagi yaa :D

Zoldyk : Mw g mau chingu XD. Review lagi yaa :D

KaiSooLovers : Tenang. Sehun g bakal berani sakitin guwehh.. Haha.. Review lagi yaa :D

Anonymous : Okee.. Review lagi yaa :D

M : Annyeong jugaaa :D. Iya Luhan Yeun bwt hamil kok. CL cuma penambah masalah aja disini. Review lagi yaa :D

FabyA : disini udah kejawab kan? Review lagi yaa :D

CuteManlydeer : Kkk.. mian karena sedikit lama #apanya yang sedikit XD. Review lagi yaa :D

OHRS 88 : Hoho.. halo juga ohrs.. Sangkyuuu dh muji NC – nya XD. Padahal dh yakin tu NC biasa amet. Chingu ulangan? Masih high school ya? Semangat yaa (n.n)9. FF translatenya Yeun tungguu :D

FujoAoi HunHan Shipper : Wehh, banyak amet yak? Tapi Yeun suka karena ada yang bacot panjang gini haha.. 1. Yeaaa mereka masih sekolah noon. G mungkin maen nikah aja #manggut2. 2. Ga dibikin repot? G janji #nyengir :P. 3. Mereka ngawasin HunHan tuh. Cuma ga sengaja aja liat yang *piip*. 4. Yea mereka ga Yeun pisahin kok. Cuma direnggangin dikit aja XD. Lain kali review dari awal ne? Bukti aja kok kalo kamu benar- benar HunHan shipper #plakk. Review lagi yaa :D

Yo Yong : Ya! Sobat seumuran guwehh #plakk XD. Luhan hamil. Ahh ribet lu. Ji Young tu GD #plaked again XD. FB aku belum ada yg nama ini. Search aja nama ny Annike Putri. Tu fb jrang aku buka. Tp silahkan add. Ntar klo dh buat akun baru, di kabarin kok haha.. Review lagi yaa :D

Kaihunhan : haha ketinggalan jauh amet, chinguu. Jiyoung tu GD #plaked again. Lulu ga aku apa2in kok. Review lagi yaa :D

Rly,C,JaeKyu : iya Lulu hamil. Kkk naughty deer? Tuba2 pengen aja bwt Luha gitu. G nyambung? Biarin aja XD. Review lagi yaa :D

Axa Alisson Ganger : Iya ini udah di benerin loh, hahaha.. ni dah lanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

Kyeoptalulu 99 :Kk ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

Shin hwa young : Kagak kok janji deh #smirk. Yg jadi appa-nya? Hmm, ada Moonkyu tuh yg mau XD. Gomawo nee.. Review lagi yaa :D

Del10 : Annyeong jugaa. G usah formal, chingu. Yeun aja boleh :D. Secara CL suka ny sama Sehun gitu. G ada alasan laen hehe.. Review lagi yaa :D

Uchiha Shesura-chan : Weww tengah malam bacanya, chingu? Ckck.. senyum2 ny kenapa tu chingu? Apa karena ada NC #plakk XD. ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga memuaskan ne? Review lagi yaa :D

Lulu Auren : Kkk kalo mw rame, dibuat kembar aja gimana? Haha.. Yup, Zizi tuh Tao. Yeun mendadak suka aja pake nama tu, haha.. Tapi Tao jd cowo disini :D. Dg Kriss? Maybe haha.. Konfliknya ngadat nih mianheee (. Review lagi yaa :D

Shelvaiei : Apa saja. Yg penting kritikan membangun :D. Ini sudah dilanjut. Review lagi yaa :D

Vanilla fio : Annyeong jugaaa.. Makasih jugaa. Disini CL belum bisa nyentuh Luhan kok. Selama ada KrisYeol, kkk… Review lagi yaa :D

Xobyun : Iya ntar dibikin gt tenang aja. Review lagi yaa :D

PrincessJewelSh : Aniki itu panggilan untuk kakak laki – laki. Mengenai usulan anak, Yeun setujuhhh! Kyaa Bambam tu imut bingiiittt! Review lagi yaa :D

Aihara Kotoko : Cupcup chingu. Luhan masih aman kok dari tangan CL :P. Kkk.. duhh aku jd takut chinguu XD. Review lagi yaa :D

Cho Rai Sa : iya beneran. Keguguran? Uwoohhh… #shock. Review lagi yaa :D

Huwahhh akhirnya selesai. Ya Allah, Yeun ngerjain ini dari jam 11 sampe sekarang jam setengah 6! Gila 7 jam beh! Makanya buat bayangan hitam, review doonkk! Yeun capek tahu ngetiknya.

BIG THANKs buat yang follow sama fave cerita Yeun. Sekali2 tinggalin jejak yaaa..

Dan oh, Yeun mau minta maaf juga. Karena FF Hunnie Doll ga jadi Yeun publish. FF-nya ilang dan Yeun lupa jalan cerita bwt chap itu #plakk XD

Semoga chap ini memusakan. Maaf klo ada yang kurang berkenan dengan kata – kata Yeun. Maaf juga klo FF ny ngebosenin. #bow

Terakhir

Review lagi?


End file.
